


I Loved A Maid as Red as Autumn

by 1146TheMarshal1219



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cause I love book Tyene, Death Threats, Dorne makes it all better, Dornish Delight, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1146TheMarshal1219/pseuds/1146TheMarshal1219
Summary: Sansa Stark fails to escape the Purple Wedding and is given to Oberyn Martell to become a Princess of Dorne. Will hopefully run on till season 8





	1. The Bargain

Oberyn Martell sat across the desk from Tywin Lannister in the Solar of the Hand of the King, the summons had come two hours before. It was a day after Tywin had met him in Baelish's brothel and appointed him a judge, three days ago the King had died, for three days Tywin's son and good daughter had been under arrest. His son was held comfortably in a room in a tower, lady Sansa was in the black cells. Even in Kings Landing this was deemed a shocking way to treat a high born lady of such tender years. But nobody said it publically, Tywin looked calm and relaxed as if he had no cares in the world, his mad nephew was dead, now he had a King he could lead by the 'Hand.' 

"You have agreed to be a judge Prince Oberyn." Tywin asked looking up from the letter he had been reading. "In the trial of my son and Lady Stark."

"Lady Lannister you mean do you not?" Oberyn shrugged, he had spoken to the lady, she seemed a pleasant enough girl. A sweet child if a little silly, the thought of her in the black cells troubled him more than he would ever admit to Tywin. 

"Examination proved her still to be a maid, my daughter has had the marriage annulled. An action that clears her way for other things I'm sure, now that the Lady Stark is no longer her good sister." Tywin looked across the desk at Oberyn grim faced. "Regrettable other things for the lady, which I would spare her."

"You do not think Lady Stark guilty then?" Oberyn asked trying to sound as disinterested as he could. But in his mind he thought of Elia, what the Lannister's, what this Lannister had had done to her. What was he going to let his daughter do to Sansa Stark. "I do not see a poisoner, a killer in her either. So we will both declare her innocent and she will be acquitted."

"Unless someone forces a confession from her, in which case it would be out of our hands." Tywin picked up a sheet of paper from his desk. "I have no one listening to my daughters private words, and no one has heard her say. 'I will hear Sansa singing to the Stranger, begging for his kiss.' Or heard discussion of her being dragged naked into the courtyard, scalded with boiling water, her blistered skin to be scrapped from her flesh and then she to be burned alive. I will never let that happen of course, it is too vile a crime to be permitted. To even think such a thing is a clear signal of derangement. But what to do with Lady Stark. Should I keep her here or in the Westerlands she will experience an accident I fear, I could send her North to marry a Bolton. I could send her to the Twin's for a Frey. Or to Dorne perhaps. Tell me Prince Oberyn would your brother set aside his wife gone for so long for new gentle nursemaid Princess to aid his recovery?"

"He would not." Oberyn sat back, almost admiring how Tywin was trying to play on his feelings. *You appeal to all my sense of chivalry and charity over my revenge. A living maiden in dire peril over my desire for justice for a sister dead seventeen years, this old lion is cunning*. "Has your daughter done the child any harm?"

"Not so far, though she may technically be in her custody I have mine own men at her door for now. Who hear her weeping in the darkness." Tywin managed to give his words a tone of deep concern. Oberyn noticed though that none showed on his face.

*Weeping in the dark, no doubt, why not have a minstrel come in and sing me songs of rescued damsels.* "I see, what would you have of Dorne Lord Tywin, would you have us spare you the embarrassment of a member of your family taking the life of a high born maiden?"

"I wish to offer Dorne more recompense Prince Oberyn." Tywin answered setting the paper detailing Cersei's threats of torment in front of him. "The crown has given Dorne one Princess, take another, though she should not take the title till she weds one, I give you Princess Sansa the key to the North. My son has failed me, so I will use her to reinforce your 'good will.' It is a most difficult choice but still to spare her I make it. Dorne would find it very difficult to use that key of course anyway."

"The conditions." Oberyn asked knowing what they were, resign from the small council, leave Kings Landing with the girl and ensure no one found Tyrion innocent at the trial. Oberyn to pack up his followers and be gone. "I can guess that the first is I take the lady away from here with speed, though will she be strong enough to survive the journey?"

"No not across your deserts so I will have shipping enough secured for you within two days, to take you back to Sunspear by sea, I will include King Roberts Hammer as a suitably grand conveyance for a Prince of Dorne and his 'betrothed'?" Tywin replied, what did it matter the North had no fleet, and Dragonstone could wait, his remaining wars were on land . "For other terms, Lady Stark will marry a prince of House Nymeros Martell within three moons. Either you or Prince Quentyn if you rule out Prince Doran. And the lady will stay in Dorne and so will you. I will as I have discussed dispense justice to ser Gregor Clegane within let us say six months. And you will accept that and trouble me no more. If you accept this go from here to the cells with all haste and bring the fair lady out into the light. My daughter told me the girl used to delight in tales of chivalry, carry her out of the darkness in your own arms, become her Dragonknight."

"How poetic." Oberyn responded not taken in at all, but the life of a young high born lady who was in truth a Queen or Wardeness of the North was a valuable thing indeed, even set against his vengeance. For the first time since he had come to Kings Landing Oberyn though on what his brothers words to him might be if he was here, he knew what he would say. *Go and claim this lady and bring her to me, they are hurting her and you must make them stop.* His Uncle Prince Lewyn would have made no different choice. But still there was Elia. "I do not doubt your word but I will ask for your pledge on Clegane in writing along with your warrant for the girls release. And I want a contingent of men loyal to you to help secure her till we board ship."

"Five hundred red cloaks under ser Allan Marbrand will seal the area of the city where your party is situated. The warrant I have here, the letter I shall write now." Tywin took up his quill and began to write it there and then. "Here and now I will give you a written notice of my commitment that a fatal arrangement will be made, to remove Clegane from existence six months hence."

After it was handed over Oberyn examined it carefully for loopholes. "Acceptable, but just barely. If servants of Queen Cersei try to stop me taking Lady Stark or impede my leaving the city have I your consent to employ force?"

"By all means they would be in defiance of my orders. If you could kill ser's Blount, Trant and Kettleblack it would be most agreeable. But they won't get in your way, I rule here not my daughter."

Oberyn sat there for several seconds, this was not what he had come to Kings Landing for, he wanted revenge. Dorne wanted revenge, but he knew that his brother wanted him alive, and would want him to do the right thing. And he thought of his brief conversation with the sweet child who was now in such peril. *Damn you Tywin....* "The ladies clothing, jewellery, books they will all be given over to me."

"I will send them by wagon tomorrow." Tywin nodded his assent.

"Goodbye then Lord Tywin I will not be returning to the Red Keep, just make sure your men are where they are supposed to be and the ships are ready, and I'll take Lady Stark into my care and deprive your daughter of her victim."

"Everything will be organised as agreed." Tywin kept an inscrutably straight face, Oberyn saw no sign of anything but indifference. Inside however how happy was the Lion, he was leaving, Dorne would sink back into its splendid isolation. His daughter would probably react in such a way that he could send her to the silent sisters. And he now had a young and pliant King on the throne. "A long and happy marriage to you and Lady Stark Prince Oberyn, I give you joy of it."

"I have not said I will be the one yet." Oberyn got up and thought no more on that matter throwing back over his shoulder. "But I will not sit here talking while she is in darkness a moment longer."

He made his way out of Tywin's solar at a double, not running but making the swiftest walking pace he could. "Daemon." He addressed his sworn shield as he fell in beside him, the four spears of his escort falling in behind. "We need a man sent straight to Ellaria now, tell her to move herself from the brothel to the main mansion. Tell her we need a room in the mansion for a young noble lady who will be coming into her care. Tell her the lady will be sore distressed, she should gather all good things the lady might need. Tell her that as far as clothing is needed robes and nightdress for a slender lady of perhaps five foot five should suffice. Gods just tell her that it's Sansa Stark she has met the Lady."

"It shall be done my Prince." Daemon paced alongside him. He would not need to pass the order on he would not need to pass on the order as the men behind him had heard it. "We go to the black cells?"

"The very same to rescue the lady in question from them." Oberyn laughed thinking of his current reputation in Westeros. "We go to fulfil our knightly vows, in the name of the Mother we swore to defend the young and innocent, to the Maid we swore to defend all woman. From today a high born lady becomes our charge, songs may be written of us ser. Of our rescue of Lady Sansa Stark."


	2. The Black Cells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Sansa in a dark place with mental trauma and fear of torture.
> 
> Notes below

Time had no almost meaning for Sansa here, she lay upon the stinking rushes in her soiled dress, whispering to the darkness. "I had no part in it, I had no part in it. I have done nothing wrong, I have done nothing wrong."

The air stank of her urine and excrement, there was not even a bucket for her to use as a toilet, every time she needed to relieve herself she had to struggle to stand and walk out across the cell trying to remember where she had gone the last time, desperate not to walk through her own excrement. A hand outstretched before her to find the wall. Then she would have to try to do what was necessary holding up her skirts with one hand. Her dress was soiled, her shoes were soiled, she was soiled with no rags to use to clean herself. *What does it matter you foolish girl, when they come for you this will hardly matter at all.*

Dontos had failed her miserably, or been unlucky, they had simply turned a corner and run into a patrol of Red Cloaks. He had shouted at her to run, too shocked and scared to try to talk their way through, he had tried to hold the three guards off while Sansa picked up her skirts and turned to run. She had heard him cry out as a man at arms stuck a dagger in his gut, her Florian's gut, Sansa had tried to flee, to find somewhere to hide, having no idea of his plan. It had not taken them long to catch her.

"I am innocent, I had no part in it, gods please please let Lord Tywin send for me, let me speak to him." Three times a day Lannister soldiers came into her cell one with a torch the other bearing a plate and skin of water. The light hurt her eyes but the food was fine, if a little cold, even though she had to hastily eat it sitting on the floor. They barely spoke to her, but the first time when she had looked askance at the food, fearing poison, one had reassured her. 'Have no fear girl, its good. Sent to you from Lord Tywin's own table.'

*He cares about me enough to see me fed, why does he not care enough to bring me out of here.* Though Sansa knew the answer she was Cersei's prisoner not Tywin's. He might have some plan yet for her that might spare her from the Queen's hatred but how long would he leave her here in the darkness. Lying in her own filth, stinking of her own filth. *I will do anything for him he asks, marry anyone he tells me. Be a good obedient lady for him.*

When they had caught her she had been dragged to the holdfast and thrown into a chamber and the first shameful thing had happened. Three septa's had come in, and while two had firmly held her arms the third had lifted up Sansa's skirts, pulled her small clothes down to her calves and despite her protests, her tears and pleading had placed a finger inside her woman's place. The examination over she had pulled Sansa's underclothes back up without a word, leaving her crying in her shame at the assault. The Queen had walked in just after cold rage in her eyes, though she had made no move to strike Sansa. "Well?"

"The girl is still a maiden your grace." The septa who had examined her had answered dispassionately.

"Good, you will report this to the High Septon tomorrow morning, I want her marriage annulled by noon." Cersei had then turned her gaze on Sansa, she looked so beautiful in her purple and gold dress, but her eyes were red from crying, her voice was calm and almost soothing though. "Tell me that Tyrion murdered my son Sansa and you will suffer no harm, you were afraid of him, he made dire threats to you of course. Little Dove you needn't fear me, you should have come to me as soon as you knew but you were too afraid. Testify at his trial and I will ask the court for mercy, we'll find you a much nicer handsome Lord Husband who'll take good care of you. Just tell me that he did it. DIDN'T HE!"

Sansa looked up at her then and knew she was lying, that her head would rot on a spike beside Tyrion's. She fell off the chair sinking to her knees. "No your grace, he never said a thing to me of murdering anyone. Joffrey was my King, if he had said anything to me I would have come straight to you.....please, please..... Your grace believe me, WHY, why would he have trusted me with such secrets, a silly stupid girl like me."

The Queen had looked down at her and smiled kindly, though her eyes told a different story. "Perhaps, perhaps your right and you are innocent of any knowledge of his awful crime. But I have my doubts Little Dove, your beloved Joffrey gave you so many reasons to hate him. I will spare you if you say he did it I swear it by the old gods and the new. You need just say you saw a little bottle in his hand as he walked towards the King to be his cup bearer. You had no idea what was inside, a tiny little lie my sweet. If that's all that you knew then the court must acquit you. Then I'll send you off to a nice castle in the Westerland's with a strong good husband, an heir to a fine holding perhaps, someone near your own age, not an ugly horrid dwarf. Believe me Sansa, it will go very ill for you if you do not agree now!" 

"But your grace he didn't do it..... that I know of, please your grace believe me." Part of Sansa's mind had already begun telling her to agree, agree to tell this 'little' lie, but surely she could not set aside all her honour and do such a thing. She might not love Tyrion but he had protected her. "Please your grace I....."

"You disappoint me child, you really do, but what else can I expect from Eddard Stark's daughter but such stupid foolish morals." Cersei had turned and raising her voice had added. "Ser Meryn come in here."

Sansa had cowered then, trying to make herself as small as possible as she huddled on the ground, not looking up at him, that vile man who enjoyed her pain so much. "Please your grace please...."

"Oh stop it Little Dove, please stop the tears and begging you're so pathetic. Ser Meryn's not going to beat you, here, today." Sansa had not looked up but she could picture the cruel smile on Cersei's lips, the lust filled look on ser Meryn's. "Tyrion's trial won't be for days yet for I know my father will insist on onr, so I'll show you the mercy of some time to think on things before I come to painful measures. Some time alone will aid you in remembering what you SAW. Ser Meryn as gently as your able take Lady Sansa to the black cells, see she comes to no harm there, yet a while at least."

*Painful measures, oh gods when will they come for me, she will send ser Meryn here first I know. For I have shown her how much I fear him. She will let him beat me again, will she let him ruin me if I still do not speak as she wishes. And if I still do not after he rapes me....*

Months ago after the King had had her half stripped and beaten in the Throne room, after Tyrion had stopped him hurting her Joffrey had cornered her in a corridor and whispered in her ear. 'In the depths of the castle below the black cells there is a room built by Maegor the Cruel. A place of torment for traitors like you, I'm going to take you there one day and make you watch as the implements tear some stupid peasant apart. You'll listen to the screams and see the blood, and I won't let you look away however prettily you beg and cry. And know this you stupid little bitch if you ever betray me or defy me I'll watch them use the lesser implements on you. On your pretty feet or delicate little hands. Not so hard as to mark you of course, just enough to make you scream for me. Be glad I like you pretty Sansa and unscarred, and pray you keep you looks so I go on feeling that way .'

She did not know what the lesser implements even were, she had no idea, none of the stories she had read spoke of such things. Occasionally someone might be 'put to the question,' in some history or other. But how was never discussed in works that had been allowed to fall before her young eyes. Always the hero withstood the torture and retained his honour. *But I am just a girl, a girl alone in this world with all my family gone to bones and dust. And my husband taken away.*

Sansa did not feel anything break, did not feel anything crack, but suddenly her frantic whispers filled the darkness again as tears stung her eyes and began to roll down her face. "It's just a little lie, it's just a little lie, it's just a little lie, it's just a little lie. I will tell it, I will tell it, I will tell it, I will tell it, I will tell it. Father will understand, father will understand, father will understand, father will understand, father will understand, father will understand, father will......."

The door to her cell opened then suddenly, Sansa had to cover her eyes as she tried to make out the figures, three torches behind them. They had come for her, it wasn't just her next meal, the hallway appeared full of men, she tried to crawl back across the cells floor. "Please don't hurt me please.... I will do it.... I will do as the Queen asks........Just please don't hurt me!"

A voice answered from the man who filled the doorway, an accented voice, a voice she though she should know. "Lady Stark no one will hurt you, no one will hurt you ever again, I am Prince Oberyn Martell, you know me sweet lady, I pledge to you that I will be your shield from now until the end of my days, come let your Oberyn take you from this place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 notes moved here cause I'm aware otherwise they just trail around.  
> Well alright Oberyn just abandoned his revenge for a girl he's barely met. But he's a 'True Knight'
> 
> I confess it I liberated the imagined line of Prince Doran's thoughts with slight change from 'Like a banner into battle' by Branwyn a marvelous work of fan fiction. 'They were hurting you, and I had to make them stop.' slightly changed here.
> 
> Currently I have a broad scheme of how this will go running in my mind till end of S7, there will be some time jumps and I intend Dorne centered till S6. 
> 
> Smut will occur once Sansa is recovered 
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter two notes.  
> Had this chapter almost done when 1st was posted, from here hope for at least one a week.
> 
> Ok possibly this should have been the first as you'd know the Chivalry was coming but let there not be to much fear for the Lady.
> 
> I've broken her a little (ooops) but I shall rebuild her. 'Dorne will see it done.'
> 
> 'From Porcelain to Ivory to Steel.'


	3. Her True Knight .1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More trauma in the darkness but Dornish Chivalry has entered the black cell. This chapter split into 2 parts for speed of updates.

Oberyn stared into the blackness of the cell that stank to the seven hells. How had the Queen been so heartless as to put Tyrion's pretty child woman wife into such a stinking hell as this, the daughter of an eight thousand year old House. He had heard her cry out with fear as the door opened, he had declared who he was and his honourable intentions, but the lady was not now standing there waiting to faint into his arms. He could hear a noise of someone moving through the rushes on the floor, was she crawling away from him.

*Three days in this, almost alone with just her fears, her reason may be gone.* As his eyes adjusted he saw a shadow on the floor.

"Daemon bring the torch in we need more light." Oberyn stepped into the cell speaking softly so that Sansa could hear his voice but not be made more afraid. "Lady Sansa do not look at the light it might hurt your eyes if you stare at it. But show yourself to me. I am Oberyn Martell."

He could see her now, her purple dress was almost black with damp and dirt. The light caught in the dulled red tangle of her long matted hair. As he stepped closer he saw the dirtied white skin of her right hand clutching at a handful of half rotted rushes. "My lady, my lady, oh poor sweet lady. Stay still now and let me aid you. Sansa let me help you rise and bear you out of here." 

"To where ser, to where, to the Queen I know it is so. You serve her, you are some trick of her's. Why would a Prince of Dorne come here for me, I cannot see you it is too dark in here... Please, please do not take me to that place.... below here, never to there, never to there, never to there. Ser please tell her I will be good, I will tell her lie before the whole court. I will tell it, the little lie...."

"Lady Sansa, dear Lady Sansa, what lie is it you speak of, I know nothing of it." Oberyn came nearer and crouched down in the rushes beside her, placing a hand almost reverently on her back to still her attempt to crawl away from him. "I am Prince Oberyn Martell, Prince Oberyn Martell. We met at the wedding remember. I am not going to take you to the Queen. Did Lord Tyrion never say anything of me to you, if he did you must know I do not serve the Lannister's." He gently stroked her back trying to calm her frantic breathing. "I am no friend of them, Sansa let me take you from here my lady to a place of comfort. Kneel up so I can take your hands and gently lift you, then I will carry you to Ellaria. You remember my friend Lady Ellaria, don't you, she will care for you most tenderly, would you not like to meet Ellaria again?"

Sansa had stopped struggling to try to get away he noted, was her breathing calmer, she seemed to be murmuring something almost under her breath, over and over. "Come rise up for me Sansa, let me help you. You are Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell remember. Come child I do not wish to man handle you up from where you lie. You are too delicate a lady for that and I would not do you any harm. Rise up to your knees and give me your hands." 

Sansa kept her face pressed to the rushes not looking round at him shaking her head to Oberyn's deepening concern. Was he going to have to drag her up which might cause her greater distress. "You should not touch me.... my prince, if that is who you are. Prince Oberyn, yes I do remember you, I do know your voice, but you should not touch me. I am soiled.... unclean, filthy from this place. I will soil you and she will know. She will know that you have been here, she will see the stains on your raiment and know you helped me. She will know and she will hurt you."

"Oh she will know alright Lady Sansa," Oberyn laughed despite his distress at seeing the heiress of Winterfell reduced to this. "She will grind her teeth and roar with anger and be able to do nothing. Lord Tywin has agreed that you may come with me to Dorne, we will sail two days hence. Dorne my lady where you will be safe and free of the perils that you have faced here. Come let me take you up from this darkness and bring you to Ellaria, who will care for you, she will see you bathed and clean again, she will wipe away your tears and brush your hair and see you fed and in clean raiment. She will place you in a warm bed, where you may rest and begin to forget this terrible place. Tomorrow you will meet the ladies who travelled with my party who will tell you all you wish to know of Dorne, which is to be your new home. Come sweet lady turn over and give me your hands that I may lift you up." 

"Dorne?" Sansa whispered. "The North is my home my Prince. The North and Winterfell and Dorne is so far from it, but it is not Kings Landing. I am to be in your care now Prince Oberyn?"

"Yes Lady Sansa, in my care and that of House Nymeros Martell, an honourable House that does no lady harm, unlike House Lannister." Oberyn continued his gentle stroking of her back. "I know it is a long way from your Winterfell, I know I ask you to place a great deal of faith in me. But I pledge to you by sun and spear and seven that I will do all in my power to give you a happy life. If in time when you are grown you want the North then I will do all I can to claim it for you, for it is yours by right. But that is not an urgent matter, bringing you from here is the urgent matter now."

"My prince, are you a true knight?" Sansa turned onto her side as she spoke those words putting her right hand across her eyes to shield them from the torchlight. "I have been told that none such exist anymore, that all such tales of chivalry are lies. But still...... still a part of me wants to believe that some such men exist yet in this world. That some knights are true, are you Prince Oberyn such a knight?"

Oberyn laughed again as he looked down on her, Tywin obviously thought he was, and had he not set aside Elia to save this lady who he barely knew, for nothing but honour and his vows to the seven to protect women. "Many would say that I am not, but to you I shall be ever true, ever faithful to my vows, ever faithful as your shield and spear. No man will do you harm again if it is in my power to stop it. And there will stand tens of thousands of Dornish spears alongside mine in this, for Dorne will love you also and your enemies will be ours. This I pledge you Lady Sansa by the seven and your old gods." 

"Then....then my Prince I will put my faith in you, I give myself into your care and that of noble House Nymeros Martell, and that of all the spears of Dorne." Sansa turned a little more till she was sitting on the rushes. "You may... you may take my hands now Prince Oberyn and help me up. I fear that you must carry me from here for I have not the strength to walk... And I apologise for the dreadful state that I am in, I...."

"I have strength enough for both of us Lady Sansa, and you need make no apology for what others have done to you." Oberyn stood and placed his hands under her arms and lifted her to her feet, she sank forward a little against him, her cheek against his chest, he placed his left hand at the small of her back to support her, and lightly stroked her cheek with his right. "There now sweetling, put your right arm over my shoulder, let your Oberyn carry you back into the light."

"My Prince," She whispered, her delicate arm raised and went over his shoulder as he had asked. Oberyn bent and put his left arm behind her legs and lifted her up into his arms. Though tall for her age he bore her easily and began to walk with her towards the door. "My true knight."

But as they passed through the door into the corridor beyond other words began to tumble from her mouth. "Not down there, not down there, not down there, not down...."

"No, no, Lady Sansa, never down there." His heart was in his throat. *What threats had those monsters made to you a child, a noble child so gentle and so fair, to fill you with such fear. There will be a reckoning for this, there must be blood for it. by sun and spear and seven I will learn of every hurt done to you and pay it back a hundredfold.* But this was not the time to speak of such things. "You will NEVER see that place. I take you only upward Sansa. Upward to the light."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will at some point find out why the chapter one notes keep popping up at the food of every chapter.


	4. Her True Knight .2

Sansa

It was only as Oberyn carried her past the first level of dungeons that Sansa truly began to believe, soon they would be passing through the gatehouse into the outer yard, and people would see her in her shameful state. *But what does it matter, as my Prince has said I am not to blame for it. It is her shame the Queen's not mine for she put me in that cell.*

Her eyes were closed as Oberyn had instructed to protect them from the light, she could not smell her Prince, the only thing she could smell was herself. But she could feel the muscles of his arms around her and against her side the muscles of his stomach and chest. He seemed to carry her effortlessly. *A strong man this, a true knight, a Prince. What did he say to me in the darkness, my mind was confused I do not recall it all. That he would be my shield from now until the end of my days, that he would give me a happy life, that he will give me Winterfell if I should want it. That Lord Tywin has given me to him. All of this speaks of marriage, should a true knight rescue a lady if they are unmarried his reward is usually her hand, at least in the songs and tales. He is handsome though old, he has spoken to me most kindly, he is well able to protect me from all harm, my enemies are his already. But he has Ellaria, why would he want me when he has her except to claim Winterfell through me, what love will he have to spare for me, what love could I expect. though I truly believe he would treat me with honour. I am confused so confused, tired, should I ask him. He might laugh at me to hear such a thing, think me just a silly girl.* 

They stopped the last of the stairs, Oberyn sighed now that the part of their journey that was most tiring for him was at an end. He shifted his grip on her a little and then began to walk towards the door that led into the gatehouse. Sansa whispered. "If you weary Prince Oberyn if you set me down I could I think walk with your arm to lean on."

"Your weight is slight my lady, you are no burden to me. And there is now only a little way to carry you." Sansa opened her eyes and looked at Oberyn's face. Though she had to blink even against the dim light in the gatehouse after so long in the darkness of her cell. 

She had seen him before at the Royal wedding breakfast when she and Tyrion had walked beside Oberyn and Ellaria to their litters. He was a handsome man with his olive skin somewhat lined by age or sun. He had black eyes, like a viper her former husband had said, though Sansa could not see them as such, there was almost no trace of grey in his short cut curled hair or his moustache and beard. *This is the Red Viper then, a man of passion according to Tyrion and the gossip of my maids. Is the Red Viper to be my husband, why would he want a girl like me, for my claim on the North and only for my claim?* She thought as Oberyn pushed open the door with his shoulder and carried her through into the gatehouse proper. Shouting at the guards to stand aside.

*I am a maiden flowered, and it is not vanity that leads me to believe I grow fairer with every moon, I have the looks men increasingly cast my way to tell me that. It will not just be for my claim would it? In two or three years this man's passion may well be for me. I could feel affection for him I believe, if he will be kind to me and gentle. Affection that might grow to love if he has any love himself spare for me left over from Ellaria.*

They emerged into the sunlight of the outer courtyard and Sansa had to close her eyes again at the brighter light once they were out of the shadow of the gatehouse. She heard gasps and shouts all around her as the people in this busy place saw who Oberyn had in his arms and the state she was in. Her face flushed hot from her blushes. *What a dreadful sight I must be.*

"I will set you down now Sansa but lean on me all you will." Sansa sighed as her contact with him broke, but she stood as tall and straight as she could. For she was a Stark after all and could not look like a frightened broken girl. She opened her eyes again and rested both her hands on the arm Oberyn held out for her leaning into his support. "I thank you for all the strength you lend to me today my Prince Oberyn."

"It is nothing my Lady Sansa, and my strength will be yours for as long as you have need of it." Black eyes locked on blue. "I swear in by sun and spear and seven."

Sansa glanced around at the twenty men of Prince Oberyn's escort who now stood around her as a guard, all clad in mail or the light scale armour favoured in the desert. They were a bright company silk cloaked and surcoated, with silk scarves wrapped around their helmets, so unlike her father's men at arms. Her courtesies returned to her and she tried her best to curtsey weak as she felt. "My lords, ser's, I greet you all."

"My Lady Stark." They chorused as they bowed to her, their faces full of concern for her Sansa could see. These men would no more let the Queen take her than Prince Oberyn would. *All the spears of Dorne will be my guard Oberyn tells me, these men are the first to have that task.*

Stable boys were leading horses towards them now through the Tyrell and Lannister men at arms and servants who stood round the outer yard staring at the Dornish party. They were led by a black clad knight with a crowned white skull on the centre of his surcoat. Sansa could almost hear Septa Mordane's voice in her ear. 'House Manwoody of Kingsgrave.' At the front was a black horse with a tail and mane as red as her own hair. 

"What do you think you are doing with her!" A hated voice suddenly spoke from behind her. "That is the Queen's prisoner you have there, a traitor to the crown and a suspected regicide."

*It is him, it is him, it is him.* Sansa leaned forward pressing her face into the gap at the centre of Oberyn's tunic feeling his skin against her forehead. *Meryn Trant, oh gods I am so close to being free and here he is to stop me.*

"What treason has this lady done exactly?" Oberyn answered voice low and filled with menace, as around him twenty hands dropped to sword hilt. "None that Lord Tywin knows of and he commands here not your mistress. He has given Lady Stark into my care and that of Dorne. I will not trouble myself to show you his warrant ser, but I will tell you he has given me leave to kill you, Meryn Trant, if you seek to stop me. Tell me what reason did Tywin Lannister have to specifically name you, and why does this lady tremble so at the sound of your voice ser. Tell us why ser and what harm you have done her, every man here would like to know." 

"I have never done a thing to her." Trant blustered. "Nothing at all, I swear it by the seven."

Everyone was startled to hear Sansa laugh at that claim, she did not look round, she did not want to look at Trant at all but she whispered. "He lies to you, he is a false knight richly deserving death, but if you cut him down these Lannister men who surround us may not understand and will fall on us. Let him go my Prince."

"My lady is wise indeed this is not the time, but I wish that you will tell me all that he has done, how he has disgraced the cloak mine own uncle wore. And my justice for his offences against you, whatever they are, will find him I swear it." Oberyn whispered back then spoke out loud. "Trant run back to your mistress. tell her that the lady she tormented is the ward of Oberyn Martell now. Tell her any further harm or threat to her will be answered with the song of swords and blood." Oberyn put his arm round Sansa's waist holding her closer. "Run false knight run!"

Oberyn stroked her hair with his free hand, filthy and matted though it was. "He runs lady Sansa like the rat he is, oh that I could show you his blood today. But enough of him if you feel you are strong enough the swiftest way out of here would be by horse. I will hold you before me in my arms as we ride across the city to the mansions we are situated in. Would that be acceptable to you Sansa? It might take a little time to hire a litter for you."

Sansa drew back a little and nodded looking up into his face and managed for the first time since they had met to smile. But she could see the smudges on her clothing she had already left. Somehow she fought off the urge to apologise for them. "I.....I can.... I think."

"Good then I will mount and ser Daemon Sand will hand you up to me."

"Prince Oberyn." The black knight interrupted as he took off his cloak. "You should remember there is a great deal of anger in the city over the butchers boys death, chiefly for the supposed grief of the Tyrell girl for the small folk did not love him. A good deal of it is felt towards Lady Stark. It might be best to cloak her, particularly to cover her hair."

"Yes ser Myles I agree with you." Oberyn looked down at her. "And I suspect Lady Sansa that you would not like to be seen by too many as you are."

Sansa took in the filthy condition of her dress and sighed at its ruin. She had not even wanted to attend the wedding, what did this dress matter, she would happily watch it burned. She turned towards the knight who held his cloak out to her. "I thank you ser Myles for your kindness, I hope I will not ruin your cloak, if it takes any harm I will buy you another as soon as I am able."

"I am your servant Lady Stark." The knight whose pale skin and blond hair showed him to be of Stony Dornish Andal descent replied. "It is black it will take little harm, and what if it does, House Manwoody will not grieve the loss of a few yards of silk in service to a lady such as you."

*I must find some courteous words for him, I must think of something, he is being gallant towards me.* Sansa felt so very tired but somehow managed to answer. "The courage of House Manwoody is known throughout the Seven Kingdoms, but I see now that its gallantry matches that courage."

"My Lady Stark I thank you you are most courteous." Ser Myles bowed again smiling at her clearly pleased by her reply.

With a smile Oberyn draped the cloak over her covering her hair. "Well my lady we must away before the Queen can assemble a force to stop us. And before these gallants start to build an alter with their swords to worship you as an avatar of the Maiden."

***************************************************************

High up on Oberyn's horse held securely once again in his arms Sansa looked down on the people walking along the pavements on the Hook. She was pressed against his chest her head once more rested on his shoulder. Daemon Sand had easily lifted her up to Oberyn arms. *A Sand, the Bastard of Godsgrace.....Why.........Why in the black cell did I name all my family as bone and dust? I have a brother yet alive, why did I forget him? Jon Snow, my brother at the wall. Does he yet live, and my uncle Benjen also. Though they are so far from me they are yet still alive. I am so tired.*

"Are you comfortable Sansa?" Oberyn asked as they rode down the long road that linked the Red Keep to the mud gate. "You can sleep if you will I shall not drop you."

"I am comfortable enough my Prince to sleep, safe once more in your arms." Sansa felt very drowsy it was true, she had had only fitful sleep in the last three days but still his words to her in the black cell were on her mind. What else could they mean but that he wanted her to be his wife. Should she not take the risk and ask him, she was sure now that if she was wrong he would not be unkind in his reply. "Prince Oberyn, the promises you made me when we met today. The words you spoke to me in that dark place..... Do they mean that.... Do they mean that in Dorne we are to wed?"

"Ah Sansa, I had wanted to ask you on bended knee for your hand upon arrival in Sunspear." Oberyn answered in a near whisper not wanting the people walking to either side of them to overhear his words or Sansa's name. "But that is my hope yes, if my brother consents, and he will for you are a most worthy wife for a Prince of Dorne, and if you also give your free consent to the match then wed we shall I hope."

"How... How would a lady as young as I deny a Prince of Dorne." Sansa swallowed nervously but went on not wanting to sound unhappy at the idea with Oberyn taking such risks for her. "Not that I would try to deny you, you have placed yourself in great danger for me, and I will always be grateful to you for taking me away from Kings Landing where I have known such misery and pain."

 

"The danger is nothing new to me, and I will add sweet lady you can deny a Prince of Dorne easily." Oberyn laughed and went on. "Do you not understand who you are, you are the Wardeness of the North, the Queen of Winter if you will it to be so. You are my brother Doran's equal in rank and thus above Oberyn Martell who is but a second son. If you agree to wed you should remember that as you negotiate your marriage contract with my brother."

Sansa thought about that but thinking on it brought to mind all that she had lost. "Oh, yes I suppose I am, but I hold none of it, the Bolton's have the North now. I am a penniless orphan who brings you nothing but a claim to fight for. You would gain no dowry or lands. I am an almost broken girl of little worth to Dorne." 

"You are a beautiful maiden both courteous and kind, in yourself alone a prize worth having. Let my brother teach you Sansa and you will grow up to be a worthy Lady of Winterfell or as I say a Queen. And your lands you will have again as I have said I will regain you them in time." Oberyn hugged her a little closer. "Though I would have two to three years of happiness with you in Dorne before I ventured it. I find suddenly that battlefields have less lure for me than ever before."

"I do not wish you to think I would say no Oberyn but if I did what then, have you not agreed with Lord Tywin that you will wed me." Sansa asked him hesitantly, she did not want to think of this as yet another trap. 

"My agreement with Lord Tywin matters of course but once we are in Dorne what can he do. If you decide against a marriage we would shelter and protect you as a ward of House Martell if nothing else." Oberyn smiled as he looked at her at her blue eyes and beautiful face. "Our deserts are a graveyard of armies, he has much need of his and will not have it die in the Boneway or the Princes pass. If you will not be my wife I will treat you as I would a daughter, as will Prince Doran. For our regard for your noble father and for your own sake as well. Though I admit that would not perhaps be as secure a position for you as becoming a Dornish Princess. Also we would have every unmarried Lord and Knight in Dorne sending us their request for your hand I do not doubt it."

Though Oberyn was admittedly much older than her Sansa knew very well that an age gap of twenty eight years between husband and wife was not so rare thing. Near one in ten women died in child birth and few women took that risk only once. 'The birthing bed is a woman's battlefield.' It was said in truth. A man who lost his wife would most often take another to raise his children or bear him more. Some might choose a widow, but many sought a maid. A prettier face, a firmer figure, not so many firmed opinions likely to displease him. And a dowry most likely. *Though old enough to be my father he is Oberyn Martell, a warrior of renown a man who might take the North for me. But what would the northern lords think of the Red Viper as Lord Protector of the North. But a Dornish Prince would let me rule would he not rather than thinking as every other lord would that he would rule through me.*

"I will think on it my Prince, I will think kindly on your offer for your deeds today, you did not need to claim me, you could have left me there for I know you did not come to Kings Landing for a wife, or to save Sansa of House Stark from her enemies."

"I came to get justice for my sister." Oberyn answered her sadly. "But what would my sister have had me do, she would have had me do as I have done. She would have told me better to save a living Princess of the North than avenge one of Dorne dead for so long, and so I rescued you sweet lady and now here we are together."

"Here we are indeed." Sansa yawned feeling her mind drifting as her eyes closed again. "I think I might sleep now."

*********************************************************

Oberyn

The party rode along the Hook down into Fish market square and then west along the River run. They turned off a few hundred yards before the Kings Gate heading up a side street that led up to the south most slopes of Visenya's hill. Where three mansions close together had been given to the Dornish as a base. 

They were the homes of 'Antler men' Oberyn had been told, merchants who had plotted to betray the Butchers boy to the Butchers brother. What gutter in Flea Bottom their wives and children rotted in now Oberyn did not know, the three involved here were near neighbours. Their mansions fully furnished and big enough to shelter his whole company.

The street was full of armed men both Dornish and Lannister standing un-easily together. Oberyn could not help but smile at the thought of Lannister men at arms having to guard his door. And there before the centre house stood Ellaria with Lady Larra Blackmont and Myria Jordayne at her side. "Sansa, wake up sweet lady we are here, here is Ellaria to care for you, wake up my lady."

"Heerrmmm," Sansa sat up before him as much as she could and tried to compose herself she still sounded very tired. "I am glad it will be good to bathe and rest properly."

Ser Daemon came up alongside Oberyn's horse and reached up for Sansa as Oberyn handed her down to him, he took hold of her waist and gently lifted her down to the cobbles on the road. "There you are my lady safely out of the Red Keep."

"Thank you ser though I will not be truly safe till my feet touch the sands of Dorne." Oberyn could only smile as ser Daemon led the girl towards Ellaria who ran forward arms outstretched to hold her.

"Sweet child what have they done to you?" Ellaria asked her looking up at Oberyn over Sansa's shoulder her concern obvious on her face. "Come with me into the mansion now my dear, we have hot water, soap, oils perfumes and clean raiment for you, we will have you bathed and refreshed in no time at all. Then you shall have good food and wine and a feather bed to rest on, I will rest beside you tonight if you like and chase any nightmares away. Dornish chivalry has done it's part now the ladies of Dorne shall do theirs."

"I thank you for your kindness to me Lady Ellaria it is most...." Sansa began before Ellaria interrupted.

"Humphh, speak not of kindness sweetling, I am a mother too four daughters, it is a mothers affection I feel towards you Lady Sansa, a mothers care and love." Oberyn watched as his paramour put her arm around Sansa's shoulder and began to lead her towards the door. She was safe now now and was about to be the subject of a most thorough pampering. "What food do you most like my dear?"

"Lemon cakes my lady." He heard Sansa answer faintly obviously already overwhelmed.

"Then you will be happy in Dorne Lady Sansa." Lady Larra told her as she came over to join them. "For we grow lemons there by the ton."

With that they entered the building and Oberyn could hear no more.

*I have her safe now and if these Lannister men are loyal we could hold this place well enough against any small force Cersei could raise for long enough for Tywin to stir himself and send further aid.* Oberyn dismounted and walked up and down the street to stretch his legs. *She will hopefully recover soon from her ordeal. If she says yes to me I will have to moderate by life, by the seven I know it. But may she come to love Ellaria, above all else let her come to love Ellaria and my daughters and Dorne Catelyn Stark's child though she may be.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How and when does Oberyn propose I had been asking myself, on the ship or in Dorne and Sansa might feel trapped. It occurred to me that though traumatized, Sansa would still have been listening to what Oberyn said to her in the black cells, and his pledges to her would have sounded to a Westerosi Lady very much like he was offering her marriage. So after she had shown suitable hesitation I had her ask him his intentions
> 
> Earlier in the week I was studying a plan of the Red Keep asking myself where the hell are the black cells, under the gatehouse it turns out, opposite the stables, right by the exit. Saving Oberyn from a long carrying of Sansa and allowing for an uncomplicated getting out of Dodge. Thank you for that GRRM. 
> 
> I've also refreshed the memory by re-reading the Dornish chapters of 'A Feast for Crows.'
> 
> Forget book descriptions of Oberyn, Oberyn is Pedro Pascal. Sansa is Sophie Turner but you knew that. To age Sansa up or not to age her up forgive me old gods and new but its the 'Fantasy' Middle Ages but I'll go with HBO's 14 at the point of not long after age declared on marriage to Tyrion, and declare her nameday to be close. 'Notes won't make her any older.'
> 
> If you want to see the horror of Medieval arranged marriage check out Edmund Tudors (28) treatment of Margaret Beaufort (12). In the Middle Ages this was the kind of conduct that would get a man ostracized if nothing else. 
> 
> Maternal death rate in the Middle Ages 1 in 10? There about's? You would hope the order of Maester's would improve the figures for the nobility. It got worse before it got better, average life expectancy of an English woman in the 1600's was 28.


	5. The Lions Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No it's not Ellaria's TLC of Sansa, its the conversation I had to have Tywin have with Cersai

Tywin didn't bother looking up from the letter he was reading as the door to his Solar slammed open then slammed closed. "How dare you father how dare you. She was my prisoner and I needed her. The testimony of his own wife freely given would have been utterly condemning for that little monster."

Tywin did final glance up as his daughter slammed her hands down on the far side of his desk. He didn't say a word he just looked at her, at the rage on her face as she went on spit flying from her lips. "You want Tyrion dead as much as I do father, why on earth are you doing this, giving that silly little bitch to Dorne. She hates us she'll have their armies marching into the Stormlands in months heading straight for us father, this is the most stupid thing you've ever...."

"I'd stop there if I were you." Tywin interrupted her keeping his expression calm as he could and his voice level, he could have just let the woman rage but it would have been a waste of his time. "If the 'silly bitch' can persuade Prince Doran to send his army into the Stormlands, were our heavy horse could break it utterly, I would thank her most sincerely, pardon her and welcome her back to court. He will not however, and who are you to speak of freely given testimony after you put her in the black cells, a maid of four and ten, who do you think is going to believe you didn't have her tortured as well. And I know you plan to have her confess some part in it and subject her to a cruel death. Tell me why do you hate her so? She seems a biddable enough child to me and good, a finer lady than you ever were already, is that why you loath her?"

"How dare you say that little girl is better than I am, oh she's good yes, oh she's oh so very good and nice and pretty." Cersei continued to glare at Tywin in an intolerably disrespectful way, his anger began to rise. "She hated Joffrey, I know she put Tyrion up to this, encouraged him in it. She is a regicide and deserves to......"

"Of course she hated Joffrey he was a MONSTER!" Now Tywin did raise his voice and stood up leaning over the desk towards her almost enjoying the way Cersei flinched backwards from his ire. "A monster YOU created. You had no control over him and you have cost your House dearly because of that, he had his own betrothed beaten and abused in public in the THRONE ROOM, you should have PROTECTED the Stark girl YOU did NOT. If I saw a useful way to profit from our possession of Sansa Stark and took it then that is my decision and mine ALONE, Oberyn Martell will marry her I'm sure. Yes some of things she will tell him will only raise his anger against us but his having her for his wife will also distract him, he'll be loath to leave her side for quite some time I believe. Time we need." 

"You have given him the key to the North father, the key to the North." Cersei might cowed but she still went on with questioning his decisions. "You married her to Tyrion for that very reason."

"And between you my children ruined my plan for her and for the North, my whoring monster of a son gets given a most beautiful young woman of an ancient House as wife and declines to bed her." Tywin pointed his finger at her angrily. "And now you bring these ridiculous charges against Tyrion, I do as you say want him gone, but not in a way so damaging to our name. I will ask you again to drop the charge, tell the court you were overcome with grief, and ask his pardon. I'll have one of the servers from the dais put to the question till they admit to being an agent of Stannis, and that will be the matter DONE."

"I will not, he did it father he killed my son. Say what you will, do what you will, I will declare his guilt for the rest of my days." Cersei's face was resolute Tywin could see and his anger grew. "Who else would have done it?"

"THE BLOODY TYRELL'S CERSIE" The Lion roared seriously wanting to walk around the desk and shake her into seeing reason. "Do you think they wanted their precious Rose of Highgarden at the mercy of your son after what you let him have done to Sansa Stark, I KNOW its them, even if I don't know which of them it was. But they have seventy thousand men around this city. So I must forebear and they have done myself and the realm a favour anyway. Your son would have destroyed our House given time and now I can spend the rest of my life guiding Tommen to be a great King."

"No father, no." Cersei shook her head though she had paled visibly in the face of his anger. "Tyrion did it, he threatened it often enough. And even if I agree to spare the Little Dove from any blame, which you had but to ask me to do I swear. He is to blame for your grandsons death however much you welcome it. And I ask you again father what about the North why give it to the Martell's."

"Would you have really just given me the lady Sansa at my request?" Tywin's green eyes locked hard with Cersei's, why could she not understand what he was telling her. "Really Cersei would you have done that, you should have asked my leave before you put her in the cells in the first place. And the North, the North is a long way from Dorne, and Dorne has no strength at sea. And Winter is coming if you hadn't heard the rumour in the Stark words. The Dornish won't attempt it till the spring and by then Sansa Stark might be dead in child birth, or be so contented with life as a Dornish Princess that she'll nolonger care. If they do move they will need the support of a fleet, sell sails are expensive. The Arryn's won't help them, the Tyrell's won't help them, Prince Doran won't be negotiating a deal with Balon Greyjoy. His only logical choice is my fleet, the Lannister fleet."

"You'd seriously directly aid the Martell's in taking Winterfell from the Bolton's?" Cersei stopped ignoring the chair on her side and sat in it shoulders slumped. "On what terms?"

"For a formal alliance carved in stone, Dorne to fully acknowledge the Crown's authority over them once more. Prince Trystane to take a seat on the small council and bring his wife to be your daughter Myrcella with him." He saw the smile that came to Cersei's lips at that thought and nodded to her. "You'd like that wouldn't you and so would I. And perhaps two of Oberyn's many daughters to serve as her ladies in waiting. Hopefully he wouldn't send us Obara." 

Tywin looked back down at his letters wishing that he could just get back on with them. "Two other choices existed for me regarding Lady Sansa shall I tell them to you, for I assure you you would not have had her life."

"Go on the father if you must." Cersei answered, though hardly looking like a dutiful daughter but it seemed to Tywin like she was now suitably cowed. "As I have said of course regarding Sansa I would have acceded to your wishes. But I still need her testimony against...."

"You don't need her you'll bribe your way to a hundred witnesses." Tywin interrupted her again this was becoming an intolerable waste of his time. "Your brother is about to return here any day, he has lost his sword hand as you know, you have thoughtfully set a precedent where a Kingsguard can be dismissed. I could have forced Jaime out of the Kingsguard and married him to Sansa Stark. I would have told him the choice was wed her or watch you have her burned alive after public torture."

"What are you talking about father, I would never dream of doing such a thing to a girl of four and ten...." Cersei began but stopped talking at the look Tywin gave her. He could almost see the wheels turning as she tried to think who could be the person who had reported her plan to him. "I was very angry when I said those things. Anyway Jaime will never leave the Kingsguard no matter what you tell him or promise him, he knows how much Tommen will need him as Lord Commander."

"It's time one of my children did as they were damned well told, but I couldn't trust him not to be an idiot like his brother and leave the girl untouched for months." Tywin hoped that Jaime would listen to him when he got back to Kings Landing, Aerys had stolen him, his heir. Now was the time for Jaime to do his duty to House Lannister and take a suitable bride from the Westerlands. "My other option would have been to make Sansa Stark your step-mother, wed her and give her at least two sons, one for the Rock and one for the North. NOW what do you think of my giving her to Oberyn Martell." 

"You wouldn't, you loved my mother, you still do." Cersei had a look of what could almost be fear on her face now, thinking perhaps of what influence Sansa might gain if she was sharing his bed. A lady Cersei had recently consigned to the black cells. "I don't believe you'd even think of it, the realm would laugh at you."

"But obviously I have thought about it as I'm talking to you of it now. Someone has to be willing to do what must be done for our House, I do still love your mother, but if you force my hand by trying to interfere in my arrangement with Dorne, to the extent they reject her, I'll do it." Tywin had considered it, he had considered marrying Sansa and if she gave him a healthy son disinheriting all his other children. Useless failures that they were. And now one of his grandchildren had proved almost as mad as Aerys. "I'll wed and bed her and there'll be nothing YOU can do to stop me. I'd treat her a bloody sight more honourably and kindly than you ever did."

"Give her to the bloody Dornish then." Cersei bowed her head defeated, Tywin grunted expecting her to stand up and leave, but of course she went on. "I suppose if nothing else, I'll have the comfort of the knowledge that the Little Dove will be totally debauched by the gallant Prince and his Paramour in the next few weeks. I can picture the wicked delightful pleasures that oh so perfect lady will enjoy in their arms. That 'biddable' fine young lady will very soon be seduced and trained into quite naturally performing acts a man might hesitate to ask of a whore." She paused and gave him a look of mock contrition. "Oh I'm sorry father do my lascivious words offend you?" 

"Maybe I should give them you and keep Sansa, if you think she'll have such a pleasant time with them why should I deny it to you, it would save them a good deal of time as they wouldn't have to train you." Tywin just picked up the next letter not even bothering to look to see if his words had any effect on Cersei. "Get out."

"Promise me Tyrion is mine father."

"He is, get out."

"My lord father." Tywin heard the rustling silk that accompanied the curtsy but didn't bother to look up and watch his daughter leave. Now at last he could get on with running the realm. *Oh to live in a world where I could have offered Oberyn Cersei and he would have accepted and been leaving with her instead of Lady Sansa.*

Tywin read on for a minute but then he put the letter down, thinking of Sansa Stark's blue eyes, red hair and ripening figure. *Wicked delightful pleasures......... No I cannot take her back from him, I still love my wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tywin and Joanna Lannister: "Only Lady Joanna truly knows the man beneath the armor, and all his smiles belong to her and her alone."
> 
> Lannister bits always move along very swiftly I find, expect a few days wait till the next chapter.
> 
> Oh also in my mind Tywin knows or strongly suspects the Tyrell's and quite frankly doesn't give s*** they've saved him the trouble of dealing with Joffrey himself. Cersei is so obsessed by Tyrion being the valonqar that she doesn't want to listen.


	6. Ellaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellaria and Sansa meet, muchly book focused.

Ellaria

Ellaria led Sansa gently by the hand through the entrance hall of the mansion and up two flights of stairs, to the master bedroom that had been hastily cleared for her use. She saw the girls blushes as people beheld the state to which she had been reduced, just outside the chambers double door they halted and Ellaria said softly to Sansa . "Oh sweetling don't be upset at how people look at you, you have no blame for the state that woman has put you in, we will soon have all made right again."

"I hope so." Sansa answered her, as a tear rolled down her face, "But I do not think I will ever, ever, forget that cell. My body can be cleaned my mind cannot."

"You will I hope find happiness in Dorne, and I will do all in my power to ensure you do." Ellaria turned the girl a little and took her hands, dirty though they were, looking into her blue eyes. "You are young in time all of this will just be a distant memory. I know you grieve for your family and House Martell cannot replace them, but we all will try to make you feel welcome in Dorne. But come now we'd best not let your bath water grow cold."

Opening the door Ellaria waited for Sansa to step through and then followed her. They had spread a tarpaulin on the floor to keep the water from dripping through to the room below. They had dragged in two baths one was large and only half full, waiting to be topped up with hot water. The second was a smaller hip bath steam rising from the hot water in it. The room was spacious enough its walls lined with oak panelling. A fire blazed in a white stone fire place behind the bath tubs to help keep out the chill of early Autumn. A large four posted bed occupied the farthest corner of the room.

"Two baths?" Sansa asked looking tired and confused.

"Yes my dear." Ellaria nodded. "The hip bath to get you clean, the large bath for you to lie in and relax for a time, you will not I think wish to stay long in the water in the first one. We will put oil and perfume and rose petals in the second."

There were three maids standing behind the bathtubs all wearing the same orange silk dresses. "These girls are my maids Mirya, Sarella and Lorella they and Lady Larra and I will assist you in refreshing yourself." Ellaria thought 'refreshing' was a good term to use with how the poor child stank, she was not quite sure why Lady Larra had decided to invite herself into the room. "Sarella go and see how they are coming along with the hot water for the second bath, Lorella if you will tie Lady Sansa's hair back we will begin."

Four lengths of leather served to gather Sansa's hair into a pony tail. It could be washed and brushed later and the Ellaria helped her with the metal clasps at the front of her dress, she noted how the girl blushed once more and how her hands trembled slightly. 

"There is nothing to fear Sansa we are all but women here." Ellaria watched Sansa faintly bite her lower lip and then nod.

"It was a woman who ordered me put into a place with no light at all and without even a bucket for a latrine." Sansa moved her shoulders to help Ellaria remove the purple overdress and start to pull the sleeves down her arms. "I must tell you that I do not wish for a second to see the back of my under dress."

As the purple dress came down Ellaria could see why, how could anyone have reduced a high born maid to such a state. The white of it was dreadfully stained at the back of the skirt. "What monsters these Lannister's are." Ellaria began to work on the laces of the corset that bound Sansa from just above her hips to just below her breasts. "Did they even feed you?"

"Lord Tywin sent me food from his own table." Sansa sighed and shook her head. "It was almost an unkind act in itself, had they starved me then my.....my trials might have been less."

Ellaria dropped the corset atop the blackened purple dress and then began to unlace the back of Sansa's under dress. With Sansa's help it came off easily, despite herself Ellaria found she could not help but admire her bare neck and shoulders, and back covered just now by a silk slip. *A beautiful near woman is this, Dorne will love her.*

As the dress peeled down Sansa's long slender arms Ellaria paused horrified by a great yellowing bruise on her left forearm. It seemed to be unmistakably the shape of a hand. "Who did this to you child, who has handled you so brutally?"

"Ser Meryn Trant Lady Ellaria." Sansa answered her in a sad small voice. "When taking me to the black cells he took a fierce hold of my arm, though I offered him no resistance. I suppose it was because the Queen had forbidden him to beat me again, it was the only chance he had to hurt me once again."

"My gods a knight of the Kingsguard has beaten you!" Ellaria would not have believed it if she had not seen the actual handprint for it could be called nothing less. They had heard the rumours of her suffering but thought them only that.

The dress came down Sansa's shapely legs as she replied, kicking off her soiled shoes. "Five.... five knights of the Kingsguard beat me at the Kings command, Trant, Arys Oakheart, Boros Blount, Preston Greenfield and Mandon Moore." She peeled off her stockings and then removed her small clothes. "The latter two have already faced the Fathers judgement. In...in truth I count myself lucky, as you can see I bear no scars from it. Though the last time if Lord Tyrion had not stopped it.... Trant was striking me with the flat of his sword across the backs of my legs..... Had I not been still wearing my skirt, or had he struck my back which was already bared..... I would not appear as I do. Only Sandor Clegane who was no knight refused to strike me."

"Oh my love, sweet Sansa." *Arys Oakheart beat her, Arys Oakheart who Arianne has seduced, I must learn more of this but later I think.* Ellaria wanted to put her arms round Sansa to hug her, to comfort her, but the girl was naked as her nameday. Already she was gaining a woman's curves though left a little thin perhaps because of her trials and her grief. *Dorne will love her, I might love her in but a year or two myself.* Ellaria swallowed trying to focus on the girls face, on her eyes blue as a sunlit sea. "Well enough of such dreadful things sweetling let me test the water for you." 

The first bath was hot but Ellaria found it bearable to put her hand in it. "Try it my dear Sansa, stand in first and we will scrub your back and legs.... and the place you had no means of cleaning. We may need to scrub but we will be careful as we can not to bruise you."

To embarrassed to make any reply Sansa assisted by Mirya climbed in her hands on the girls shoulders and the other two maids set to work.

********************************************************************

Nearly an hour later the room smelled pleasantly of lavender and lemon water and of the exotic Myrish scents that filled the oils that the maids had rubbed into Sansa's skin. Ellaria presumed that several rose bushes in the garden must have been stripped of their best blooms for the petals that were strewn in the water. Now Ellaria was herself combing through Sansa's fresh washed hair which flowed down over the side of the bath into a bowl on the floor.

"You are sure there are no lice Ellaria, are you certain of it." Sansa asked the question that had been troubling her for at least the last five minutes. Hence the fine tooth comb that Ellaria was using to reassure her. "I would so hate to have to have my hair cut off."

"Oh my dear child don't even think such a thing." Lady Larra interjected from the chair she was sat in a glass of wine in her hand. Ellaria had noted how little help she had offered during the course of Sansa's bathing, and wondered again why she was even in the room, engaged in idle conversation with the girl. She was stony Dornish and had never kept a female paramour to Ellaria's knowledge. "I'm sure you need have no fears on that score, from what I fear the Black Cells are scare ever occupied."

"The comb is clean sweetling." Ellaria assured Sansa. "Come now my dear let us have you up out of that bath before you go all to wrinkles. We'll get you dry and into night attire and you then we'll eat and you may rest in bed early though it is. Do you wish me to join you, as I said I will chase away any bad dreams."

"That would be most kind of you." Sansa turned round in the bath and sat up a little with just a few rose petals covering her bare breasts. "Might I have a lantern Lady Ellaria.....Tonight.... I do not know if I can face the darkness..... Ever again."

"As I said Sansa, time will heal you." Ellaria was suddenly reminded of a painting she had seen in a brothel in Oldtown, of a beautiful naked river goddess trying to tempt a handsome noble to his doom in the Honeywine. She tried again to focus just on Sansa's eyes. *I have been having far too passionate an adventure in Kings Landing. I must control my self... gods I could drown in these blue eyes.* "I will haste into my own night attire and then we shall eat." She noted the look of concern on Sansa's face. "I have assigned the cooking for us to one of the local cooks left over from the previous unlucky owner. Fear not for your tummy it will be food you are used too."

"Is the food in Dorne so very different Ellaria?" Sansa asked her quietly not wanting to cause offense.

"From what you have eaten in the North and here very different indeed." Ellaria patted one of Sansa's hands as it rested on the side of the bath tub. "Usually Sansa we are cruel to foreigners who come among us, serving them the hottest dishes. But to you we shall be kind and gentle sweet Lady letting you grow used to our food."

With that Ellaria stood up and left the maids to do their work, she shot Lady Larra a glance as she walked towards the door.

"Oh yes, I should go and find how my children fare I suppose." After a few words of farewell to Sansa Larra followed Ellaria from the room. Out in the corridor she stood beside her and in a near whisper said. "The song made flesh it seems. 'A maid as red as Autumn, with sunset in her hair.'"

"Yes I had noticed." Ellaria replied trying to keep any trace of sarcasm from her voice. "You seemed somewhat effected by her." 

"It would be impossible not to be, such a beautiful maid, and so courteous despite her ordeals the poor child." Lady Larra went on oblivious to the annoyed way Ellaria was starting to look at her. "She's only a year older than my Perros, I don't suppose you could do me the favour of asking Prince Oberyn if he might consider....?"

"I thought you were seeking an arrangement for him with the Manwoody's with one of their girls?" Ellaria interrupted eyebrows raised. Sansa had scarce been the Martell's ward for half a day and here already was the first offer of marriage.

Lady Larra Blackmont did not even have the courtesy to blush. "Well he has not met the Manwoody maid yet of course so it's easily put to one side. Anyway Ellaria should a mother not aim high for her son, to wish to see him King or Prince Consort of Winter? I feel certain that by tomorrow your Lord Father will have offered Prince Oberyn an Uller as bridegroom, and Lord Manwoody the same from his House." The Lady then shrugged with a broad smile. "I know it's a vain hope, House Martell will almost for certain have Lady Stark for their own. Prince Quentyn will doubtless gain himself a most suitable delightful Princess from his uncles gallantry today. They will make a fine match I'm sure. a charming young man and a beautiful lady." 

"Yes I don't doubt you are correct." Ellaria managed to answer as the likely future course of events dawned on her. She managed somehow to answer the curtsey Lady Larra gave her as she did finally set off to seek her children. *A Martell match for Sansa Stark. Quentyn is on another path, Doran is too old, Trystane is pledged to Myrcella there is only one match with House Martell fitting for this fair child.... Is Sansa Stark going to take the man, the life, I have known and loved away from me.*

Ellaria took a deep breath and walked to the room next door where her and Oberyn's things had been placed. Quickly she began to take off her dress. *It is not her fault if it happens and Oberyn could have acted no other way in this. I will not beg her to show me mercy. I will be kind to her though as I should be to this motherless maid, and I could love her if my family can stay together.....*

***************************************************

Sansa

It was the most 'immodest' nightdress Sansa had ever worn, the skirt scarce coming past her knee. and with a slit of all things in the right side which came up to her mid thigh. And it had no covering for her arms at all and but thin straps across her bared shoulders. Her own nightdresses were of embroidered linen and covered her from toes to throat and were sleeved to the wrist. Did Dornish ladies really wear such garments to bed, she supposed they must for here one existed in green silk with a golden quill embroidered on the bodice. *Loaned to me then by the Lady of House Jordayne.... Myria? Who at least had the decency to not come sit in this room and observe my nakedness.* 

"It suites you so my lady." The maid Sarella told her. "Our Dornish silks will enhance your beauty."

"You are most kind to say so." Sansa answered modestly. "Could I have the robe please, after bathing I would not like to risk taking a chill."

"Certainly my lady." It was silk as well a black robe long and flowing enough to conceal her legs fully from view, though the v of the neck was low enough to show an inch of the green of her nightdress and the lace from elbow to wrist was near transparent. Once it was securely fastened however she felt more comfortable in herself, and the materiel did she had to admit feel good against her skin. *I will I think plead the Autumn cold and sleep in it if I may, I must be modesty itself especially in Dorne if what my maids gossiped about it is true.*

Among the Salty Dornish it seemed Lords and Ladies might take lovers both before and after marriage Sansa reflected, as she sat in one of the two chairs set round the small dining table that had replaced the baths. *If I do marry Oberyn what then, in Dorne it seems I must be careful oh so careful in my behaviour, never lead any man to think I seek his embrace save Oberyn. After a year of fearing and experiencing the violence and taunts of knights. Fearing their lust, having nightmares of rape or torture, it seems I go to a place where a man may freely try his luck at seduction on a lady, and if I want to indulge my husband will be expected not to be jealous. I must be guarded there, guarded in my stance, my words, my looks and my deeds. I will give no man save him cause to even think I might welcome a kiss or a touch. I will be as the ice in the North to every man but him.*

*If I do accept betrothal to him will I be expected to allow him to take his pleasure of me even before we wed. Do Dornish maidens even of my age yearn wantonly for his kisses, his caresses, to open themselves to him so he may be the man who teaches them the arts of love, will hundreds of girls envy me. He very well will know what pleases a woman if nothing else, has my torment here quite killed my passions that I feel nothing almost at the thought of him, no yearning for the pleasures of the flesh that I might partake of in his bed? And after the wedding shall I be like Visenya with my husband spending but one night a sennight or less in my arms. He keeping himself in Ellaria's arms far more than mine, or shall it grow to be the other way and she to hate me if my sweet youth has more appeal to him.*

Had circumstances been different and she not been a prisoner, had a match with Prince Oberyn been negotiated by her family to gain a Dornish alliance Sansa could picture her mother's demands. Prince Oberyn would have had to agree to separate from his Paramour and his daughters, Sansa could not for a second picture herself making such a demand. Even if he agreed what kind of marriage would she have if it began with such rancour and heartbreak for him, she needed him loyal to her, keenly loyal to one who had only treated him well if he was indeed to make her a Queen of Winter. Kindness and acceptance might bring her so much, Ellaria had certainly so far been kindness itself to her, how could she pay her back with pain. *I must never think of her as a low woman, she is the natural daughter of the Lord of Hellholt a high possession in Dorne if nowhere else in Westeros, she is a Lady by rank not a whore. But what of her, oh what of her. Fourteen years I was told they are together if I can believe my maids, if there is any argument between us he will take her side. I know he will take her side, I must show her every respect and hope that she will continue to be kind to me and see me only as a friend, not as a rival, and that she will urge him never to neglect me. For if I find that I feel pleasure in' it' in the act, that I yearn for him but am denied his embrace because he seldom shares my bed it will be cruelty itself, my heart will break from it.* 

Sansa realized she was just sat there staring at the place settings before her ignoring Sarella completely, the other two maids had left un noticed by her perhaps to fetch the first course of the meal. Sansa tried to think of some pleasant words to say to the girl but then her hostess re-entered the room.

Ellaria was wearing a matching robe to Sansa's but in red, she was perhaps not the most beautiful of women but she certainly had a most obvious sensuality about her looks though. "Do not get up my dear, I must say Sansa you look so well now, so refreshed."

"I feel much better. In myself and in my mind." Sansa wondered if what she had been told about the resilience of youth was true. But hours ago she had been close to broken. Now given hope and what seemed to be security she felt much better. *Though I could be broken just as easily again if these good people were snatched away from me.* "I thank you for this robe Ellaria but what will I wear tomorrow?"

"Your own things Sansa," Ellaria reassured her. "I spoke briefly to Oberyn just now and the old Lion is to have all your possessions delivered here tomorrow morning. Now sweetling what would you like to drink, we have the best Dornish wine of course."

"Oh," Sansa wondered if she should accept a glass out of politeness. "I... I do not drink very much wine, might I perhaps have some honeyed lemon water."

"Of course you may, and I will have the red wine I think." 

Even as Sarella prepared the drinks Mirya and Lorella walked in with the first course. Sansa found herself sampling an oxtail soup with fresh buttered brown bread. She found that she had an appetite and managed to empty her bowl eating as daintily as she could not wanting to spill so much as a drop of the soup on her borrowed robe. "Ellaria Prince Oberyn has asked me to tell him what happened to me here in Kings Landing, as I have told the truth of it to you could you perhaps tell him of it for me."

"Is there a reason you do not wish to tell him yourself." Ellaria asked her gently placing a hand on Sansa's wrist.

"I feel certain it will anger him, I do not wish to see him so...." Sansa felt Ellaria's grip tighten a little then relax. 

"My dear I understand you have every reason to fear men's anger, and yes sometimes Oberyn will dash around a room pulling at his hair and shouting in a passion, but in fourteen years never has he raised his hand to me, and never have I feared him." Ellaria was looking at her so sincerely that Sansa could not do anything but believe her. "But I will tell him for you if you wish it." 

"It would be a kindness."

The second course came in. Lamb sauced with mint and honey and cloves with buttered carrots and mashed turnip. Between mouthful's feeling a little guilt over her hostess setting aside what she normally ate Sansa asked. "I hope you do not find this food to bland Ellaria?"

"It doesn't matter Sansa, you need to eat well my dear at your age." Ellaria took another mouthful of food seemingly enjoying it well enough. "Tell me Sansa what do you like to do for pleasure." 

"I like to dance, to sing and play the harp and bells, I love embroidery and dress making, I have begun to enjoy riding more than I used too, though here they would only let me ride round and round the courtyard. I like card games sometimes and painting though I am better at landscape than portaits. I loved to read but what I used to love best were silly childish tales of chivalrous knights and their ladies. Florian and Jonquil, Lady Shella and the Rainbow Knight, of valiant Prince Aemon the Dragonknight and Queen Naerys. But then I found what knights were, nought but killers. Today though I met different knights." Sansa hoped with all her heart that Sandor had not been correct in what he had claimed knights to be.

"You should not abandon those, 'silly tales,' so readily if you like them Sansa, don't let your experiences here spoil them, they are just meant to lighten hearts." Sansa could only smile at that it was a kind thought and though she felt herself not a girl anymore they had ever been her favourite books. "So you are a mistress of the arts then, Tyene will enjoy having another artist in the family,"

"It was rather more my mother's influence than love of art as such, she said a ladies hands should never be idle. Tell me who is Tyene?" Sansa asked thinking this must be one of the natural daughters her maids had gossiped of. "Is she your daughter?"

"No Sansa Tyene's mother was a Septa Oberyn seduced, an Andal from the Reach. Oberyn was a wild one in his youth. I think she will like you, she will be happy to no longer be the only blue eyed lady in the family."

Sansa's eyes widened with shock at that. *What value should I place on oaths to sun and spear and seven if he thinks so little of the gods. Perhaps this lady was a girl forced into becoming a septa by her family but still to do such a thing. And 'family,' am I to be the 'sweet little wife' in a chamber beside the one he shares with Ellaria, surrounded by rooms occupied by his daughters, oh what would my mother say.*

"Oh." Sansa wondered if she should speak of her potential marriage to Oberyn, for still despite all else that might be said against him she needed a valiant man with skill at arms, a general men would follow. No better choice was available to her than the Red Viper, for Dornish spears would rally to any adventure he commanded, and Tyrion had spoken of the repute he had among the sell swords of Essos. Summoning up her courage Sansa added. "Ellaria, I feel I should tell you that Prince Oberyn and I.... That I may very well...."

"Oberyn may well become your husband." Ellaria answered giving her a reassuring smile. "It's not a difficult calculation to make Sansa. He is your best choice for marriage into House Martell."

*He should not be if it were just marriage, Doran should discard Myrcella a bastard born of incest and give me Trystane as husband. Trystane is but a boy though and not the commander I need.* Now Sansa put down her fork and placed her hand atop Ellaria's. "Yes I suppose it isn't, I do want you to know that.....that.... I have no desire to part Prince Oberyn from his children, or his children from their mother. It would please me if you would be part of my life, to help me in Dorne... If perhaps the younger children might grow to regard me as an Aunt I would be pleased. For I shall have no nieces or nephews of mine own House now."

Ellaria nodded and smiled warmly and standing bent and kissed Sansa on the cheek before resuming her seat. "It is early yet and we have only met today, but I thank you for that thought, that kindness. Yes sweetling if you will be content to join our family I will be your friend and companion. Help you with your own little ones when they come along. Be their Aunt Ellaria."

*Mother I am sorry but what other choice do I have.* Sansa could not help that thought from coming to her. She resumed eating for a time but then curiosity overcame her. "Could you tell me of Prince Oberyn's daughters, I have only knowledge of them gained through gossip. Do you think they will like me."

"There are eight of them my dear, the Sand Snakes." Ellaria answered. "Let me think, Obara is the oldest, she is nine and twenty and one of the finest spears in Dorne. Do not expect much more than indifference from her, but if it comes to hazard and you are in danger she will be at her father's shoulder spear in hand defending you to the death. Nymeria, Nymeria is six and twenty, a great lady, most beautiful and elegant a most cunning politician. She'll see you as a pretty Princess with an oh so useful claim. You can expect her to treat you civilly and courteously I'm sure. Tyene, sweet pretty blond Tyene is four and twenty. She will want to take you under her wing I think, please take any advice she gives you with a pinch of salt , or ask me for my opinion of it before you act upon it. Sarella is twenty, she is a great one for books and learning but is away on an adventure at the moment, you might not meet her for quite some time."

Sansa nodded trying not to show any concern. Oberyn's oldest daughter was old enough to be her mother. Nymeria sounded frightening, Tyene..... well perhaps if one of Oberyn's older daughters was her friend it might help her with the other three. 

"Then there are my own girls, Elia the lady lance, ah Elia, she is four and ten."

"The lady lance?" Sansa asked mystified, did many Dornish ladies train in arms.

"Yes she wishes to be a knight, to be a famous jouster." Ellaria sighed. "Oberyn encourages her, I discourage her. She carries a constant aroma of horse behind her. She is a pretty child of your own age, I hope you might be a good influence on her. Help me perchance in my attempts to make her a lady, but I doubt it will work."

Sansa thought back to the Hands Tourney and the Mountain, how could a girl face such risks. Her sister Arya had wanted to be a knight of course but she had only trained with a sword. 

"Obella is ten and three a clever little maid, and then my little ones Dorea is nine and Loreza who is seven. They will all think you a fine lady and love you because their mother is your friend." Ellaria laughed at that thought. "I have missed them so much and thanks to you now I shall swiftly return to them. So my dear Sansa do you think you will be overwhelmed by your new family." 

"I do not think so, it will be good to be surrounded by people I might grow to like, perhaps to love." Was it really a thing of such great harm Sansa thought. If in Dorne this was normal why not take the easy path, but a memory came back to her of Tyrion. Of his staring at her as they had so recently journeyed in their litter. *I thought he looked like a starving child but I had no food to give him, now am I the child and am I to be feasted till I burst.*

What problems this might cause her she could not for certain tell. If her path did take her back to Winterfell how would her lords react, would Oberyn really want to leave Dorne and his family behind for her. Her people might even now be sowing Direwolf banners and be yearning for their Maiden Queen's return, when they would rise up and destroy House Bolton. What would they think if she returned with not just a Dornish Prince as husband, but also with his Paramour and at least four of his children, his 'bastards' the North would call them.

The third course came in blueberry pie with cream. Sansa liked this very much she had surprised herself with how heartily she had eaten, and she managed to consume her slice with ease. *It is the dark I fear now most I think, but I do feel recovered. Is it just because I feel so much reason to feel safe, that I need never fear those cells or torment in that place below again. The day after tomorrow I will finally be free of this place.*

Sansa and Ellaria spoke much of Dorne, its climate and the heat and how to endure it, and the delightful relief that could be had from it at the water gardens. They spoke of fashions for ladies. and though Ellaria was kinder than the Queen had been Sansa found that in Dorne as well ladies as High Born as her making their own dresses was considered 'quaint.' 

Despite her wish to be at Sunspear as quickly as possible Sansa could not help but feel her sense of relief at her escape be tinged by fear yet again. She had never been to sea, or set foot even on a ship. Would she arrive in Dorne a pale sea sick shadow of her current self. Must she fear storms or pirates or the fleet of Stannis Baratheon?

The lemoncakes came last, glazed with sugar. By then Sansa's tiredness was coming back on her in full force, and she could only manage to eat one of them. "It's good I am so tired perhaps, if I constantly eat as I have this evening I will become quite fat." 

"I doubt that my dear, and if it is in the right places.....well it will 'enhance' your looks, Oberyn loves to dance as well, and he will take you on adventures by horse to keep you exercised." Ellaria stood up and moved back across the room towards the bed. "Shall we retire then Sansa you look quite worn out."

"I will use the guaderobe as of course there is one here. That feels like such a boon after the cells, and then yes if we may."  
"Would you like me to send out for a goblet of dreamwine? It might help you sleep."

Sansa shook her head. "I do not wish to become reliant on such for sleeping. I feel as if I will be asleep as soon as my head touches a pillow, and I will have you beside me to chase away my fears."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 16000 words and its still only day one. Well Sansa met very important people for her future life on day one. So on it went. Next chapter will be Oberyn/Ellaria discussing hopes/fears/ambitions and tentative plans re the sweet Lady who they wish to add to their family. Then I'll start to get things moving with more haste to Sunspear and 'romance' and 'vacation'
> 
> Ellaria is the passionate sensual lady of the books who is no vengeance driven Princess killer. She speaks to Obara, Nymeria and Tyene of the need to end the blood feud not of continuing it till her daughters have to try to avenge their half sisters,
> 
> The Sand Snakes of the books if I may quote Areo Hotah: 'Hotah studied each of them in turn. Obara, rusted nails and boiled leather, with her angry, close-set eyes and rat-brown hair. Nymeria, languid, elegant, olive-skinned, her long black braid bound up in red-gold wire. Tyene, blue-eyed and blond, a child-woman with her soft hands and little giggles.' Obara is a warrior who might give Brienne a hard fight. Nymeria and Tyene are stylish Dornish ladies of high standing. They are not the squabbling childish persons presented by HBO. Tyene is not Ellaria's daughter and so not 'Bad pussy.'
> 
> A re read of AFFC and ADWD reminded me Tyene was my favourite. 'A Dornish Delight.'
> 
> I'm not ignoring Sarella, consensus is that she has got into the citadel disguised as the acolyte Alleras and so is out of town probably for most of this story while she forges her chain. 
> 
> Sennight ye olde English for a week used by GRRM extensively. I had to look it up but will be deploying it.
> 
> I hope I'm not making Sansa seem 'easy' with regard to friendship and Ellaria, or too calculating. Her first priority is to get the flock out of Dodge. Her second is that in the future she might need an army, and happy Oberyn indeed more likely to provide same than sad Oberyn. This is not anti-Sansa she's faced with marriage that comes with live in mistress and accompanying 'neices.' Catelyn would be most displeased, she has reason for disquiet but is willing to adapt. Some 'kindness' motivation as well. (Yeah ok also back up on her feet mentally rather fast) 
> 
> Since I found this page if nothing else everyone will eat well. http://iceandfire.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Food_and_Beverages


	7. In the Hour of the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellaria and Oberyn hold a late night conversation about Sansa.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has given Kudos and commented.

Oberyn

Around the hour of the Wolf Oberyn gently opened the door to Sansa's room and looked in on her. She was sleeping peacefully on her back beneath the sheets, her auburn hair like flame across the white pillow she rested on. It was a sight to take his breath away with her beautiful face so peaceful now as she rested with Ellaria lying on her side beside her. *It will be no hardship for me to have this lady in my life, but most especially if only I do not have to face the heartache of losing she who sleeps beside Sansa.*

Ellaria was not asleep though, she looked up and round at him and put her finger to her lips, then very carefully slid out of the bed and padded on bare feet to his side. Drawing him out of the room she shared a deep passionate kiss with him then whispered. "Be quiet Oberyn, she has woken twice to night terrors since we lay down. I would not have her rest disturbed again." 

"I am sorry to hear it for she looks so peaceful, I will be quiet as a mouse." Oberyn took her hands in his and asked her. "And why are you not sleeping too Ellaria my love?"

"I am too taken in by her, bewitched by the sight of her she looks so beautiful asleep." Ellaria smiled softly as they leaned against the wall one of her hands still entwined with his. "I feel I have her in my heart already, she is an easy lady to fall in love with. Well tell me how went your meeting with the lords and knights?"

"Most are content, though of course we came here for justice not a grand rescue." Oberyn had met with the Dornish nobles who had accompanied him and explained the reason for Lady Sansa's presence and their almost immediate departure from Kings Landing. "Lord Manwoody was most useful to me in this matter, saying that all might be named in the verses of the songs the minstrels will make of the rescue of the Red Wolf by the Red Viper. Songs indeed huumpphhh."

"He may be right it is the kind of deed they love, and your lives together will be a great romance I'm sure." Ellaria stroked the back of Oberyn's hand with her thumb. "And what of my dear lord father what did he have to say for himself?"

"He went along with the opinion of the rest but looked disquieted." Oberyn looked at Ellaria to see if her face bore any trace of the worry that he himself felt. "He fears for the future of his daughter and granddaughters for the result of this adventure is obvious to all now."

"If that beautiful child does not change her mind he has no reason to fear." Ellaria's smile part lifted the clouds that had been hanging over Oberyn, she told him what Sansa had said to her over dinner. "I would have packed my bags and girls to go to Hellholt if it had been necessary for her happiness, but now perhaps it is not, I will be her friend forever if she holds to this."

"I will also if she will be so kind to us and our daughters," Oberyn brought her hand up to his lips and kissed each of her fingers. "But you must know Ellaria a time may come when I must go North to live, to help Sansa rule. In that place our love may be a difficult thing to continue it might harm my wife in both war and politics."

"Yes I know Oberyn." Ellaria rested her head against his shoulder. "But if this buys us a few more years together than may have to be enough. We must ensure your sweet wife enjoys her life in Dorne and is contented. I intend to do all I can for her, if only for possessive reasons I can tell you I will be as strong as the walls of Hellholt in defence of her complexion, and heed me my Prince of Dorne when I say you must always place her needs before mine, never give her cause for jealousy."

"It shall be so," Oberyn had a picture in his mind though, of the three of them happily in love, and in one bed. It was a sweeter and more innocent and less debauched picture than any of their recent adventures. But still it was there and it could be blissful for all concerned. "Don't tell me that you do not want to help me with her 'needs', though such might be a dreadful risk with a Northern lady who may well have no idea such pleasures exist."

"Yes and failure in such a seduction might ruin all." Ellaria gave Oberyn a look that made him think she though him rash to even suggest they take such a risk. "It would be the longest, most hesitant seduction of my life. Though I fear Tyene may well seek to enlighten Sansa swiftly enough when she meets her about how one woman may enjoy another."

"I will advise both Tyene and Nymeria that my wife, if that is what Sansa becomes. is not to be teased or toyed with or corrupted. Mine niece and both my daughters may also find I have less liking for their schemes from now on. Dorne must be rendered quieter than it has been in recent months for a time at least."

Oberyn stood there holding his lovers hand thinking as he had been for two hours earlier. "I have never been wed before. Council me oh wise woman of House Uller, what should my priorities be now?"

"You do not need me to tell you what those should be Oberyn."

Oberyn kissed her again plundering her mouth with his tongue, he broke away with a sigh. "Humour me my love." 

Her face flushed Ellaria answered him. "You should love your wife."

"Ah the easiest task set before me first, though I marry her to protect her and indeed barely know her. I do not think affection for her will be hard to find."

Teasingly Ellaria looked at him and said. "I have a question oh true knight of Dorne, do true knights make such haste to rescue ugly ladies from peril?"

"Of course we do oh lady of Dorne, but unless her father is very rich we take her to a place of safety kiss her hand and bid her farewell and go on our way. What else must I do?" 

"Huuummppphh as I thought, you must protect your wife."

"Easy again I hope in Dorne, where I shall seek to keep all things peaceful for at least two years." Oberyn still wanted justice but he had waited this long why not wait longer. The strength of House Tyrell linked with House Lannister was plain to see around the city, but two years from now they might be at each other's throats. "I will use the time to get to know and love my wife, and by then she will be seven and ten and may want a child she will be old enough to safely bear. I would welcome more daughters."

Ellaria smiled happily at that thought Oberyn noted, he pictured her guiding Sansa through the pregnancy and helping her with the baby and again it was a pleasant picture. "Oberyn her mother did bear more son's than daughters. Who knows she has the old gods to pray to as well as the seven, perhaps she will be the Lady to give you a son. She will want one for the North." 

"Well then we will try, but that is one thing I do fear, I do not want her destroying herself with pregnancy after pregnancy, desperately craving a boy. If after shall we say four children she has only daughters the North will have to become as Dorne and accept Queens of Winter." Oberyn was worried about this, and hoped the gods would be kind to Sansa. He did not want to have to deny her more children than that or possibly see her grow to resent her daughters, he would just have to change the world for her and them if he could. "Anyway that would be another year of peace as I would be with Sansa at the birth." 

"I agree with that she would need you." Ellaria gave him a look of mock sternness now. "You must honour your wife, you must moderate your behaviour from your wedding day onward Prince of Dorne."

"Yes, yes indeed I have though on this myself. If she is generous enough to agree to you continuing as my Paramour I cannot repay her by taking other women. My sweet wife and you Ellaria must be enough." Oberyn sighed thinking of the life he had led. "But of course you ladies cannot give me 'everything' I have enjoyed." 

"Well when that mood takes you be discreet, and take care Sansa never hears of it."

"Agreed." His appetites and passions were why Oberyn had ever avoided marriage but now here it seemed to be. "I have been thinking of another way to honour my wife, my Sansa, I picture a new banner with the sun and spear quartered with the Direwolf of House Stark. With Doran's consent I will found a new cadet branch of our family. I will take the name Prince Oberyn of House Stark Martell."

Now Ellaria did look surprised. "You would truly go so far for her?"

"Yes for a such a lady as Sansa Stark I can do no less. Next I ask should a husband who marries such a lady not be ambitious for his wife?"

"Yes I suppose he should, then you will make her Queen of Winter." Ellaria whispered, thinking probably of the cold of the North and separation from him perhaps forever. "You will venture it?"

Oberyn had spent time thinking of this above all else. What Sansa might achieve if she grew up a confident woman schooled in leadership by Doran and Oberyn Martell. "Her brother was King of the North AND of the Trident, should Sansa be any less. When I have pulled down House Bolton should I not also carry her revenge to the Twins and piss on the ashes of House Frey." Oberyn held up three fingers. "The North, the Riverlands and Dorne perhaps calling her Queen. The knights of the Vale are chivalrous and discontented could they not be brought in out of gallant regard for such a fair Queen?" Four fingers. "The Tyrell's may of course have Margaery as Queen for now but it will be years before Tommen can put a babe in her. and if Tywin does not find a way to separate his daughter from power she will ever work as Margaery's enemy. If Cersei ever harms her it will be the end of the alliance between Lion and Rose."

Ellaria shook her head. "Mance Tyrell would never back Sansa while she is your wife."

"Mance Tyrell won't live forever, should some fate befall him that might be blamed on House Lannister, Willas will come to power and he is my friend so perhaps..." A fifth finger. 

"This is not your brothers plan Oberyn." Doran's plan was oh so very secret but Ellaria was an intelligent woman, and deeply in the heart of House Martell. It did not take a great deal of figuring if you were close to the family. Oberyn often wondered how his niece Arianne was so blind to Doran's plans. 

He answered, "He is my older brother and ruling Prince so I will ever back his plan. But should death or insanity end it, and I remind you she across the water is a level of incest down from her father with a brother already gone mad. Should the realm truly have to go back to awaiting how the tossed coin lands each time a child of that House is born. The disease her families sins gave them is deeply buried in Daenerys Targaryen. If it claims her then I will be free to act as I have said regarding the future of this realm."

"She is a gentle lady Oberyn, she will grow to be a fine young woman and be happy in Dorne, why can that not be enough?"

"Do not mistake me if all she wants to be is Princess Sansa of House Stark Martell so be it. If she craves more though I will win it for her at any hazard."

Ellaria shook her head. "I believe she will not, let her be happy with her children, and her embroidery and dress making and our love and embraces. Let her be a beloved princess in peace, do not even think to seat Sansa amid the rusted blades of that Throne, and do not take great risks with your life that would take her husband from her."

"She is gentle but she is a Stark. As you know I was at Harranhal for the great tourney and I saw Rhaegar give her aunt that famed crown of blue roses. Her aunt was I am convinced the knight of the laughing tree, the same courageous blood of House Stark is in Sansa, If she proves a red wolf then I shall take the opportunity if I see it. Robert Baratheon did not take the Crown because he was a Targaryen cousin, he took it because he won a war. If I win a war fought for her then if I will it will I not have the right to place the Crown on Sansa's head?"

"On her head Oberyn why on hers, if you won that war you would be Oberyn First of his name and she but your wife, a Queen yes but not ruling. Take no offense my love but do you seriously think the Seven Kingdoms would accept the Red Viper as their king?"

Oberyn could see what she meant but all the same he shook his head. "No I would make it plain that Sansa ruled by taking only the titles Prince Consort and Protector of the Realm. She is more worthy than me, she would be Queen Sansa first of her name, and she would rule well and justly. Is that not a fine ambition to have for my wife?" 

"Yes it is a fine ambition, a dream floating on a sea of blood." Ellaria sounded very unhappy with the thought, her face gone pale. Ellaria Oberyn knew was almost as gentle as Sansa for all her Uller blood. "She will not want it not at all, you must not do it Oberyn, you must not set her on such a course impose such burdens on her, be ambitious for Sansa to be happy and be your loving wife. Think no more on it I beg you."

Oberyn sighed because he knew it would be a difficult task to accomplish even if he tried. Though Sansa WAS a lady of a great and ancient House. But for Stannis and his daughter House Baratheon was done, Robert's children were bastard Lannister's who could not be tolerated on the throne. In a few years there might be a half Tyrell heir who would have the armies of the Reach behind it. But why not Sansa Stark if Daenerys failed. "Alright my love I'll speak of it no more and call it just a dream. I will concentrate on loving Sansa and Ellaria and keeping you both safe. Speaking of love...."

"No Oberyn Martell you may not have me, what if Sansa were to wake and find herself alone and I were to 'engaged' to hear her ask where I was." Ellaria did kiss him though. "Now you had best to your bed and I to mine. And promise me Oberyn you won't spend all night plotting out some grand scheme that might bring all of us to ruin."

"I won't I promise, I will sleep as should you." He looked back in through the bed chamber door to see Sansa still sleeping peacefully. "Hopefully she will not be troubled by bad dreams again tonight. Well goodnight my love and rest please we will be of little use to her tired."

"Goodnight."

***************************************************

But Sansa was dreaming, she was riding on a horse beside a tall man in armour along a long tree lined stretch of the Kingsroad, heading North singing a song to him despite how much he scowled. 

A man with a burned face.

Sandor Clegane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Daenerys fans but I'm unconvinced re a Targaryen restoration. The series will end everything will seem happy ever after (if Daenerys and Jon/Aegon survive) you won't get to see their children go mad. Or get married to one another for the Dragonblood to stay pure.
> 
> Westeros is doomed!
> 
> Though I do find many of the JonSa works to be 'So romantic' but thats just a one off not to be repeated cousin marriage.
> 
> Addition to the notes: This morning I woke up to the thought, it's the end of day one and Oberyn is acting like an insane person coming out with such a scheme shouldn't this be weeks away? But then he is a general/military commander so naturally a major ? on his mind might be. "How am I going to reclaim the North." And once 'Well hang on her brother Robb was also King of the Trident.' drops in as it would doesn't the rest of it just flow in. So yeah not an 'insane Oberyn.' Feel free to tell me your opinions on this.


	8. Dornish Customs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pass 2500 hits, thanks to everyone who is reading.

Sansa

"Your hair is so soft my dear." Ellaria was brushing Sansa's hair after once again combing gently across her scalp to reassure Sansa that she had indeed brought no lice out of the black cell. Sansa was sat in front of the dressing table feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep. Even though she had woken several times in fear, but each time Ellaria had been there to hug her and stroke her hair, even singing her back to sleep with a Dornish lullaby on the last occasion. A maid could have brushed her hair but if Ellaria wanted to do it how could Sansa deny her after she had been so very kind. The memory of the black cell weighed on her still, but now she was safe surely. Soon to be gone from Kings Landing hopefully forever.

"When will my things be here Ellaria. I cannot sit here all day in my night clothes surely. I would like to go out and greet the company, should I not get to know them all as we are soon to share a ship?"

"You should indeed." Ellaria set down the brush and took up the cup of tea she had been drinking. "I could lend you a dress of mine if you wish, we are of a similar size and you should grow used to wearing Dornish silks." Ellaria must have noticed the way Sansa blushed at the thought. "A modest dress that won't shock anyone Sansa I'm certain I must own at least one such garment."

*Oh have I now insulted her with just a look.* Sansa began thinking to herself hastily answering. "That would be kind of you and I do hope that...."

"You have not offended me at all sweetling." Ellaria patted her hand reassuringly. "You have been raised among the first men and the Andal's where noble maidens dress modestly. I come from a much warmer land where customs are different. Where we wear layers of thin silk to protect us from the sun and the heat outdoors. While indoors bared arms and shoulders help a lady keep cool."

"Oh but does that not run the risk of....of... enflaming men?" Sansa really did blush now as she realized the impropriety of the question she had asked unthinking. "Oh I am sorry I should not even have mentioned such a thing."

"I am the perfect person to ask such things I am a Paramour after all." Looking at the smile on Ellaria's face Sansa wondered if she delighted in her blushes. But Ellaria was after all two and thirty and so much more experienced than her. "I have no doubt you have heard things of Dorne Sansa, doubtlessly wicked wanton things. Don't be worried by such stories though many are true, if you marry Oberyn no man will dare offer unwanted attention to you, a Princess of House Martell. A simple no from you will be enough to deter anyone who might ask you for a kiss for example. You will be able to walk around the palace in a dress of sheer lace as does Nymeria sometimes in perfect safety."

"I would never wear such a garment!" Sansa answered shocked at the very thought. *Oh gods I want to leave Kings Landing to be safe but to Dorne? Surely no lady would publically display herself so. Perhaps... perhaps in private with just Oberyn to see me.... perhaps when I am older.* "You are jesting with me I hope?"

"No my sweet." But Ellaria squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry I will make sure your new wardrobe is entirely comfortable for you. if you want lace to cover your back and pretty arms you may have it. Is there anything else you wish to ask me Sansa anything that troubles you?"

*Oh dare I ask her all I wish to ask her, now, this far from the bedding, though if I marry Oberyn it is but three months away..... But is it?* Sansa summoned up her courage. "I have heard that in Dorne.... In Dorne once the betrothal is agreed the betrothed may.... May lie together as if the wedding had already occurred..... Will Prince Oberyn wish to do so immediately if I agree to be his wife.... To enjoy me. to have his pleasure of...of ... Oh I cannot even say it."

"My dear Sansa do not distress yourself so, especially over Oberyn who will only ever want to give YOU pleasure, for tis not just the husband who has pleasure. He will not be in any haste to have you though." Sansa could not help but frown a little at that at that so Ellaria added. "Not that you are not beautiful and desirable but because he will want you to be happy in his company first. He will lie with you when you want him too though yes you are correct, once a contract is sighed the betrothed can get to know each other. But it will be if YOU don't want to wait I assure you. Also don't fear any of that barbarous nonsense of the other six Kingdoms where the poor bride gets stripped by drunkards and thrown into the marriage bed. Oberyn will walk you from the feast to your bed chamber and only his hands will undress you."

Sansa had been told that the bedding ceremony was a necessary step and strangely a wickedly fun thing that was not to be feared. Unlike what would happen afterwards. Dare she ask Ellaria more. "Ellaria, why did my Septa tell me often that.... it is a duty of a wife to lie with her husband, but it is unpleasant, painful for her. Yet you tell me.... Oberyn will give me pleasure. Is lieing with a man really a thing a woman may very much enjoy?"

"Oh my dear." Ellaria paused for a while obviously thinking how best to answer. "Sansa in most of the kingdoms a high born bride must be a maiden, they tell you such things because if you lie with a man before marriage you are 'ruined.' Then unless they could find you a husband who would be sympathetic or would believe you had broken your maidenhead while riding marriage would be very difficult to arrange. They don't want you to know how much pleasure you can have with a man who knows what to do to you, because if you did, you might be tempted by some seducer, and then well off to the Silent Sisters you would go."

"Really, you mean they lied, my mother and Septa Mordane both?" Sansa felt shocked by that thought continuing sadly. "They did not need to do such a thing, I am a good girl, I would never have done anything to disgrace myself or my House even had I known the truth."

"I know Sansa I know." Ellaria moved closer and kissed Sansa's cheek. "I do not want you to think I speak ill of your dead, they did only what was traditional in the foreign lands beyond the Red Mountains. Foreign to Dorne anyway in their behaviour to young girls, I will speak however to tell you never fear our Oberyn. With confidence I tell you look forward to your bedding sweetling as a night when you will know both passion and bliss. But come Sansa enough of such talk for now or you will blush all day. In Sunspear before your wedding we will have a long talk about the ways of it, what you may look forward to. Now let me pick you out a dress and then we will go downstairs, and the gentlemen will kiss your hand and flatter you, and the ladies will all welcome you."

Briefly Sansa wondered how Tyrion might have been as a husband, unlike Oberyn he was not handsome and she had to admit Oberyn was most pleasing to her eye despite being so much older. Certainly Tyrion would have done his best to please her had she let him, but she had had not the faintest shred of desire for him. Only pity, would she have wept every time she did her 'duty' as a wife with him, might she have truly come to enjoy his embrace? She was glad she did not have to have that question answered and could feel nothing but relief of being free of the marriage.

"And can we speak also to our Prince?" Sansa asked shyly trying to sound as demure as possible, but did her heart not beat a little faster at the thought, and was there not a tingling in her tummy perhaps. The kind of feelings she used to have when she was fresh flowered and saw ser Loras. "I have not seen him since yesterday of course, and now I am less tired and am well, shall we say, 'restored' in my appearance."

"Yes of course we shall speak to the Prince of Dorne." Sansa blushed a little more at Ellaria's knowing smile. "So you want a most modest dress then my dear?"

"Perhaps just lace on my arms?" What did Sansa know of Dornish fashions really. "I am near five and ten, I can perhaps be a little daring."

"Well they are as I have said very shapely arms, I will see what I can find."

***********************************************************

The dress decided on was of yellow silk with orange lace decoration. It covered Sansa's legs to the ankles the skirt loose from the hips downward, but the top half quite hugged her figure with a v from the neck down to her cleavage. Sansa twirled before the mirror letting the skirt rise up a little as she admired herself. Her arms were bare save for a golden bracelet Ellaria had lent her which adorned her right forearm, a ruby eyed serpent biting its own tail, she had thought on the matter and rejected a dress with lace sleeves in favour of this. *If I am to be the Red Vipers wife such jewellery is most fitting.* The silk felt lovely upon her and she loved the style of the dress, it was more daring even than the fashions of Highgarden that had recently swept through Kings Landing. "I love it I think I will happily set aside linen forever."

"When winter comes Sansa you will have to put on linen again even in Dorne. You will not see snow in Sunspear but you will still need thicker clothing then."

"No snow at all?" Sansa asked a little sad at that thought. "Well I hope at some point in my life I may see it again."

"Brrrhhh." Ellaria mock shivered at the thought. "Well sometimes it falls in the Red Mountains, it would be a long expedition just to go to see it. What we should pray for is plentiful rain, enough to fill all the wells and oasis before the spring comes again."

Ellaria offered Sansa her arm. "Come then Sansa if you are comfortable let us go and take a walk around our mansions and see you properly introduced to the company."

***************************************************************************

Sansa was smiling broadly when Ellaria finally led her into a downstairs room where Oberyn was sat at a small table with a pile of trunks behind him and Sansa's own jewellery box open before him. She had been introduced to all the Dornish nobles. Ellaria's father Lord Harmen Uller and her uncle ser Ulwyck had been most attentive to her after Ellaria had happily introduced her as her, 'dear new friend.' Sansa of course did not know this was caused by the relief of seeing her so happy in their kinswoman's company and what it might mean for Ellaria's future. 

"My Prince." Sansa greeted him as he bounded up from the chair after turning to look at them. He had a broad smile on his face as he came to greet them. Taking Sansa's right hand in his and bringing it to his lips he kissed her knuckles.

"My Lady Sansa you look radiant and most beautiful in this dress my dear Ellaria has lent you." He held her hand as he took in the bracelet Sansa was wearing. "Ah is this a serpent I see around your arm, should I have Sunspear's best jeweller craft a similar piece for you?"

"Oberyn you need not give me any gifts." Sansa knew that he would, but the fact she was coming to, what was now in her mind an most almost certain marriage, a penniless orphan weighed on her. "You are being generous enough."

"Huuummmpph, I hope you will grant me the freedom to dress and adorn you as a Queen of Winter deserves to be adorned." Oberyn stood back running his eyes over Sansa in a way that brought a faint blush to her cheeks. "If you better like your pretty dragonflies and butterflies over our vipers you might have those instead."

"Those are child's jewels really, though they are gifts from my father and mother and I will ever treasure them." Sansa had always loved her little charms and had hated having to wear a Lannister Lion instead.

"Let me see my dear Sansa," Oberyn looked down into her jewellery box and looked at the pieces inside it. "Ah here is a pretty little thing, you are wearing no necklace let me put this round your neck."

Oberyn held up Sansa's little silver dragon fly necklace, Sansa let him lift the long tresses of her hair out of the way and fasten the clasp of the chain for her, feeling his calloused fingers gently stroke the smooth skin at the back of her neck as he did so. The touch of Oberyn's fingers felt like they sent a spark down her spine to her core. *Oh gods, three months until we wed, really. How am I to be good and wait for that night when just a touch of his fingers thrills me so, but I must be good I must. I almost thank the gods he has Ellaria.* "Thank you Oberyn this necklace has ever been my favourite."

"It looks very good on you," Oberyn stood back continuing to admire her. "I must explain why I was examining your jewellery, I have checked all of the pins inside to ensure none were dipped in poison. I do not tell you this to worry you but only to assure you that my care for your safety will be total."

"Did you really fear that that women would do such a thing." Sansa pictured Cersei sending an agent to her room to dip any sharp thing she owned in poison, hoping she might scratch herself. "Must I live in fear of her forever?" 

"No but you must always exercise caution." Oberyn gently and oh so distractingly stroked her arm between the bracelet and her wrist. "If anything ever causes you suspicion, someone sending you a gift of food or wine from outside the palace say be wary. Come immediately to see myself or Tyene. Will you promise to do that Sansa?"

"I shall." Sansa had to concentrate to not to gasp at the feel of Oberyn's renewed gently caress. "I thank you for the care you feel for me." 

"It is no more than you deserve, well ladies perhaps we need to bring in more chairs and we will sit and talk for a while. Of Dorne and what we might enjoy there."

*************************************************************

 

A pleasantly spent hour later Sansa and Ellaria walked back to their bed chamber they had talked of balls and tourneys, of hawking and hunting and the many little places of beauty around South Eastern Dorne Oberyn longed to show her, after they had shared a light lunch Oberyn had excused himself explaining he had much to organise regarding their departure. By the door Sansa paused and asked her 'friend.' "Ellaria are men's subterfuges always so obvious?"

"Well they are simple creatures sweetling." Ellaria laughed in reply then asked her. "What subterfuge do you mean Sansa." 

"Oberyn placing this necklace upon me so he could caress my neck." Sansa whispered back to her.

"Yes a most subtle plan indeed." Ellaria smiled wickedly and leaned in conspiratorially her forehead almost touching Sansa's. "And did you like the touch of his fingers on so sensitive a place?"

"Very much Ellaria, very much indeed."

***********************************************************************  
Oberyn

The room was emptier now, Sansa's trunks had been moved up to her room, so that she might take out any comforts she might want for the evening, and have clothing for the beginning of the journey tomorrow. Oberyn was surprised at how few possessions Sansa had for a lady of her rank. Tyrion did not seem to have been overly generous there were some new dresses, some jewellery with lions he doubted the lady would want to keep. As he searched for her embroidery needles to check them for poisons he had been impressed with her skill at that art. *She will get on well with Tyene I think, though Tyene had best heed me when I tell her not to corrupt my wife.* 

Sat on the table now in front of him was a small bottle carefully sewn into protective leather, its contents were both valuable and deadly. A Dornish man at arms named Ryon in House Uller's red and yellow colours was sat beside him looking at the bottle warily. "My Prince how may I serve you?"

"Lord Uller tells me you are the best archer in our company Ryon. And a bold fellow ideal for a mission requiring courage and a calm nerve."

"I am that my Prince indeed." Ryon was a tall man with the dark sun tanned complexion one of the Sandy Dornish from the desert dwelling nomadic tribes who lived around Hellholt. His powerful arms and shoulders marked him as a bowman. His green eyes showed some Andal blood his brown hair perhaps came down from ancestors among the first men. 

"I have a task for you my friend, a deeply dangerous task. If you accomplish it Ryon I will pay you two thousand dragons, to you or to your family if you do not return to Sunspear within three months." Oberyn thought for a while and then added. "Or if you prefer seven hundred and fifty dragons a small Holdfast and a knighthood. Lord Uller tells me you are of good character and a Dornishman worthy of advancement."

"Either reward would be most fine my Prince." The reward was most generous indeed the archer must know. A Princes ransom in cash or lands to provide a comfortable beginning as a lesser nobleman. "What hazard must I brave to earn it."

"You must place an arrow dipped in this poison in the flesh of ser Gregor Clegane the Mountain that rides. It is refined manticore venom it need only scratch his skin to have the effect I desire, do not under any circumstances let it touch your skin." Oberyn was glad to see there was no fear in the archers eyes. "If you are at risk of capture by his men after your attack for the god's sake don't drink it. I will give you something else for a desperate situation should you want it."

"Fuck, now I see why the reward is so high." Ryon sat for a moment thinking. "I will hazard it for the gold and for the justice that all Dorne craves, I take it I must hit him somewhere that will not be fatal?"

"That would be ideal an arrow in the eye would not be the death I want for him." Oberyn spat on his hand and the archer copied him and they shook on the contract. "Good it is agreed, the seven aid your aim and bring you home safe."

As Ryon gingerly took up the bottle and left the room Oberyn sat thinking. He was not going to wait for Tywin to give him justice. The Old Lion could do what he pleased once Oberyn was gone home. Dorne might have forty thousand spears but even with his losses Tywin had from the Westerlands. Crownlands and Stormlands sixty thousands perhaps, and the Reach gave him seventy thousand more. Impossible odds for Dorne except on their own deadly ground. So he had to claim the Mountains life by subterfuge and strike a blow at Tywin by removing his deadliest bannerman.

*Oh how I wish a chance had come to smear that poison on my spear and drive it into Clegane's flesh myself. I am the defanged viper he thinks, gifted with a beautiful toy to play with and sent off on my way. I will regret not being able to see the look on his face when the Mountain is carried screaming into Kings Landing, and he will just have to accept it or come to Dorne to seek me.*

Oberyn smiled at that but then his thoughts turned to Sansa. *Vengeance will still be mine and yet I get to keep the charming distraction Tywin gifts me, I like the look of her now even better than yesterday. Clean and sweet smelling in Dornish silk she looks ravishing. I like her face, her smile, she glows with a light from within, her hair is like a flame, her blue eyes like ice but she will burn me with her passion once I help her unlock it. I love the shape of her, when I can tempt her to let me unlace her bodice I will I think discover the most perfect breasts. I long to see the legs she conceals beneath those skirts, they will be long and shapely and feel good around my hips. Tasting her mouth will be delightful, it will be sweet and so no doubt will be the other place of hers I long to taste. Her skin is soft and she shivered most delightfully when I touched her. I enjoyed my conversation with her, she is intelligent but charmingly shy. I want to encourage her to set her shyness and her fear to one side and become the wolf. I want also to hear her sweet voice as she sighs and moans and cries out in pleasure as she becomes a woman. Oh three months, three months. Must I really be good for three months and not try to seduce her after the betrothal contract is signed. She is a Northern lady, she will not even think to allow any liberties before the ceremony. Thank the gods for Ellaria.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags added.  
> Sansa Stark cause I forgot to tag Sansa Stark ( ooops )  
> Dorne Makes it all better cause Dorne Makes it all better  
> Vanilla cause Cersei's estimation of Sansa's fate with Oberyn and Ellaria is 'wrong'
> 
> I wondered should Sansa think about Tyrion a bit so she did, apologies Tyrion fans but Sansa had no regrets. From the wedding night ASofS 1 '*He is as frightened as I am* Sansa realized. Perhaps that should have made her feel more kindly towards him, but it did not. All she felt was pity, and pity was death to desire.'
> 
> But don't be thinking from that that a Tyrion/Sansa reunion on the show might not be agreeable to me. She's grown up and he could make her happy. And without the guilt about the enjoyment that might accompany first cousin marriage for. 'The good of the state.' (Because sorry Targaryens marrying the relatives again 'the poor children' )
> 
> Currency - well 2000 Dragons is lots for a common archer person.
> 
> I couldn't take away Cersei's strongest foot soldier Operation ser Robert strong is go.
> 
> I am not the fashion correspondent of the Westerosi gazette but show High Garden fashions well ott compared to the books. Sansa's 1st wedding dress lovely but well OTT. But the sleeveless backless styles certainly suitable for Dorne.
> 
> And in Dorne fashion wise HBO barely bothered
> 
> (Oh another thing) On a Wiki of Ice and Fire there is no stated year of birth for Ellaria. Just been together for 14 years eldest daughter 14 years old? (possibly 13 going on 14) so I unilaterally decided to make her 10 years younger than Oberyn.


	9. In the event of my death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief O/E smut its half a usual chapter for reason see notes

Ellaria

That evening Sansa and Ellaria prepared for bed sat beside each other before the dressing table in their shared bedchamber. Sansa was now in her own grey linen nightdress and robe. While the maids brushed their hair they had chatted amiably about voyages that Ellaria had been on. As their departure drew nearer it was obvious to Ellaria that Sansa was becoming more and more nervous, her marriage was months away, her first journey by sea would begin tomorrow. "Please my dear don't worry so much everything will be fine."

"I am certain you are right and everything will be good, I should not be so fearful. Thinking of storms and pirates and Krakens." Sansa blushed again and looked down at the dressing table nervously. "Ellaria, if you would like to....perhaps Mirya would agree to rest beside me this evening..... If you would rather be elsewhere.... By which I mean we will be crowded on a ship.... Well perhaps you and Oberyn would wish to.... Lie together."

"My ladies certainly I would be honoured to serve as Lady Sansa's bedmaid." Mariya was brushing Sansa's hair. "I will keep her safe for you Lady Ellaria and see she has a good night's sleep again secure from any fears."

Ellaria knew that crammed aboard King Roberts Hammer as they might well be opportunity for her and Oberyn to make love might be limited by having Sansa a thin cabin wall away. Possibly the girl was already becoming interested in Oberyn, but it would be best not to fill her ears with the sound of Ellaria's enjoyment of him. She might be awakening to the true nature of relations between loving men and women. She needed to realize that she could set aside the fears that had so haunted her in Kings Landing, to look forward to tender passions and embraces, but she should not be pushed into anything, just gently slowly enlightened till she yearned for fulfilment rather than feared it, the sound of Ellaria and Oberyn's enjoyment might be much to informative. "Thank you Sansa for such a kind thought, certainly I shall go and see if Oberyn craves my company. I will also see if I can organise some cakes and sweets to be sent up for you girls." 

Both of them smiled at that idea. Sansa would be safe with Mirya a girl just two years older than her. As they gossiped as they undoubtedly would Sansa would hopefully learn more little details that would reassure her about her new home and family. 

*********************************************************** 

"Oh Oberyn....yes." Ellaria rode her Prince slowly their lovemaking gentle now after nearly an hour spent enjoying each other. His right hand was on her hip his left down between them at the junction of her legs his fingers lightly caressing her pearl. "Like that my love....Ohhhh Oberyn."

"Yes my dear, you like that, of course you do, a little faster my love, you're so.... close." Knowing he was close as well and feeling her peak building once more most pleasantly Ellaria sped her movement, though she ached from the five times he had already taken her to completion, Ellaria rolled her hips as Oberyn filled her and his fingers rolled the bundle of nerves expertly. "Yeeessss."

Bringing her hand to her mouth to stifle her cries Ellaria felt the waves of pleasure wash over her as she peaked, Oberyn followed seconds after her his emissions filling her once more as he groaned with ecstasy, as her breathing slowed from its panting pace Ellaria wiped a hand across her sweat soaked face and as she felt him soften inside her leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "Thank you my love."

"Thank you too." Oberyn stretched as Ellaria slid off him and rising padded across the room to the wash basin to clean herself. "You have been quieter than usual tonight Ellaria."

Pausing in her actions with the damp cloth with which she was gently washing her womanhood and thighs Ellaria gestured towards the opposite wall. "Sansa hardly needs my screams of pleasure keeping her awake."

She walked back across the room and slipped into bed again beside him, sliding a hand across his chest. "You've been quieter than usual as well."

"I've been thinking about Arys Oakheart."

"Hmmmppphh.....there is a compliment." Ellaria had earlier told Oberyn of Sansa's torments in Kings Landing, calculating that they were now to close to sailing for him to go to the Red Keep and do murder, and that Oberyn was now too attached to Sansa to risk losing her. 

"Not all the time, just some of it, earlier." Oberyn shrugged as a little of the anger he had felt earlier returned. "He needs to pay for dishonouring his cloak."

"Yes he acted dishonourably but he did our sweet lady as little hurt as he could." Ellaria pictured the look of horror there would be on Sansa's face if she saw Oakheart's blood spilled. "And he apologized to her and tried to treat her with respect. Sansa will not thank you for his life, you would terrify her gentle hearted lady that she is."

"Yes I know this but still it rankles." Oberyn sighed. "And my niece is going to not like it when I insist her trysts with him must stop. Though I fear word of Joffrey's death will only accelerate her and Tyene's scheme. I hope we can get back to Sunspear in time to stop any foolishness from happening."

"We can hope." Ellaria thought little of Arianna's scheme to place Myrcella on the Throne, An 'easier' task now that her younger brother Tommen was king. Now though she knew that despite her words of caution Oberyn would still be thinking of a different Queen for the Seven Kingdoms. "What else have you thought of?"

"That I am eight and twenty years older than the lady I will marry." Oberyn turned to her and smiled ruefully. "And that barring mischance Sansa will outlive me by many years."

"Yes my love when you are seventy and grey and toothless lying in your bed, a still desirable woman of two and forty will sit beside you feeding you soup." Ellaria could not help but notice the wistful look on his face. "Why has this marriage that we hope for made you think of your mortality?"

"Because even today. with the hope of many happy years ahead of us in that ladies company, I also have the fear that she will spend many years a widow. If I die after a long illness I will use the time to persuade her to mourn me for shall we say but six months. And then set aside black silk and take a good Dornish Knight for her husband. Arianna will let her keep her title if she is still living in Dorne, if she is a Queen a Dornishman will not interfere with her rule. If I should die suddenly it will be for you to help her see the wisdom of it."

"Must we think of such things?" Ellaria rested her head on his shoulder. "But yes alright though I pray it is many years ahead I will do it. Personally I will mourn you for three months before I even think of finding myself a nice kind Dornish widower."

"Two months knowing you." Oberyn chuckled.

"Huuuummppphh."

"I will write you a letter perhaps setting out my wishes, which you can give to her should the worst happen, then you shall help her find the best man you can."

Ellaria kissed his cheek. "I hope it is a very old piece of parchment with the ink much faded by the time I have to hand it to her. You are really thinking that far ahead?"

Oberyn sighed again. "When taking responsibility for a Lady such as Sansa I have to think on every eventuality do I not Ellaria?"

"Yes my Prince I suppose you do," Ellaria though about how their family might go on without Oberyn in their lives. "I will do everything I can for her should we be left alone. Alone save for our dear children. She will have me also for as long as the gods give me, her paramour I hope Ellaria."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fan fiction will continue yes indeed but you know the one where a oneshot fic is screaming to come out well one is. Speaking as a rare pair specialists I will say that Archive of our own will soon gain its 12th Sansa Stark/Viserys Targaryen story.
> 
> I had a moment of clarity and realized I rather messed things up re the lovely sleeveless Dornish silk dress Sansa wore in the last chapter, she's supposed to have a horrid bruise round one arm and would have wanted sleeves..... Could go back and edit but 'pretty' pretend it didn't happen :-) Oooops. 
> 
> I have also been distracted by other peoples fics 'Jonsa is so romantic....' hours gone by with no personal fic productivity.
> 
> Pondered on Vampire Bad Sansa so she could say 'And there you are, my darling, deadly boy.' to someone but no. 
> 
> Next bit will be get them to the damned ships already, then time jump to Sunspear cause so many interesting things to happen there.


	10. Embarcation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and Kudos
> 
> Sorry for the gap fell under the S8 teaser bandwagon.

Oberyn

The next morning was all a bustle as the Dornish parties possessions were loaded up onto the wagons Tywin Lannister had sent to convey then to the docks. Also to Oberyn's delight another four hundred or so Lannister heavy infantry had appeared. Anyone trying to impede their exit from Kings Landing was likely to find themselves trying to digest a foot of Lannister steel.

There had been some stirrings apparently among the smallfolk, rumours had been spread by someone that the 'infamous traitor' Sansa Stark had been given to him. To be his whore apparently. as no decent man would take this regicide for a wife after the Imp had 'soiled' her. Oberyn was decidedly un-amused, her marriage had been annulled after all because she was still a maiden. He would have given anything to march out through a main gate with Sansa at his side. She in a white and grey dress with her father's banner flying behind her alongside that of House Martell. But that would make her an obvious target. So she and the other ladies would ride in a covered wagon with ser Daemon Sand in the vehicle with them.

"Well my dear ladies, I hope you are all well rested and ready for our journey." Oberyn asked the group of noble women as they waited beside the wagon. Ser Daemon had already lifted their maids over the tailgate, doubtlessly enjoying the squeezing of narrow waists in the process. Well now it was Oberyn's turn to have the privilege of assisting the quality.

"My dear Ellaria." She simply gave him an amused raise of her eyebrow and a knowing smile before he took her waist in his hands.

"Thank you Oberyn." She whispered as he deposited her on the tailgate and ser Daemon helped her up. 

Next was Lady Larra Blackmont with whom Oberyn felt somewhat displeased. He knew that when Sansa had eventually found out why the lady had 'helped' with her bathing she had been most annoyed. 'Does she insist on a similar glimpse of the nakedness of every lady to whom her son might be betrothed? Oh the nerve of her to take advantage of my plight to inspect my body so.' He lifted her up with possibly a tighter squeeze than was necessary, then her daughter Jynessa, five and ten years old and quite lovely with her blue eyes and blond Andal hair. "Why thank you Prince Oberyn, and oh ser Daemon how kind you are."

*I'm getting married and cannot educate any more young women in the arts of love save one.* Oberyn chided himself not at all regretfully at the girls obvious look of invitation.

Myra Jordayne, nine and ten was next. He had had the pleasure of the heiress of the Tor's body three times on the journey to Kings Landing and once in the mansion with Ellaria. She had asked him earlier in the morning why he was not marrying her if he now craved a wife. She sighed regretfully as his hands left her body. "Thank you my Prince."

"Don't mention it my dear." Oberyn answered thinking. *To Sansa to whom you'd like to be most kind if she'd agree to admit you to our bed. How many of my former lovers will Sansa meet on an average day in Sunspear? Well before the bedding she might hear lots of testimony as to what a pleasure it will be at least.*

Then he turned to Sansa who he had left till last because she was blushing and biting her lower lip again presumably at the thought of his touching her. Not he thought through fear this time but possibly through anticipation. "Well Lady Sansa I am sorry we cannot leave here in splendour with you riding beside me in your House colours but this smuggling of you out of the city is for the best."

"Yes my Prince, I do not mind it being merely glad to be leaving this place." Sansa wore a grey wool dress today one of her older ones from the fact that he could glimpse her ankles, and most finely shaped they were. It hugged her figure and revealed it even more pleasantly than had the Dornish silk. Was it a deliberate display for his benefit or just an old dress to be worn in the back of a wagon, rather than some finer thing. "How should I stand to best help you?"

"Place your hands on my shoulders lady and I will lift you by the hips, do not worry I will take no liberties." He smiled at the look she gave him before she looked down all maidenly modesty again. Her look had been inquisitive perhaps, had she been wondering how good the liberties might make her feel. Then she placed her hands on his shoulders and he lifted her easily up to a waiting ser Daemon. "There Sansa go and rest easy in the wagon, soon we will leave Kings Landing behind." 

"We shall, I almost look forward to being on the ship were I will be able to walk about freely in the sunlight without fear." Sansa smiled at him as she stooped and made her way back to sit among the other women. 

Oberyn had donned steel today, as had all the lords knights men at arms in his party. With the now nine hundred Lannister's they were a small army in themselves. He did not see anyone trying to stop them but still he would give the people of Kings Landing a full display. After he had slipped on his silk wrapped half helm he mounted his horse and rode to the head of the column and shouted out. "We march then, let us go."

**************************************************************************  
Sansa

Sansa made herself comfortable in the near full wagon with the ladies and their maids a little cramped in its confines. She perched herself atop two grain sacks. The wagons jolting over the cobbles was cushioned a little though she still felt a little queasy from the motion. The ladies in front of her Myria and Jynessa chatted with her amiably enough as they were becoming friends. "What is it that you are sat on ladies under that tarpaulin." There were brightly coloured ends of bolts of cloth just peeking out.

"Ha." Ellaria spoke from beside her. "We are re-exporting Dornish silk to Dorne and Myrish lace. We have Stark white and grey and Martell yellow and orange and Tully blue, that we may help a certain lady begin at least to make a wardrobe so she will be ready for the heat of Sunspear. I am quite the hand with a needle I will admit. I may get mine own dresses from seamstresses but I do like to sow for my girls."

"I will be pleased to help." Myria Jordayne added, she was all olive skin and black hair and brown eyes. Her cheekbones were high and her lips full and her figure was most comely displayed in a figure hugging green dress.

"Thank you Myria it will be good for us to spend some time together on the voyage." Sansa answered as kindly and politely as she could. All the time thinking. *They say eavesdropping is unladylike and now I know why. Oh why did I have to hear that conversation.*

Sansa had been walking down the stairs nearing a landing when she had heard Oberyn and Myria conversing just around the corner. Had heard the lady say to him. "She is a very beautiful young woman Prince Oberyn but why if you crave a wife have her when you could have me. You know exactly how much pleasure I can give you."

"Sweet Myria both I and Ellaria enjoyed you very much but my heart is set on Sansa." Oberyn had replied to her. "But anyway my dear lady you are the heiress to the Tor, if I married you House Martell would gain control of that fortress to the great disquiet of other Houses. It could never be."

"So may we never lie together again my Prince, say at some future point... Perhaps when Sansa is a little older and more used to our ways, I might with your leave work to persuade her to accept some....fair guest in your chamber. She is most beautiful and well do I enjoy her company."

"Heeemmpphh, that would be for herself to decide and not for me to give her leave or forbid her, I have made an oath to myself to be true to her by sun and spear and seven true to her and Ellaria. If she should ask freely for another to join us I would not disappoint her of course but, if I were you, I would not pine away thinking on it. Find yourself a good husband and enjoy him, if you do in the future approach my wife, it should be because you crave to share pleasure with her and not to gain her leave to have me. I will add that I will always hold fond memories of you." 

"And I you my Prince, I will heed your words of course, and should I approach Sansa with an offer it will be only to give her joy." With that they had walked away back down the stairs while Sansa had stood there a hand over her mouth shocked at what she had heard. The words still filled her head. 

*I had heard of but not I believe understood the freedom that Dornish ladies enjoy. I know they can seek pleasure if they wish to, but to hear it so freely discussed is a shock. How many of the ladies I will meet in Dorne will be 'known' to my husband. Oh gods how many other women's skills will be compared to mine. I do wish I could stop thinking on how much I may bore him, oh please may he be patient and kind and give me time to learn. But.....but how wanton are these Dornish ladies....What things do they do?*

Sansa bit her lower lip desperately trying not to blush crimson on the other thing she did not understand. *Oberyn AND Ellaria enjoyed her, she wishes to seduce ME so I will admit HER to our bed. Oberyn suggested she might seek pleasure with just me. I know those Highgarden ladies liked kissing games but that was surely only practicing to kiss a husband.* She glanced up at the beautiful Dornish girl. *She wishes to lie with me, to lie with me and Oberyn together. What would we do, kiss and caress each other, take turns being loved by Oberyn while the other watches what on earth! .... And Ellaria and she and Oberyn have shared embraces. Ellaria who has been as a mother to me. I have never noted her looking at me in a lust filled way. When she lay beside me to calm my fears there was nothing untoward at all only kindness. Are my fears that I may be left almost alone in my chambers while Oberyn takes his passion with her wrong.... And in fact when they win me to it will there be but one chamber and one bed with six bare legs in it.*

*If SHE wishes to be my seducer who now do I have to ask about such things. If in our conversation before my wedding I say to her. 'Ellaria do Dornish ladies lie together.' Will she smile and say to me. 'Yes Sansa and with your leave let me teach you now the way of it?' Oh I begin to yearn for Oberyn, but he brings with him so many questions. Again I ask should I not tell Prince Doran that Myrcella is a Lannister bastard a bastard he should not wed his son too. Trystane is young, pure I hope and not corrupted by the ways of Dorne. I could win his heart and keep it true to me. .... But Oberyn can lead armies.... And I yearn for him increasingly.*

"Sansa.... Sansa." Ellaria put a gentle hand on her arm. "You are wool gathering my dear, I was asking would you like a new dress in your House colours to wear when we land in Sunspear. The people might like to see that. And perhaps if we have time a gown in Martell colours for the welcome feast?"

"A feast straight away?" Sansa set her thoughts of Myria and Ellaria aside and gained a few more. She had hoped to have a little time in Sunspear to freely grieve for her dead, but must it seemed go straight into a social whirl. In Dorne she had hoped to weep for her family without being accused of disloyalty to the crown, but the Dornish would want a pretty smiling Princess who they would invite to all sorts of gatherings. "Not too soon after we land I hope, I would like some time to rest in peace at least."

 

"After a long voyage some time for rest could be allowed yes." Ellaria answered but offered her no true mercy. "There will be needed a little time for Arianna to arrange it as they will not know the date our ships will dock. Surely also we must have a feast and ball for your nameday. Also perhaps a tourney to celebrate your wedding. Which Oberyn will win and crown you Queen of love and beauty."

 

"Ellaria he should not, he should..." Sansa began only to be silenced by Ellaria.

 

"Hummmmpphh. No sweetling, his new lady wife will be the one he crowns. Not his paramour, nor his niece nor the Baratheon girl, he will crown you."

 

"And if he did not win...." Sansa blushed realizing that was a doubt she should not have expressed aloud.

 

"My dear lady." Daemon spoke from his place beside the tailgate. "There is not a knight in Dorne who, winning a tourney celebrating the wedding of a Dornish Prince, would not give the crown to the new Princess. Save perhaps ser Arys Oakheart, we must ensure he does not win."

 

"Really ser, how wonderful." There was an old childish dream. *What if everyone seeing it thinks immediately of Rhaegar and Lyanna, will everyone remember they have grave reasons to dislike my house. And what if Oberyn is hurt!* "It will be wonderful to be the centre of so much attention." 

 

"I do worry a little though." Sansa added thinking back. "At the tourney to celebrate my father being made Hand of the King a knight was slain, he fell right in front of me. I would hate very much to have to see such a thing again."

 

"As the Mountain was involved word of that came to Dorne Lady Sansa." Daemon replied. "From the telling at far distance it was deliberate murder was it not?"

 

"So... so I believe my father may have thought." Sansa decided not to mention that it had been Sandor Clegane who had begun the destruction of her dreams of chivalry that day. She did not think her expressing the opinion as his would go over well in Dornish company.

 

"Well sweet lady though I can tell you have a most gentle heart I cannot recall the last death at a Dornish tourney. I have certainly never witnessed one." Daemon sat there thinking then shook his head. "I have seen men injured yes, but never killed. Melee's are the greater danger, speak to Princess Arianna of your fears as the tourney is to honour you, she will have it just with the jousting if you wish it so."

 

"Sansa that is exactly what you should do." Ellaria could not resist a beaming smile though despite Sansa's hesitancy in the matter. "You will look so beautiful crowned with roses."

 

"Yes it is a happy thought." It was a dream Sansa had thought was left behind her, a dream it seemed that now she could have again, but still she could not help but think. *Please let the roses not be blue.*

 

******************************************************************************

 

Soon enough the jolting of the wagon halted and the stink of the city was lessened by a sea breeze. There was an upsurge of shouting outside as the preparation for embarkation began. A Lannister man at arms came and opened the wagons tailgate, giving ser Daemon a curt nod and the ladies a more respectful bow.

 

"My dears we are here at the docks." Oberyn spoke as he rode his horse into the gap between their wagon and the one behind. "We will have you ladies swiftly and safely aboard the Hammer first I think. Everything else can follow, it will be the nobility and servants on that vessel. We will get the horses aboard the other ships once you are stowed."

 

Sansa was helped down first, and found herself being hurried towards the great dromond. There were two Dornish men at arms behind her carrying shields, Tywin may have had the area cleared of those not loyal to him but Oberyn was taking no chances regarding a hidden archer. 

 

Oberyn was there to follow her up the gangplank the ship was a grand vessel in size painted in yellow and black with three banks of oars. The officers met her at the entry with a chorus of. "Your Highness, my Lady."

 

"Sers." Sansa curtsied though she could not help but realize that the Dornish aboard the vessel would be seriously outnumbered by men loyal to the crown. *What if this is all some trap, oh I must not worry so on everything.*

 

"Please show Lady Sansa to her cabin." Oberyn commanded then paused and added happily. "Ah here is Ellaria please escort them both, I will see you in a little while my ladies." 

 

"Please do come back to us quickly my Prince." Sansa tried to keep the nervousness from her voice but Oberyn heard it and turning back and lifted her hand to his lips kissing each of her fingers. Sansa had to swallow hard to suppress a moan, brought on she feared by wanton thoughts earlier. 

 

"Ser Daemon will guard your door till all are aboard my sweet Sansa," he reassured her.

 

"Thank you Oberyn....my dear." Sansa blushed at daring that endearment. And was pleased by the beaming smile in earned her. 

 

"Come Sansa let us get below out of sight, we can walk the deck this evening if you like." Ellaria took her arm and together they said off behind the young officer who was their guide.

 

"The state cabin my ladies." The officer opened the door for them and bowed them into the room. 

 

"Surely Oberyn should have this cabin not I." Sansa asked Ellaria after they were in the ornate room all black and yellow Baratheon decorated wall hangings and gold leaf along the frames of the ornate glass windows which made up half of the back wall, the furniture looked grand enough for the state rooms in the Red Keep. Hideously expensive Sansa did not doubt, but Rob's Hammer was the royal flagship, she wondered after spending tens of thousands of dragons on decorating 'his cabin' if the fat King had ever set foot aboard the ship.

 

"You are our honoured guest Sansa so of course this must be yours, and an old campaigner like Oberyn Martell could sleep quite soundly in any corner of the ship." Together the two ladies went and leaned on the skilfully carved window frames heavily decorated with war hammers and stags.

 

Horses were being unsaddled ready to be led aboard the two ships set aside for their transportation. The baggage was being off loaded from the wagons and organised to be carried to the vessels it needed to be on. "Very soon we will be ready to sail sweetling, and then to Sunspear and your new life."

 

"Oh yes finally I will be safe and.....Find happiness again." Sansa thought of all she had lost and all she might gain as Ellaria put a reassuring arm around her. *A new life but with so many beloved people lost to me and so many 'differences.' Well what will be will be will be I suppose, I must try to be happy and remember always that I am Sansa of House Stark.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes 3 second teaser caused a so far 14600 work of Jonsa but this work is still going forward and sorry for the gap. Sometimes a new story has to be cleared from the mind cause its blocking you.
> 
> The Viserys Sansa 'thought' mentioned last time bought the farm on ewww Targaryen hands on Sansa (Jon's hands are half Stark) and the realization a Shae Sansa sex ed conversation I had in there was spoiling conversation Sansa might well have in Sunspear with Tyene or Ellaria.
> 
> Theres nothing in the books about Myria Jordayne doing that thing with Oberyn and Ellaria. She's a shadow figure not even described or with a stated age. But with Salty Dornish free love there's nothing to say she might not have asked to partake in some 'amusement.' on the journey.
> 
> Time jump- Next part ship will be in sight of Sunspear, ok we're missing some bonding, some Sansa being sea sick and making of pretty dresses. And further reflection on her part about how eavesdropping is a 'bad thing'


	11. Sunspear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump Sansa arrives in Sunspear involves many meetings

Sansa

 

Sansa was busily sowing when the cry went up that the Spear tower and tower of the Sun had come into sight on the horizon, the two great towers of the Martell palace where she had been told the first points in the city visible from land or sea. She was working with red silk thread on the last bit of decoration to her dress of Stark white silk, with grey lace arms and back, she had wondered if it should be all white but had decided to use both her families colours.

 

She had embroidered a Direwolf's head below the bodice, grey and white with a red tongue. The branches of a heart tree flowed out from below it around the waist line with red leaves for decoration, the last of which she was sowing now. 

 

Sansa was sat in her new lace under dress made for her by Ellaria, a scandalous garment perhaps if a gentleman were to see her in it, her skin could almost be seen through it, though a band of silk wrapped round her breasts and silk small clothes protected her modesty. She hoped that her new dress would not soon need to be altered, after the first few days of the voyage in which a bucket had been her close companion, Sansa had gained her sea legs and recovered her appetite long suppressed by fear and grief. Ellaria had teased her that she was 'filling out,' in ways apparently that her husband to be would find most pleasing. As a result she had taken all the time she could spare from sowing to promenade the deck wanting all the exercise she could indulge in. *Dancing and horse riding will keep me slim in Dorne, and perhaps swimming?*

 

Oberyn in his frequent conversations with her, which she found most pleasant though they moved more and more to flirtation, had told her that there were pleasant pools at both Sunspear and of course the water gardens were the ladies of House Martell might swim at their leisure. She had had to admit to him that living so far from the sea this was not a skill she had ever gained. He had smiling somewhat wickedly she though and had gallantly offered her his services as a teacher. She had blushed exceedingly at that offer for did not swimming involve the removal of most of a person's clothing, and the remaining clothing becoming quite soaked by water showing 'everything.' *Surely just dancing and riding till I am wed. If I saw him bare chested and gleaming with water I would be undone, I would care nothing if he took any liberty he liked with my person if I saw him so. Though dancing would involve his strong arms around me.* 

 

He had not kissed her on the lips, though part of her wanted him to even though they were not formally betrothed. When the marriage contract was sighed she wondered if he would ask her permission to taste her lips, she felt that warmth at her core again at the thought, she hoped he would and blushed at the feeling of 'wantonness.' In these last few days when they met and he took her hand in greeting he had begun to kiss each of her fingers rather than just her middle knuckle as he had at first, smiled at her the last time as her eyes widened and her breath caught, complimented her on the silken softness of her skin. Her imagination filled in his wondering how good her soft pretty hands might feel as they caressed his skin, to match her guilty thoughts of how good it would be to let his calloused warriors hands explore her body. *Oh stop it please Sansa stop it, you are being so wicked, in just three weeks at sea you have sunk into wickedness, wantonness. Dry land will help me I hope. so many new people to meet. So many distractions from these desires.*

 

"My dear are you nearly done?" Ellaria asked as she entered the cabin splendid in a orange silk dress with the Martell sun and spear embroidered on it in red. She had put on a silken headscarf to protect herself from the sun, Sansa was under strict orders to wear one as well and always to carry a parasol. Ellaria was it seemed determined Sansa would be the palest girl in Sunspear. Tomorrow was already partly planned out Ellaria was going to teach her to apply oils to her face and hands for when the sun had to be dared, and outfit her with veils and headscarves a lady of her, 'beautiful pale colouring,' must use if she went out riding. "We will be docking soon and though we can give them a few minutes more time to let more of the people assemble, we need to start getting you dressed."

 

"Are you sure the people will welcome me Ellaria." Sansa asked for the twentieth time on the voyage as she cut the final thread on the last leaf. "That they will not look at me and think of my Aunt Lyanna...."

 

"Sansa for the last time no one in Dorne blames Lyanna for Elia." Ellaria took the dress from Sansa holding it up to admire the finished decoration while Sansa put her needles away. "As I have told you often now she was five and ten he was four and twenty and beautiful. He was to blame, Rhaegar Targaryen for what happened. My love do not forget also that these are Dornish people, yes you are a foreigner but you are beautiful and have won the heart of their beloved Prince, they will all fall in love with you."

 

"Thank you I do hope you are right." As Sansa stepped into the dress Ellaria held open for her she could not help but reflect on how different the tale of her Aunt and Rhaegar was in Dorne. No kidnap, no rape. Her aunt eloping with him for love, allowing herself to be ruined willingly. Which tale was true, were the Dornish believing a lie because so many of them had died fighting for Rhaegar, or did her family and the rest of the realm tell a lie for her aunts honour, for Robert Baratheon's honour. Then there was the other question which had begun to trouble her as she had wiled away the hours of the voyage, thinking of her only living kinsman. "Ellaria do you know anything of my father's time in Dorne after my aunt died."

 

"Very little, I know he returned the sword of the morning to the Dayne's. They arrested him and sent him to Sunspear and Doran released him." Ellaria answered her as she began to lace the back of Sansa's dress. "Why do you want to know of a thing so long ago Sansa?"

 

"I wondered if he had a child with him, a baby?" Sansa looked down the dress fitted her perfectly she was pleased with herself for making such a fine garment but still she went on. "If he did then it raises questions, why would he have taken a new born from the Riverlands say to Dorne. And if the child was born there what Lady did my father know in Dorne that he might have lain with during a war, and if he had known her before it began and had break with her on marrying my mother why did he not tell my mother. She would have had less cause to feel anger towards my half brother Jon Snow if he was conceived before she and my father married."

 

"I was not at Sunspear at the time so I cannot answer." Ellaria spoke carefully she was not aware of all the secrets of House Martell. "When you meet with Prince Doran ask him Sansa if you have any questions, he might quite happily share with you what he spoke of with your father if it would ease your mind."

 

"I will ask him certainly." Sansa went over to the dressing table and looked at her hair again. It was in a simple Northern style two braids going from her temples to the back of her head the remainder brushed quite thoroughly hanging down in long tresses. Her hair had scarce ever been cut and hung to her waist, she had wondered if she should do more with it but Ellaria had told her a 'maidenly look of innocence,' might be best when first appearing before the court. Also she was to be quite covered by a headscarf, her nervousness did not grow any less though, and then there was how she was dressed. "Are you sure I should not wear a corset?"

 

"Not if you do not want to bake in the heat with the confinement." Ellaria bent and put her arms around Sansa's waist resting her chin on Sansa's shoulder. "And you have such a slender waist Sansa, why do you need to surround it with constricting whalebone, squeezing your poor tummy so."

 

"I suppose if it is not the fashion in Dorne it does not matter." Sansa had only found herself so attired when she had been betrothed to Joffrey, especially after her arrival in Kings Landing and her introduction to Southron fashions. Dornish fashions were not exactly loose on a ladies figure but to be free of corsets.... "Will our ship soon dock, is that the correct term?"

 

"Yes that is right and soon your feet will be on dry land and you may never again have to look at a ships biscuit." Sansa's things were already repacked ready to be taken ashore, she had grown to almost like the comfort of King Roberts great bed, hanging from the ceiling by thick ropes. She had been sleeping well only awakened once the night before to night terrors of the black cells. Ellaria had been there as ever to comfort her and had not done anything in the least bit untoward. Indeed during the whole voyage she had shown Sansa only kindness, she felt almost guilty about the fears the overheard conversation between Oberyn and Myria had created. Perhaps lady Myria had meant only that Ellaria had joined the couple after they had lain together, to share wine and conversation, though she knew from other parts of that conversation that she was trying to create a foolish girlish explanation to avoid the truth. Perhaps Ellaria simply had too motherly a feeling for her to hold any desires for Sansa of a carnal kind, long might that continue.

 

"Do you hear the orders they are shouting Sansa, it means you are very near to your new home." 

 

Listening carefully Sansa could hear loud shouts of. "Ship oars, ship oars!" And had learned enough to know that the oars were being hauled inboard to stop them being shattered against the quayside. She had never seen a map of Sunspear but she assumed the harbour lay within the city walls.

 

"Be a little wary sweetling in case these Baratheon sailors come in too hard and the ship strikes the docks wall." Ellaria placed a seat beside Sansa's chair and sat down. "Grip the dressing table as it is bolted to the floor, we may thus avoid being thrown from our seats."

 

There was however the merest of thuds, then Sansa heard the rush of the ships cable from somewhere below them as the anchor was dropped into the water with a loud splash. She was in Dorne, she was safe at last, she was 'home.' "Should we go up on deck now Ellaria?"

 

"Let us give Oberyn a few minutes to greet the welcoming party, they will be most glad to see him returned, let us let them speak to him first, perhaps shed their tears of joy most I fear never thought to see him again. Then they can greet you with happiness in their hearts."

 

***************************************************************************

Oberyn 

 

Oberyn paced along the side of the deck waiting impatiently for the gangplank to be lowered so he could go ashore. A glance back towards the stern castle revealed no sign of his ladies emerging. Ellaria had most likely decided to give him time to greet his kinswomen waiting at the dockside.

 

An awning had been raised to keep the sun from the women waiting there, there was no litter , no Areo Hotah, his brother was probably still at the Water Gardens, but Oberyn had not expected him. All else was as it should be. 

 

Obara tall and commanding in her leather armour and chainmail surcoated in silk to keep off the sun, her spear in her hand and her whip coiled at her hit a shield slung on her back. A smile on her usually stern face. She was glad he was home then but what were her thoughts on Sansa?

 

Nymeria, tall and beautiful her face and form a vision of the beauty of her Volantene mother mixed with that of the women of House Martell. A clinging dress of orange silk adorned her, two of her many knives were carried in the belt that encircled her slender waist. Her expression was perhaps a little cooler, was she perhaps unhappy with the little detail he had been able to send by raven about his deal for Sansa. Surely she was happy to see him return alive.

 

Tyene, beautiful blond blue eyed Tyene his Andal daughter in blue silk and lace. She combined a fine figure with a complexion all peaches and cream, her fair face bore a wicked smile, he could only imagine the schemes she might be hatching after hearing of Sansa coming to Dorne. Somewhere in the city a crown was probably already being crafter for his lady. She was also of his daughters the one most suited to be Sansa's friend and companion, if he could ensure she never gave any of the love potions she delighted in brewing to his wife. He saw no reason why that innocent lady should ever have need of a concoction that would leave with an urgent uncontrolled need to be in his arms. 

 

She had a beaming smile on her pretty face, she waved at him shouting. "Father it is so good to see you back with us whole and well!"

 

"As it is good to see all of you!" How had he made himself leave them all he wondered, for Elia, for Elia but these woman were alive and she was dead. His daughters were alive and Elia was dead. Through leaving them though he had gained Sansa, who had become precious to him on the first day he had known her, now after three weeks he was devoted to her. Her charm and intelligence struck him more with every conversation as her confidence grew, her beauty seemed to grow with every sennight.

 

The final woman of his House who waited to greet him was Arianne, his beautiful niece. The unhappy eldest child of his brother the heiress to Dorne. A troubled girl full of misguided fears and dangerous plots. Long ringleted black hair, a beautiful olive skinned face and body, a body being enjoyed by an unworthy knight to further a scheme he intended to end today if he could. *I will make my brother speak to her, she can no longer be kept in the dark, also it is time for her to take a husband of her choice, to begin to know happiness and secure the heirs our House needs.*

 

Then the gangplank fell into place, and with barely a word of thanks to the officers waiting to bid him farewell Oberyn walked across it. He clasped arms with Obara first a warriors greeting. "Obara it is good to see you."

 

"Father your return gladdens me." Obara actually grinned showing her crooked teeth a most unusual display of happiness from her. "A raven came five days ago, the Mountain that rides has met with an accident, some huntsman perhaps struck him with an arrow, dipped in deadly poison would you believe. If you climb to the top of the tower of the Spear this evening and listen you might hear his screams all the way from Kings Landing." 

 

"Ah my dear such tragic news, the old lion will be furious." 

 

Nymeria embraced him kissing his cheek as he hugged her. "Father we have missed you, I'm certain you will be gladdened to hear that whatever bold Dornishman carried your vengeance to the Mountain won clear. Cersei blamed the Imp, post his 'dreadful act' against her champion his request for trial by combat was denied. He rots in the black cells awaiting execution."

 

"The poor fellow I will light a candle to the father for him." Oberyn returned Nymeria's kisses. Tyrion was the only Lannister he would miss if the Stranger claimed him, still it would be better than he bore the blame than the more obvious culprit Oberyn Martell. 

 

"Father I am overjoyed to see you safely home and looking so well." Tyene embraced him next unable to restrain her tears of joy at his homecoming. "Oh father your revenge is almost done, done by the poison we crafted together, though the old lion yet lives. Where is my sweet little mother to be, we so rarely get to greet Queen's in Dorne and never has a Queen of Winter graced our sands with her presence." 

 

"A Queen of Winter and the Trident my dearest Tyene let us give her her full titles." Oberyn stroked her pretty white cheek affectionately, she might have her Septa mothers fair complexion but she had his vipers eyes and he saw the calculation in them. "My love I know what you are thinking but I ask you not to try to tear your father from his marriage bed too soon, there will be time enough for war in the future."

 

"Is Queen Sansa as fair as we have heard?"

 

"She is perhaps fairer I do not know what you have heard." Oberyn smiled down at his daughter. "A most wonderful elegant lady, a girl for all seasons."

 

"Then I shall be patient while you enjoy your sweet little wife at peaceful leisure." Tyene could not resist teasing him just a little. "Dear father taking a girl of five and ten for your wife at your age."

 

"The gods have blessed me." Was all Oberyn could think of as an answer.

 

Then there was his niece. "My dear Arianne."

 

Arianne also seemed to be fighting back tears of relief, she had perhaps expected only his bones would return from Kings Landing. "Nuncle I am so glad that you are here, my father.... my father has been quite ill since you left us, he will be overjoyed to see you again."

 

She was the smallest of the ladies who had gather to greet him at but five foot two, and the least happy by her expression. Not unhappy that he had returned but by the fears she imagined. A belief that Prince Doran intended to set her aside and make Quentyn his heir. She did not know that he had been only considered as a future Prince of Dorne because Arianne was to have been Visenya's Queen. All that was over now the plan had died in the Dothraki sea, why did not Doran just tell her. If he extracted from Arianne a solemn oath she would not share the knowledge with her friends even with Tyene. Her closest friend and sometimes lover.

 

"Then I must go as soon as possible to the Water Gardens with Sansa so we both may lighten his heart."

 

"I sent him a raven when your ship was sighted nuncle, he will come here to you though not perhaps at great speed. To meet with you with gladness in his heart. And the fair lady or princess or queen who will be of great interest to him. What title should we give Sansa Stark when we greet her?"

 

"Princess Sansa she has not been crowned." Oberyn answered her after a moment's thought he would not twist the lions tail just yet.

 

"You will crown her though nuncle will you not.....And perhaps another?" Arianne asked him knowing that he knew of her and Tyene's plans, probably now solidified by Joffrey's death. That under Dornish law Myrcella should be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, if that applied anywhere else which it did not.

 

Tell her what you think here and now Oberyn thought, get it over with, all the other Dornish were waiting down the quay out of earshot. "Dear Arianne I will not crown Myrcella. Not because Dornish law would make the oldest child monarch, even though the other Kingdoms think nothing of that law, but because she is not the Butchers daughter. She is pure Lannister everyone who see's Cersei's children knows it. Would you and Tyene truly have many a good Dornishman die to put a bastard on the Iron Throne, really would you have that happen my dear?"

 

Arianne looked most startled at this sudden question she looked down unable to meet his gaze, she had thought she had her uncle's support. "But...."

 

Tyene broke in. "Father we thought that this was your wish also. You have told me that you wish some time to enjoy the company of the lady you will marry, so be it we will delay but assure me father that this union will not make you the defanged Viper?"

 

"It will not dear daughter though that might be Tywin's hope." Oberyn responded calmly despite this almost insult then looked back at his niece. "I know why you plot, cease it. Accept your nuncle's word that you are the heiress of Dorne and no one plans to set you aside, by Sun and Spear and Seven I vow I would not tolerate it do you accept my sworn word?"

 

"Of...of course I accept it."More tears now, of relief perhaps, Oberyn hugged his niece stroking her hair.

 

"Good there that is done, now let us greet my lady and our dear Ellaria."

 

There as Sansa finally walking out onto the deck a vision in white and grey. Her splendid auburn hair might be covered by a white headscarf but her beauty still shone out. One of the maids held her parasol above her, Ellaria walked beside her a reassuring hand on her arm.

 

"Oh what a fair 'child' she is as you say father." Tyene teased him again. "Who did the wonderful decoration on her dress?"

 

"That was all her own creation she has a talented hand with a needle." Oberyn told her proudly. "You share a love of the feminine arts for that reason I hope you will be her friend, give regard however to her innocence."

 

"I shall be delighted to befriend our sweet little mother, keeping any helpful advice I share with her as modest as possible." 

 

"She is beautiful but I will not call her mother." Obara managed not to scowl but her tone read plainly if you would marry, marry but this lady will be little to me. 

 

"There's no need for you to do so and it might embarrass her to be so addressed by one twice her age. All you need do is stand beside me spear in hand if anything threatens her."

 

"To the death father as always." Obara tapped her spear on the stone of the quay.

 

"That is all you need to say." Oberyn nodded. "Nymeria?"

 

"Our fair Queen of the North and Trident, in a year or two all Dorne will envy you. She has a beauty gallant men will find appealing, if her wits match it she most useful to our cause." Nymeria looked at him trying to read his expression. "Perhaps you picture a greater crown on her fair head?"

 

"It has crossed my mind..... but only if she wills it?"

 

"And if she does not?" Nymeria replied obviously wondering if Sansa was to be of use in her desire to end every Lannister save Myrcella's life. 

 

"Then she will be Princess Sansa of Dorne." Oberyn replied not wanting to tell his daughters just yet of his planned new House. That his lady would be Princes Sansa of House Stark Martell. "I cannot force any crown onto her head against her will."

 

"Indeed you should not." Tyene agreed. "I may I take it though speak to her of how the people need a good noble ruler, and how worthy of such a role she might be?" 

 

"You might gently offer any advice you wish Tyene if it is to the benefit of her and Dorne." With that Oberyn walked back across the gangplank to help Sansa and Ellaria cross. "My dear Sansa how beautiful you look, ah my dear Ellaria what a fine dress you look divine, your battle with the sun begins."

 

"It does." Ellaria smiled as Oberyn took Sansa's right hand in his and kissed each of her fingers, the maiden blushed shyly as she looked at the welcome party on the dockside. Oberyn guessed he would scarce have to name them for her so often had his family been discussed. "My older daughters and niece await us Sansa, the younger children will greet you at the palace, it is a pity Sarella is in Oldtown and cannot be here to meet you. Your dress is lovely by the way Tyene has already praised your skill at embroidery my Red Wolf." 

 

"Thank you my Prince you are too kind." Sansa looked nervous twisting her hands in front of her, Oberyn put a hand gently on her lower back and smiled reassuringly.

 

"No need for nerves Sansa they all just wish to bid you welcome." He gently moved her towards the gangplank. "I will be just behind you Sansa I will not let you fall."

 

Sansa however crossed to the quayside quite confidently, His relatives smiled as they ought to on greeting her, curtsies were exchanged, Obara bowed of course and then Sansa spoke with an impressively calm confidence.

 

"Princess, my ladies I am delighted to meet you all." Sansa turned first to his niece. "You must be Princess Arianne?"

 

Arianne had composed herself after her tears over Oberyn's pledge to her. She greeted her future good aunt to be warmly. "Princess Sansa you are most welcome to our land. I give you my father's greeting also he hopes to meet you tomorrow. Tonight we will feast you in the palace so you may begin to enjoy Dornish hospitality."

 

"Thank you I look forward to meeting the wise Prince Doran of whom I have heard so much and to enjoying this feast, but your highness I am no Princess.... yet." Sansa answered modestly.

 

"Your brother was a King Sansa therefore you are a Princess are you not." Arianne spoke the 'treason' as if it were nothing Oberyn saw Sansa tense just a little. "Your highness.... call me Arianne please we will look silly exchanging titles in every conversation and soon we will be kin."

 

"Thank you Arianne yes it would be foolish to be constantly formal." 

 

Oberyn was pleased Sansa had not lapsed into her 'traitors blood' speech, he had heard it several times on the voyage and had gently persuaded his lady that she need never speak it in Dorne. She was no traitor here the butcher and his kin had never had any right to the Throne.

 

Then Sansa turned to Oberyn's daughters perhaps looking and sounding a little more hesitant with them than with Arianne. "I believe I can name all three of you ladies. You must be Obara the spear of Dorne." 

 

"I'm but 'a' spear of Dorne Princess Sansa." Obara nodded politely again giving a faint smile. "Perhaps though one of the better ones."

 

"And I would name you as Nymeria by the description Ellaria has given me of your grace and beauty."

 

"How kind of her, did she tell you also Princess of my skills with a knife and with the ways of politics." Nymeria sounded cooler even than Obara but after looking the Northern Princess up and down cast her father an approving look. "Welcome to Dorne Princess Sansa."

 

"Thank you Nymeria yes she told me also you are your fathers best councillor and a deadly blade." Sansa turned to the last of Oberyn's daughters present. "And who could this lady be but Tyene."

 

"No one else but Tyene dear Princess Sansa." Tyene moved a little closer and looked at the embroidery on Sansa's dress. "This is your own work I am told, why it would not be matched by the best dress makers in Sunspear. Currently I am working on a piece showing my father armoured and on horseback. I will show it to you this afternoon if you would like."

 

"Certainly my lady I would be delighted...."

 

"Oh my dear I am a Sand not a Lady." Tyene took Sansa's hand in hers. "Call me Tyene please, if you like the piece you may have it as a gift if you like to decorate your chambers."

 

"Oh I couldn't...." Sansa began to answer.

 

"Oh you shall please as a welcome gift from one artist to another, it will be delightful to have you living with us I swear." Tyene turned to Oberyn smiling with the sweetness she was so practiced in delivering. "Father may Sansa and I walk down to the horses while the other nobles disembark?"

 

"Certainly if Sansa does not mind it." Oberyn nodded, Tyene was ever the most obedient of his daughters when she wanted to be. "Sansa?"

 

"Certainly if Ellaria does not object to my leaving her care?" 

 

"Yes Sansa we will be busy here for a time let Tyene entertain you." Ellaria handed her over the parasol. "Please don't forget this."

 

"Of course thank you."

 

Ellaria waited till they were out of earshot before whispering. "And just like that Tyene steals her from me."

 

Oberyn laughed as he watched the girl and young woman walk away. "She will give her back never fear, and it will be good for Sansa to have many friends will it not?"

 

"Yes my dear very good indeed if Tyene behaves herself."

 

*****************************************************************************

 

Sansa

 

"Oh we ladies of Andal and First Man blood must take very great care in the sun." Tyene had taken Sansa's arm though the two of them had only just met. Sansa felt a little overwhelmed, though Tyene was being kind. "Though I fear you may find Ellaria a little tiresome about this over time."

 

"She has only ever been kindness itself to me." Sansa answered out of loyalty to her friend. She was beginning already to feel the heat which seemed to have been less noticeable out at sea. The sun was starting to beat down on her despite the parasol and the thin material of her over and under dress's. "Though I do feel as if I am to be treated like I am a winter rose kept out of any sunlight."

 

"I was only teasing, but you must get used to our sun Sansa, a little at first and then slowly more, we would not want you lobster red from too much too soon would we. Do you freckle my dear?" Tyene seemed quite unaffected by the heat in Sansa eyes her face protected by a blue silk headscarf she had put on as soon as they had emerged from under the awning. 

 

"Perhaps a little in the Northern sun upon my nose." Sansa pictured herself at her wedding with a face red enough to match her hair, it would not be a becoming look. "I shall be good I promise, it is so very hot out here I knew it would be but to actually feel it."

 

"The palace is quite cool inside it was built to be so." Tyene reassured her. "You will get used to it, we enjoy some activities in the morning, rest from mid-day to early evening and then enjoy ourselves in the evening and at night. We should be grateful we are not servants I suppose and have leisure to enjoy a long rest in the day. We shall wile away our time with embroidery if you like my sweet little mother." 

 

Sansa almost came to a stop shocked that Tyene who was ten years her senior had called her that, was she being teased. "Tyene you do not need to call me mother I assure you."

 

"I mean it only in affection my father has asked me to help Ellaria look after you." Tyene smiled all innocence, a look Sansa did not know she had taken a great deal of time perfecting. "When you wed my father are you not to become my step mother. You have quite charmed him by the way. It almost looks like a love match."

 

"I suppose I will be your step mother, but I must say I did not charm him he saved me out of his gallantry and honour as a knight." Sansa explained though Oberyn's affection for her was plainer by the day. She was in turn finding him to be a man most easy to admire in all ways. 

 

"Sansa I must tell you that none of us thought to see him return from Kings Landing, so great was his wrath that his dear sister had been unavenged for so long, he would have put his life at some great peril I am sure. You saved him as much as he saved you." Tyene squeezed her arm affectionately. "You have our gratitude, all Dorne should thank you for this though most will not see it clearly I suppose. When you are wed I will call you mother with affection, as a pet name if nothing else if you will permit it?"

 

"If it pleases you..... daughter." Sansa could not help but giggle, Sansa was aware that Tyene was possibly being nice to her because Oberyn had bid her too, but Ellaria had told her that Tyene shared her interest in the feminine arts. She had been worried about meeting Oberyn's older daughters and both Obara and Nymeria had shown her the aloofness that she had feared. She was glad that Tyene it seemed would be her friend.

 

A line of horses waited at the end of the long quay held securely by grooms who were all cloaked in defence against the sun. Just behind them were a group of thirty House Martell spears armour gleaming here and there through their yellow silks. The main road that led through the Shadow town was lined by people on the side with the most shade from the sun. Sansa could see banners hanging from many of the mud brick buildings. The Orange banners of House Martell alternating with the white of her House adorned with the grey Direwolf. "Oh how did they arrange...."

 

"My cousin Arianne is the master of revelries in Sunspear, as soon as my father's raven came from Kings Landing telling us he was returning she set to work." Tyene explained. "We could not have you come here to join our House without celebrating yours, have a daughter of Winterfell marry a Prince of Dorne without her colours being proudly displayed."

 

"I am the last of my House when I marry your father it dies does it not." Sansa declared sadly, it was a though that had troubled her on the voyage unless that was Oberyn let one of her sons bear the Stark name, if she had sons.

 

"Never dear Princess, never." Tyene looked up at Sansa with look of confidence in her words. "We will honour House Stark in every way we can. You will be the Red Wolf to my father's Red Viper we will restore you to your place in Westeros, we will bring down these lions yet, the savage Bolton's and those despicable Frey's, we will make the Tyrell's rue the day they joined in with them."

 

"I know that Dornish spears are gallant but how would you defeat so many enemies." Northern and Riverlands soldiers were gallant Sansa knew, but they had been beaten, though the treachery of Roose Bolton and Walder Frey had played a major part. "I do not wish to see more blood."

 

"We will cause them to come to us to fight on our own ground my sweet mother. They will die in our deserts just from the heat, as they have died before, while we ambush and harry them at every turn. If they wait till winter they will find the desert turned to mud and the rivers and streams in flood, their bones will still join those of countless others. Even with dragons the Targaryen's could not conquer Dorne. Unbowed Unbent Unbroken." 

 

"Yes, I believe I understand." Tyene had spoken with the utmost confidence, Sansa knew enough of the histories of Westeros to know that invaders of the deserts of Dorne bled. Even as invaders of the North were supposed to bleed and drown crossing the neck, though she could not blame Robb for marching south of it. There was another thing that had been troubling Sansa she looked down into Tyene's blue eyes and summoned the courage to ask, Tyene had been in Dorne while Sansa was travelling she might be able to answer. "One other thing has troubled me what if after all this Prince Doran does not want me to wed your father. I have taken so much on faith and hope."

 

"Oh Sansa be assured that he welcomes it, I spoke to my nuncle a week ago of this, he admired your father, he is glad my father has finally met a high born lady worthy to be his wife." Sansa saw Tyene's smile turn just a little wicked as she teased. "Even if you are a 'little' young for him. All you need do for now is learn to enjoy Dorne and.... learn to enjoy my father once you are wed if not before. By all accounts I have ever heard you will find him to be a most satisfying man."

 

"Tyene!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have Tumblr so from the Twitter the senior Sand Snakes there present https://twitter.com/the_1146/status/1047452581604352000 bit Walt Disney fan art
> 
> https://twitter.com/the_1146/status/1047452994621595648 Official art for book Tyene a 'Dornish Delight'
> 
> For none book readers recap on plots as of 'What people wanted after Oberyn died.'
> 
> Obara wanted to burn Oldtown (her sister is there pretending to be a boy. So risky)
> 
> Nymeria wanted to pull out Tywin's guts and see how far they might stretch. And take Jaime and Cersei's lives for interest.
> 
> Tyene and Arianne wanted to crown Myrcella. Provoking Lannister invasion. Tyene seemed to think Oberyn would have backed her plan I have serious doubts.
> 
> Arianne has been kept totally in the dark re Doran's Targaryen plans
> 
> NOBODY wanted to kill Myrcella within the family. Guest right, honour, 'we don't hurt young girls in Dorne'......
> 
> Mild spoiler when I run out of book and it merges with TV series events do I need to reassure people two characters I love Ellaria and Tyene will not wind up chained too walls in the Red Keep. I just thought I'd mention that ;-) 
> 
> Tyene and 'love potions' reflects her activities in one of 9 Tyene/Arianne fics that exist on this Archive of our own. She is a dab hand with the herbs and chemicals. And yes another relationship tag will be added for some cousincest eventually.
> 
> And Sansa is starting to simmer just a little more every time Oberyn kisses her fingers.....'Oh.'
> 
> I just could not resist deploying the line 'A girl for all seasons.'


	12. The Red Viper and The Red Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the distance between updates.....

Sansa

 

"I am sorry Sansa I did not mean to cause you any shock or embarrassment." Tyene said apologetically though her smile spoke differently. "But you must be reassured must you not that you are marrying an experienced man. One who will give you pleasure. What do they say 'Innocence and experience make for a perfect marriage.'"

 

*Well I am innocence itself I suppose.* Sansa thought looking back down the quayside. The other ships had docked and the nobles were assembling to follow them. "I suppose so, well I suppose it will be better than with some boy who knows no more than I do, but.... but what if I bore him?"

 

"Beautiful girls have to be very dull indeed to bore a man." Tyene reassured her looking her up and down. "You are very beautiful and will grow in beauty in the next few years. You are a little shy perhaps but you converse very well. Why should my father not fall in love with you? He is greatly attracted to you already I can tell and why would he not be. He will educate you quite happily in the arts of love and learn as he does so what gives you pleasure so you more enjoy him. Do not fear however that he will debauch you."

 

"Debauch me?" Sansa asked it was not a word she had ever heard before.

 

"Teach you or expect you to engage in acts more suited to a whore than a lady." Tyene noted that Sansa's blushes had begun to progress down her neck and paused. "Dear Sansa please try to calm your embarrassment. Has Ellaria spoken to you at all of what to expect on your wedding night?"

 

"No but she said she would speak to me on the subject just before the wedding." 

 

"Heerrrmmm and you want such conversation with someone intimate with my father?" 

 

Sansa thought about that though she counted Ellaria a friend would it be for the best, but Tyene was his daughter! "I do not know what would be the wisest course, she has been kindness itself to me." 

 

"Yes Ellaria is a surprisingly sweet lady for an Uller." Tyene grinned. "Have you heard it said 'Half the Uller's are half mad and the rest of them are worse.' I suppose she takes after her mother. You do not wish her gone I hope?"

 

"Of course I don't." Sansa was shocked at the fact Tyene had even asked her that. "Oberyn loves her and they have four children together, why would I want to cause them pain."

 

"Oh dear Princess Sansa you are as wise as you are fair." Tyene took Sansa's hand in hers and held it gently. "A fine Dornish Princess we will make of you, now tell me are you a tale bearer?"

 

"A what Tyene?"

 

"Do you tell tales on people?" Tyene looked down the quay the party of nobles had set off towards them. "My father has instructed me not to imperil your 'innocence.' if I were to advise you on matters of intimacy I would prefer him not to be told of it."

 

"Oh no I am not a tale bearer at all." Sansa discreetly forgot about several instances of running to her mother with outraged tales of Arya doing this or that, or of her brothers for them not wanting to play with their boring to ladylike sister. Or the most shameful when she had gone and told Cersei her father wanted to send her from Kings Landing. She had been a foolish child then she was a woman now. 

 

"Well it would be better to seek advice from a person nearer your age, who is assuredly not intimate with your husband to be." Tyene's thumb moved distractingly across the skin on the back of Sansa's hand. "Oh I know I am his daughter but I offer council only to aid both of you happiness. Is there anything that troubles you particularly?"

 

"Will..... Will Oberyn want to bed me before the wedding?" Sansa blurted her question out.

 

"Not if you don't ask him too I am sure." Tyene laughed. "If you do wish to not wait he will happily oblige, I doubt he will ask you himself though."

 

"Oh, will he not at least seek to kiss me before?"

 

"Again if you want him too, I do not know if he will at least seek the pleasure of your kisses." Tyene looked up at her and shrugged. "Perhaps he will seek a kiss or two but only if you want it."

 

"What if he thinks I don't and doesn't ask until the wedding day?" Sansa bit her lip nervously, she had only ever kissed Joffrey and Sandor and neither of them should be mentioned here. She very much wanted to know what it was like to be kissed by Oberyn Martell. 

 

"Oh Sansa once you are betrothed you dear little mother will have the right to kiss him!"

 

"But would that not be wanton?"

 

"Yes if this were not Dorne." Tyene laughed again watching Oberyn and the party draw nearer. "But gods Sansa you cannot have it both ways, either you want his lips soon to be on yours or you don't."

 

"I..... I do." Sansa did not feel it would be particularly wicked to want that.

 

"So do it, you will be free to kiss him and should, he will hardly think you take a liberty with him, he will take great pleasure in teaching you to kiss once you show him that you want to learn." Tyene felt she had time for one more revelation and took it. "Also, and I will be happy to advise you, there are ways a Lord and a Lady may enjoy bed sport short of the Lady being 'ruined,' you will have to decide for yourself how much you enjoy the two months you spend in Dorne before the wedding. Will you get some pleasure of my father or just wander the palace in an increasing fever of want for him."

 

"You....you....you mean I can enjoy his caresses on my body if I wish..... Under my clothes even?" Sansa imagined Oberyn's knowledgeable hands pleasing her, perhaps his hands touching her in that place only a Septa's finger had been. She felt a very definite heat stir at her core. "Oh gods could I really?"

 

"Again this is Dorne my dear, you could enjoy his caresses and he your soft gentle hands touching him quite freely. Only once you are betrothed of course, he will control himself and go no further than you wish. Whether you will be able to control your youthful passion is another question."

 

"I.... I will be a good girl..... I swear it." Sansa bit her lip again. conscious of a moistening at her core. She had some knowledge that this was brought on by 'lust filled thoughts,' she was having. Fear of Joffrey and of rape was left far behind her now. The prospect of marriage to a man who might love her stood before her. Could she trust herself to not go too far if she surrendered to her yearning for Oberyn's embrace before the wedding. "When we have leisure to speak alone Tyene I will learn what you are willing to share with me and decide." 

 

"But I did not speak a word of it to you." Tyene whispered. 

 

"Tyene if we are seen speaking and I.... start to embrace Oberyn in a.... a 'knowledgeable' way will he not think someone has told me?"

 

"Simply do not be too obvious sweet mother, if he asks you tell him I said nothing, he will hardly dishonour you by giving you the lie. Anyway if both of you enjoy the intimacy he will not complain. Enough now my dear they draw close enough to hear..... Yes indeed Sansa we really must design a tapestry together."

 

"Yes a grand piece, perhaps as a gift for Prince Doran." Sansa tried to calm herself, Tyene helped a little by releasing her hand ending her gentle caresses of the back of it. *When we speak should I dare ask her about that overheard conversation, the question I have about ladies in Dorne and.... Other ladies in Dorne. Again though might she reply, 'Certainly Sansa they enjoy each other and if you would like to enjoy such pleasure let me teach you.' She is oh so very beautiful. yet she calls me her sweet mother, how wrong that makes thoughts of intimacy with her seem. I would like her as a friend but not an intimate. Dorne it seems is free at least for nobles, how free do I want to be here. She is older than me but am I her good mother. If Oberyn had legitimate children I would be their good mother but how does it stand with bastards.... I don't know and I have no one to ask who I might not offend. Well my dear mother was never 'good' to Jon....*

 

"My dears." Oberyn interrupted Sansa's racing thoughts. he took her hand again and kissed each of Sansa's fingers, perhaps to hear Sansa catch her breath and see her blush at it. He stroked Tyene's cheek making her laugh. "Ah my ladies, my ladies, our palaces are to be beautified with your arts. I must ensure that whatever you devise is displayed in a prominent location." 

 

"We will have to make sure that it is worthy then." Sansa realized that now she and Tyene would have to labour long and hard on this tapestry to cover up their conversation. Well Sansa liked embroidery well enough, though admittedly she had, did she not, a wedding dress to plan and make.

 

"Wonderful my dear I look forward to seeing it complete." Oberyn looked at Sansa and then at Tyene, did Sansa see him raise an eyebrow to his daughter. "Truly you ladies seem to be thick as thieves, are you friends with Princess Sansa already Tyene?"

 

"As you said to me earlier father we have so much in common Sansa and I." Tyene answered with a most innocent demure look on her face. "She is a most delightful person to speak too."

 

"Well that is good then." Oberyn gave her a smile but still perhaps not an entirely trusting one. "Well we had best to horse before we cook out here. Sansa do you see a horse you would prefer."

 

"Errr." Sansa had not thought of this she had presumed there would be a litter, her dress was not suitable for riding. She would wind up showing the small folk her legs up to her thighs surely, for she could see that none of the horses was fitted with a side saddle. "Oh I could not possibly ride astride my Prince in my current raiment and well I am only used to riding side saddle."

 

"Do ladies in Dorne ride astride?" She asked the surrounding noble women.

 

"Oh my dear I am sorry I should have thought of it." Ellaria answered her looking a little embarrassed. "If I had thought on it we could have had you made a pair of breeches."

 

"Breeches?"

 

"Like these." Tyene lifted the skirt of her blue dress a little to show her calves covered in blue linen that hung loose around her legs. "To protect our modesty a horse, and no Dornish ladies don't mind a saddle between their legs at all sweet mother."

 

"My sweet Sansa I'm certain that somewhere in the tack room of the palace we have a side saddle or two." Oberyn moved to stand beside her. "But come don't be troubled, shall you ride before me into Sunspear as you rode with me out of the Red Keep?" 

 

"In your arms Oberyn, yes my dear Prince that would be much to my liking." Sansa looked around the Dornish nobles were mostly smiling, Obara had a look on her face that she hoped did not read as, 'What a silly child,' Arianne had a broad smile on her face.

 

"Nuncle the people will love this, to see a Prince of Dorne carrying the Queen of Winter he rescued into the city, it will be a most welcomed sight." 

 

"Princess Arianne I am not Queen of Winter please do not call me that." Sansa could not stop herself from saying. Then blushed once again fearing she might have caused offense.

 

"No my Princess you are not 'yet' crowned of course." Arianne gave her a half curtsey. "I hope you do not mind me mentioning the yet."

 

"If you wish to put it so feel free. Of course I yearn to free my people from the Bolton's and the Frey's." Sansa answered her. "And I yearn to see the banner of House Stark fly over Winterfell again but I am as yet a little young to venture any such thing."

 

"Come come this is a conversation for the future, let us all to horse." Oberyn offered Sansa his arm. "Let's to our horse Princess."

 

********************************************************************************

 

Oberyn

 

Ser Daemon did the honours again lifting Sansa up into Oberyn's arms and he could again have the delight of cradling Sansa before him. Close to him her side pressed against his chest his arm behind her back, his right hand resting on her flat belly. "There sweetling are you comfortable?"

 

"Comfortable enough for a short journey my Prince......My sweet dear Oberyn." Oberyn smiled at that switch from the formal to the informal way of addressing him. Sansa was blushing a little again, still shy of him. He brought his free hand up to her chin gently turning her head so her blue eyes locked with his black ones. 

 

"Is all well with you Sansa, does anything concern you?"

 

"Oh...." She bit her lip and the pouted a little as if trying to decide what to say. He brought his fingers up and stroked her cheek giving her a reassuring smile. "Oh Oberyn I just wonder about some things..... What will happen after our betrothal. How things might be in Dorne, things are different here than....Than in the North."

 

"Ah I think I understand." Oberyn had waited for this conversation to perhaps begin on the ship, but it had been crowded and the lady was a sweet shy girl still not yet quite five and ten. "Are these questions you have ones which you cannot ask Ellaria?"

 

"I could she is my friend truly." Sansa looked down eyes half closed Oberyn admired her long eyelashes. "But she is...."

 

"My paramour which might make it a little difficult for you if it is of you and I you wish to speak." Sansa nodded and Oberyn stroked her cheek again. "We will talk alone then you and I on some shaded bench around the palace, later on today. I am the man you are to marry, I want you to be happy Sansa. I hope you trust me to give you an honest answer on all things sweetling."

 

"I do, I do, I do dear Oberyn."

 

"And I would not have my sweet Sansa having any concerns." Not caring that there were people all around Oberyn kissed the edge of the headscarf that half covered Sansa's cheek. "Come now we must ride and get you out of this heat my sweet Northern Princess." 

 

Onto the street they rode now two Martell men at arms fell in behind them proudly holding aloft the banners of House Martell and of House Stark. The other members of the company fell in behind them, Sansa looked back up to see her House sigil being flown publically again and smiled from the joy of it. "Oh this is wonderful."

 

"I am glad it pleases you." Then the crowds erupted into cheers.

 

They waved little white and orange flags simply things Arianne had ordered handed out. Their cheers and shouts mostly drowned each other out but Oberyn made some out.

 

"GREETING TO DORNE PRINCESS SANSA!"

 

"OBERYN AND SANSA LONG LIFE AND HAPPINESS!"

 

"HAIL TO OUR PRINCE OBERYN AND HIS FAIR PRINCESS!"

 

On impulse it seems Sansa's hands went to the fasten on her headscarf. "Oberyn may I take this off, surely there is shade enough for just a short journey?"

 

"Yes go on my love, let them see your beautiful hair." Around them the mud brick buildings crowded in on either side the pavement and the narrow alleys crowded with happy Dornish in their best clothes delighting in this holiday. The peoples cheers grew even louder as Sansa removed her headscarf and shook out her hair, Oberyn delighted in their appreciation of his ladies beauty a new shout was taken up most pleasing to his ear.

 

"THE RED VIPER AND THE RED WOLF!"

 

"BEHOLD OUR RED VIPER AND HIS RED PRINCESS!"

 

Other shouts came as they rode on more ambitious for the marriage.

 

"CROWN HER OBERYN, CROWN THE FAIR QUEEN OF WINTER!"

 

*There is the support I need.*

 

"TO THE SPEARS OBERYN, CALL THE SPEARS LET US GO NORTH!"

 

*Recruitment might be easy it seems.*

 

Also though shouts more painful to him.

 

"TO THE SPEARS, TO THE SPEARS OBERYN TO AVENGE PRINCESS ELIA!"

 

Oberyn had to try very hard to suppress a visible grimace at that, Amory Lorch was dead, the Mountain was dying, Tywin was too strong for Dorne at this time what more could he do. Sansa gently placed her hand on his where it still rested on her belly gently stroking the back of it. "Thank you sweetling." He whispered in her ear. 

 

"LONG LIFE TO YOU OBERYN AND YOUR SWEET LADY!"

 

"WE GIVE YOU JOY OF YOUR BETHROTHAL PRINCE OBERYN AND PRINCESS SANSA!"

 

Not signed yet but it would be.

 

"TO THE SPEARS OBERYN, TO THE SPEARS MAKE YOURSELF KING!"

 

A very bold shout, Oberyn looked in the direction it came from but there was just a sea of faces. He hoped word of it would not be carried to Kings Landing. It was heard further down the street though.

 

"THE RED VIPER. WE WILL HAVE THE RED VIPER AS OUR KING!"

 

"NOW PRINCE OBERYN, NOW TO THE SPEARS. TEAR DOWN THE LANNISTERS, DEPOSE THE BUTCHERS BOY!"

 

"TO THE SPEARS. TO THE SPEARS, THE IRON THRONE FOR OBERYN AND SANSA!"

 

"TO THE SPEARS. OBERYN FOR KING. WE WILL FIGHT FOR KING OBERYN AND QUEEN SANSA!"

 

*Dammit you fools it is too soon for this, you cry this too soon.* Oberyn thought to himself Sansa carried on smiling and waving he was glad to see, but her smile looked a little strained now at the treason that was being shouted around her.

 

"WELCOME TO DORNE PRINCESS SANSA, FAIR MAIDEN OF THE NORTH!"

 

"THE RED WOLF AND THE RED VIPER!"

 

"PRINCE OBERYN YOUR LADY IS BEAUTIFUL. LONG LIFE TO YOU BOTH AND MANY SONS!"

 

*A better cry so much better I thank you for it. Oh if that might happen I will love my beautiful flame haired daughters, if the gods hear me and give them their mothers hair. but oh to have a son.* He loved each of the daughters the gods had blessed him with but a son would be a fine thing. Sansa must be allowed to grow before that happened anyway, and have time to enjoy her youth before the cares of motherhood were placed on her. 

 

"OBERYN DEPOSE YOUR BROTHER BEFORE HE RUINS US!!"

 

Someone had dared to shout that. Oberyn wheeled his horse almost trying to see who had done it, shouted those treasonous words. There were gasps of shock and a running figure in an alley way. "Damn him!"

 

"Oberyn I know but it was just one man shouting it..." Sansa whispered in his ear. He noted her look of concern for him. 

 

"We will ride on from it." He brought a smile back to his face and rode on once more. The palace loomed ahead there would not be much more. 

 

"OBERYN, PRINCE OBERYN AND THE LADY SANSA!"

 

"TO THE SPEARS OBERYN, TO THE SPEARS FOR THE PRINCESS!"

 

"TO THE SPEARS OBERYN, FOR WINTERFELL AND SUNSPEAR."

 

*Not I fear till spring my friend.*It was a popular thought again though at the roadside. 

 

"THE RED VIPER AND THE RED WOLF WILL AVENGE THE RED WEDDING!"

 

"DEATH TO TYWIN LANNISTER. DEATH TO WALDER FREY. DEATH TO ROOSE BOLTON!"

 

"Oh...." Sansa whispered shifting before him.

 

"Not much further sweetling, but if I can I will avenge your dead I swear it." He kissed her cheek which brought a roar of approval. One bold woman ventured...

 

"DO YOU CALL THAT A KISS MY PRINCE!"

 

Sansa turned and gave him a shy half smile, what would this lovely Northern maiden do in reply to that? She looked at him most sweetly and brought her lips to his, lightly, gently, softly. Not deepening it, not daring her tongue going into his mouth but her lips for the first time on his. Her soft gentle hand went to the back of his head. *Oh here is bliss.* 

 

There was an eruption of cheering from the crowd at the sight of it and then Oberyn had ridden past the end of the gathered crowd and up towards the open gates of the palace. As he passed through the gateway a line of Martell spearmen on either side beat the hafts of their spears on the flagstones in salutation.

 

Sansa broke kiss then and pressed her face into his shoulder, too shy to say anything. "Oh my sweetling that was a wonderful delight, I thank you for it."

 

"Oh it was brazen of me Oberyn, we are not yet betrothed." Sansa whispered into his tunic. "But it seemed so like the right thing to do."

 

"We are to be betrothed tomorrow or the next day so of you wished to have a kiss it was yours to have and not brazen my love." Oberyn gently stroked her cheek up and down and then put a finger under her chin to raise her face up to look at his. "Are sweet kisses one of things you wish to speak to your Oberyn of my Sansa?" 

 

"Yes Oberyn they are," Sansa answered him smiling so sweetly her voice louder, as she spoke a little more confidently. "One of the things I wanted to know if you might kiss me before we marry."

 

"Ah sweetling my lips are at your service whenever you crave them." Oberyn kissed Sansa on the forehead. "We will speak later my love, now Sansa I will introduce you to the rest of my children. And what else should you do my lady?"

 

"I...." Thought for a few seconds before laughing and answering. "I should put my headscarf back on before Ellaria becomes wroth with me."

 

"Yes sweetling that's what you should do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang on you line up for sexy sex ed conversations between Sansa and Tyene and then suddenly she's going to talk to Oberyn?
> 
> Yes folks..... She's marrying Oberyn Martell, seriously there was no way that he'd leave that poor lady wandering round Sunspear in an uncertain state. After all Dorne makes it all better.
> 
> Sansa will still talk to Tyene though. 
> 
> 4 Multi chapter fan fics on the go, this one, don't worry I'm still committed. The Jonsa next one to work on just 2 more chapters. And two Creepyships..... Yeah theres a modern AU Westeros fic 'in the pipeline.'


	13. Black wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry folks, been rather ill and the computer broke and sorry. Shows back on hurrah and this one is flowing again.

Sansa

 

Three hours later Sansa, under her parasol, was walking in the gardens beside her Prince. She had been quite charmed by Obella, Dorea and Loreza, Ellaria's daughters were in seemed most pleased to meet her. Elia might be more of a problem as she had been very terse in her greeting looking at her mother it seemed for guidance. As Ellaria had walked Sansa to her new chamber Sansa had been assured by her that it was only because Elia was old enough to fear her mother's place being taken.  
Ellaria did not mention what Sansa could herself see, that Elia saw a girl her own age about to marry her father, that she perhaps did not like that at all. Ellaria had promised that Elia would come round once she could see how pleasant a lady Sansa was and that Ellaria and Sansa were firm friends. "Which we are, are we not sweetling?"

 

Sansa had agreed with that of course, though sometimes she almost wondered if Ellaria doubted her spoken word. It was as if she thought that once Sansa and Oberyn became, intimate, that Sansa might let jealousy rule her and demand that Ellaria and her girls be sent away. Sansa hoped that she would not do any such thing. Even though it was so different than what might be expected in the North. Though in truth there seemed to be no lack thereof boys and girls with the name Snow, so was there any real difference save that a Northern lords mistress would not be known to all by name. Ellaria's children though were very nice girls, Oberyn and Ellaria loved each other also. *I cannot cause them pain. I can only hope that they will cause me none.*

 

Her chambers were beautiful, a well lighted solar in which she might dine and do her embroidery with she had noted many books, some about Dorne and also many of the romantic tales she had loved as an un-flowered girl. Had Ellaria told Oberyn of what she liked to read and had he sent a raven ahead just to ensure she had something to do when at leisure. She fully intended once she had an evening free of welcome feasts to try to read one and see if she could recapture her old love of them. For there were true knights in Dorne if nowhere else and did she not now walk alongside side one. The bedchamber was the largest she had ever had, with a balcony taking in a most pleasing view of the desert on the northern side of the castle. Sansa had even briefly risked creases to her dress by lying on her new bed. Sansa had found the mattress to be the most comfortable she had had since Winterfell. Were these the grandest chambers she had ever been given. Certainly they were the largest, with marble floors, covered with fine Myrish carpets and vivid paintings of deserts and castles and wild animals of Dorne upon the walls. Sansa did only wonder how far they might be from her Prince's and how long might she live in them?

 

"So the chambers are most definitely to your liking?" Oberyn asked her for the third time since their walk had begun. They were walking towards a bench in the gardens of the castle, though it was in the shade, Sansa could not help but notice that someone had sent servants ahead to erect an almost tent like structure over it. Ellaria's war in defence of her complexion was obviously a most serious affair. "Because if truly they lack for anything...."

 

"My Prince honestly they are the grandest most lavish rooms I have ever been given, really they are too large for me." She heard him huff at that and smiled up at him. "But I am truly content and I thank you again for them."

 

"They are no less than a Princess of the North and Dorne is due." Oberyn waited whilst Sansa settled herself upon the bench and arranged her skirts before he sat beside her. There was a little table before them with two glasses and a covered jug of what Sansa hoped was lemon water. Oberyn settled himself down beside her and gently took one of her slender hands in his. "So my dear Sansa as I said before we rode into the city is there anything that troubles you. Any questions you might have that you did not ask Ellaria." He chuckled and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Any questions regarding notions about marriage that my Tyene may have placed before you?"

 

Sansa felt a slight heat in her cheeks and knew that yet again she was blushing, had she not promised not to be a tell tale. "We spoke only of a tapestry Oberyn I swear it...."

 

"Which will be wonderful and grace one of the walls of this castle." Oberyn brought her hand up to his lips. "And you will work your slender fingers to the bone creating it, they are such pretty fingers." He kissed each in turn. "I do know my daughter Sansa, I know you also as a lady of your word, so if you have pledged you will not tell on her so be it. So will it be a very large grand tapestry?"

 

Sansa could not help but giggle to Oberyn's obvious delight. "Perhaps it was not about a tapestry as such, please though do not say to her that I have said anything, she was only being helpful I am sure."

 

"I will say nothing I promise you." Oberyn briefly let Sansa's hand go as he lifted the lid from the jug and briefly sniffed its contents. "Ah Ellaria has sent us out some lemon water."

 

"Oh how splendid." Sansa could not help but grin but thinking of Oberyn then had to ask. "My Prince does like lemon water I take it?"

 

"Your Prince will grow to love all things related to lemons I believe sweetling." Oberyn poured two glasses and handed one to Sansa who thanked him for it. "Now my dear tell me all things that trouble you."

 

Sansa sat and thought for a moment would it not be better to start with the lesser things rather than, she felt her blushes return as she thought of it. What might happen after they were betrothed. "Oberyn I know that you are very rich..."

 

"Oh, do you need some coin?" Oberyn almost seemed to blush at not having provided her with an allowance yet. "My dear lady I should thought to have given you a sum upon the ship I am..."

 

"No that was not what I meant Oberyn." Sansa took his free hand in hers liking the way his calluses felt against her soft skin. "Though having some monies would mean I might buy gifts for my new family. No I meant that one of a ladies duties is to look after her husband's accounts.....But I was never very good at sums, would there be a terribly great deal of them....Sums that is?"

 

"Quite a few I should think." Oberyn winked. "For I have quite a number of estates and four castles in fealty to me directly. That though is why the gods gave us Maesters sweetling, to spare us the sums, so do not be troubled. As far as sums are concerned if you tell me I must hold so much ground, with so many thousands of spears I can work out how many ranks I can form them in, in my head, in moments. Dragons and stags though." He shrugged but smiled at her while he did it. "Maester Kyrie looks after my accounts, if you like I will ask him if you can sit with him. Perhaps you could start with the books for one estate and see how things go?" 

 

"Yes that might indeed be best." It seemed Oberyn would not have minded if she did not even attempt the role of bookkeeper. *Now I must sit in some dusty room with dusty books, though it is my duty I suppose.* 

 

The next thing was more difficult, Sansa had the comfort of at least holding Oberyn's hand and his smile to bring herself to ask. "About my chambers Oberyn...."

 

"Your chambers, is there something actually lacking about them Sansa...." Oberyn began to ask looking disquieted.

 

"No they really are the finest chambers I have ever had I swear it." Sansa interrupted before Oberyn could distract her from her question with more furniture, or the offer of tapestries, or caged song birds. "I was going to ask will I be staying in them once we are wed. My....My mother and father shared a bed chamber and solar. I... wondered if... If..."

 

"I had not thought on it." Oberyn answered her making Sansa for a second wish she had not asked thinking he would dismiss the notion. "I have never been married before it is not something that had occurred to me." 

 

*Oh he does not wish to, he will be most used to having his chambers to himself, and I will inconvenience his relations with Ellaria. Oh how often will I even see my husband...Just once or twice a day perhaps?* Sansa swallowed as she felt tears almost begin to rise. No she must not act like a child, she must not cry before her Prince... "Well I thought perhaps.... I swear that I am very tidy and.... And I do not have many possessions so truly I will not take up much room. Though if you..."

 

"Sweetling." Oberyn who must have noticed how Sansa had begun to look down and away from him lightly stroked her cheek drawing her blue eyes back to his black ones. "I would be most happy for you to move into my rooms. So I may be close to me sweet wife as oft as my duties to Dorne permit."

 

"Truly! Oberyn you will allow me to move into your rooms." Sansa inclined her head a little into Oberyn's caress. "I am aware you will want to spend time with Ellaria and with your daughters." 

 

"Yes some time," Oberyn moved a little closer to her letting Sansa place her head on his shoulder as he moved an arm around her waist. "But this will be for the best for you, for I know that you suffer with night terrors since the Red Keep and those black cells. I cannot leave my Sansa without her Oberyn to comfort her at night now can I."

 

"Thank you this it means so much to me." Sansa just settled herself against him inhaling his scent. "I had feared that I might be in a chamber any number of corridors away from you. That I might see you but little."

 

"No, no I had no such plan, you are to be my wife fully and properly and be cherished as such." Oberyn kissed the top of Sansa's head. "I was going to have to ask Nymeria, Tyene or Obara to move as they and Ellaria have the chambers nearest to mine own, this will save me a great deal of trouble with a daughter. As for you not having many possessions, I mean to buy my pretty little wife many pretty things."

 

While Sansa very much enjoyed receiving presents, her status as a penniless orphan with nought to her name but a claim on an admittedly great deal of Westeros, made her wonder at whether she should be allowing Oberyn to be lavish. She knew from the grumbling complaints of Tyrion that wars were most expensive things, in both blood and treasure. "Oberyn you have committed to in the future raising an army and retaking Winterfell for me, I swear you do not need to spend monies on buying me presents."

 

"Dear lady would you have people think your husband is a miser, that he neglects you?" Oberyn answered kissing her hair again. "No my love I must buy you dresses, though you make such delightful ones yourself. You must have jewellery, ribbons for your hair, parasols in many colours to match them, slippers for your pretty feet, and musical instruments and all things for your arts and you will need horses."

 

"Oberyn surely I will need only one horse." Sansa smiled into his shirt as she hugged her Prince a little closer in gratitude, feeling so very cared for. "Well, well perhaps two, in case one of them becomes sick or lame."

 

"Yes, just two horses then but all other good things a lady needs you shall have." Gently Oberyn moved her away from him a little so he could look into her eyes once more. "I know you may have concerns also about, 'intimate' matters. Matters about which you may be too shy to ask me being still a maiden. I will say that no such things will occur before the wedding and then only when you are ready. For you are still young even though flowered. Also know that you will never lack for your husband's love or attention. I can tell you that Ellaria has already told me, that as my lawful wife, your needs for intimacy must always be more important to me than hers, you are never to be neglected. I agree with her totally. Also once we are married I will lie with no other women, I will be true to you and Ellaria. Does this answer all your questions, does it please you?"

 

*All save the question does Ellaria love me and want intimacy with me as well?* Sansa realized though that this was not a matter that needed to be answered now. Or should even be asked of Oberyn. She should ask it of Ellaria at some point in the future when she could summon up the courage. "Oh it does Oberyn and it is most pleasing." That infernal uncontrollable blush came back as she almost whispered. "But.... But before we wed I.... I hope there may be kisses."

 

"Oh my dear Sansa....." Oberyn caressed her lace covered arms. "....Did you enjoy kissing your Oberyn then?" 

 

"Yes very much."

 

"Well then kisses you shall have." He brought his face down near to Sansa's their lips almost touching. "Would you like one now?"

 

Sansa could not help but laugh. "Oh yes indeed Oberyn if we may."

 

Just as Oberyn began to move his lips into contact with hers, there came the sound of running feet from the path leading to their bench and a cry of. "Father! Father!"

 

With a sigh Oberyn turned to look round wondering who was daring to disturb them. "Here is my daughter Nymeria running. This is a most uncommon thing.... What on earth?" 

 

Indeed with her skirts lifted up in one hand, revealing shapely calves and a raven scroll clutched in the other, the elegant Nymeria was indeed running towards them. "Father! Most wonderful news from Kings Landing!"

 

"What news pray tell?" Oberyn asked as Nymeria, gasping for breath handed the scroll to him.

 

"Tyrion.... Tyrion Lannister escaped from the black cells and the Red Keep both." Nymeria looked elated as she added. "On his way from there he killed the old lion with two crossbow bolts. Father Tywin Lannister is dead!"

 

Sansa could not believe her ears. Tyrion had become a kinslayer. True his father had allowed him to be falsely accused of murdering Joff, true he had always treated Tyrion with the utmost disdain. For Tyrion to have been driven to kill his own father though was awful. "Oh the poor man." 

 

"My dear lady I did not know you felt any liking for Tywin Lannister." Oberyn looked back at Sansa curiously holding the raven scroll in his hand.

 

"Oh...Oh my Prince I mean poor Tyrion of....Of course." Sansa fearfully looked down to the ground and away from Oberyn remembering angry men at the Red Keep. Though surely Oberyn would not become so angry with her? "To.... To have been provoked to do such a dreadful thing."

 

"Well yes I do agree with you my love, it is a dreadful thing to live with ." Oberyn came over to her and stroked her cheek to comfort her Sansa supposed. To show her she need not fear him. "But the happy result is that old murdering bastard is dead! I will say though, to comfort you, that if Tyrion Lannister should flee to Dorne I will find him a little cottage somewhere he can hide in. He will not get his wife back though, for I am yours and you are mine now!"

 

"I am yours and you are mine!" Sansa looked up and saw Oberyn's smiling face and all her fears were forgotten. There was love there not anger. "Yes if Tyrion comes here to Dorne please hide him for me Oberyn. I think though that he will not come here. Knowing Cersei might expect him to try to come and retrieve me. I think he will go to Essos. To be safe there though will his best hope not be to seek out Daenerys Stormborn?"

 

"Yes it might be his best course, though I know not what welcome she would give a Lannister Kinslayer...."

 

"Father what does the Imp matter?" Nymeria impatiently interrupted. "Now is our chance, the Lannister's will be in disarray. Call the spears."

 

"Not yet." Oberyn answered calmly continuing to gently caress the side of Sansa's face. "Kevan Lannister will have taken command. He is not so able as his brother but he is still a steady man. Margaery Tyrell will still be marrying Tommen. The Lannister Tyrell alliance that outnumbers us so much will still exist, also Doran is Prince of Dorne not Oberyn. It is not for your father to call the spears."

 

"I know this father." Nymeria replied not looking at all dissuaded from arguing in Sansa's opinion. "It is for you to persuade him. We just need to raid into the Reach and force them to invade us so we can fight them on our own ground, destroy them as we have before. Please try to convince mine nuncle on this."

 

"Yes we might well defeat them in our deserts though they outnumber us by five to one. You forget perhaps that though we defeated Daeron the First Dorne was devastated. After we defeat their armies we will lack the strength to conquer Westeros. We need to bring House Tyrell to our side Nymeria...." 

 

Sansa had sat there leaning into Oberyn's caress but wanting to speak, she knew Cersei, she knew the politics of the Red Keep. From somewhere she found the courage to interrupt. "My Prince if I may.... When a child is king there is often a struggle for the regency is there not. Cersei Lannister still thinks herself Queen. She also thinks she is the greatest Lannister, only held back from being known as such by being a woman. She will use all the guile she thinks she has to try to seize power now her father is dead. To become regent rather than Kevan Lannister, would that not be her likely course Oberyn?"

 

"Yes, there is every possibility of such a struggle occurring." Oberyn nodded as if to encourage her to speak on. "You know her sweetling, better than I, advise your Prince my love."

 

"She is a drunkard and a fool." Sansa answered more confidently pleased to be asked for her council. "If she should get herself made Regent she will make mistakes. She brought the Lannister's to near disaster at Kings Landing till Tyrion arrived to take command. Above all else I know she despises the Rose of Highgarden. She will no more want her wed to Tommen than she did to Joffrey. Cersei will seek to do Margaery harm. The Tyrell's love their Rose if anything will break this alliance it will be that." Sansa looked back at Nymeria nervous once more not wishing to earn her enmity. "You... You should wait my Prince and see to whom the regency goes."

 

"Father..." Nymeria began but the look on her father's face told her Sansa had him near convinced, she paused thinking about what she knew of Cersei. "....Perhaps the Queen of the North and Rivers is correct and we should see what happens in Kings Landing first. I suppose."

 

"Perhaps my Sansa is very much correct." Oberyn nodded. "It is good to have one who has spent so much time with those people here."

 

"If Cersei seizes power you should expect two things." Oberyn's caresses where making Sansa wish so much that Nymeria had walked rather than run so she might have enjoyed his kisses. "She will offer your brother something to get Trystane and Myrcella to Kings Landing. Once there Trystane will I fear meet with an accident. She will also demand that you give her me, if Doran refuses Nymeria may get her wish...."

 

"He will refuse Princess Sansa of House Stark for I have pledged to defend you by Sun and Spear and Seven." He cupped Sansa's chin raising her face so she looked up at him. "In this I would call the spears myself. For I will not be parted from you, I am yours...."

 

".....And you are mine." Sansa smiled up at him she loved him she realized, she was in love with this man. What a thing it was to have such a man as her protector, a man so passionate, so fierce, such a warrior. She did not want though to have a single Dornishman die for her, in a war that had already claimed so many men in the lands Oberyn named as hers. The North and the Riverlands, was it wrong of her to want at this moment to do nothing but live here in Dorne in peace with Oberyn Martell. "I never want to be parted from you Prince Oberyn of House Nymeros Martell."

 

"Yes, may that never happen. I fear though that for a little time today we must part sweetling. Black wings have brought us happy words and I must take council with the lords here and perhaps hasten to meet my brother on the road." Oberyn offered Sansa his hand to help her rise. Which Sansa gracefully did after picking up her parasol. "My lady can you find your own way to your chambers, or shall I find someone to guide you."

 

"I recall the way clearly my Prince." Sansa though aware of the advantages Tywin's death gave Dorne could not help but wish it had happened tomorrow. Or that the raven had flown more slowly, she had been deprived of a pleasant afternoon with her prince. She felt silly to feel so but then a worse thing that she might miss came to her. "Does this mean that the welcome feast..... That the dancing will be cancelled?"

 

"Of course not sweet Princess." Nymeria smiled at her for the first time since they had met. "We will make it bigger and merrier. Take a nap perhaps my lady you are like to be a very popular partner when the dancing starts, and be on your feet past midnight. I might test your footwork myself my dear. Ha father what a day."

 

"Yes what a day indeed, fare you well my love till later." After kissing her hand Oberyn bowed and walked briskly away with Nymeria having to lift her skirts to keep up with him. 

 

"Farewell. Yes what a day indeed.... I shall get to dance with Oberyn for the first time." Sansa did feel quite happy that her feast might go ahead. Though also a little guilty that that was important to her with such grave things happening in the Realm. Then she set off down the pathway her thoughts turning to which of her dresses might be best to wear. How best to style her hair that night but after a few paces she could not help but pause and let out a little sigh and whisper. "Poor Tyrion."

 

**********************************************************************

 

Oberyn

 

*Call the spears, call the spears. Gods is that all they ever think of?" Oberyn thought as he walked briskly down the path. Dorne wanted revenge for the Trident and its dead there. He wanted revenge for them too did he not, the Westerlands and the Reach overmanned Dorne though by at least five times. This was not the time, Oberyn was going to send ravens to every Marcher lord, not one spear must cross the border. "Nymeria do we know if your nuncle has actually stirred himself to leave the Water Gardens yet? I must speak to him as soon as possible. If he has not I must ride there, my Ellaria may have to comfort my sweet Sansa if I in fact am absent at her feast."

 

"With my help I assure you, I am delighted to find her to be clever as well as beautiful." Oberyn glanced at his daughter wondering if Nymeria's interest might be more than just her attempting to become friends with his wife to be. She had her blond twins from House Fowler to keep her busy did she not? She just smiled at him in response. "Fear not his litter and escort are in sight of the walls. You will still get to dance with your sweetling father." 

 

"Well that is good then." Oberyn wondered if he should wait for his brother or ride out to him. Areo and the men of his escort were all most discreet men when it came to overheard conversation. All the same should Quentyn's mission to Essos might need to be mentioned and that could be spoken of in the earshot of Areo Hotah alone. "I will wait, so you agree with Sansa's opinion on the matter of the regency?"

 

"On Cersei she is most likely correct. Yes she has always thought herself the best of the lions, her genius suppresed by being married to that fat Baratheon butcher and by her father. Now she is free of them both." Nymeria then dared to add. "What effect the Red Wolf is having on the Red Viper is another question. Four months ago had this happened you would have been riding out to mine Nuncle to urge him to call the spears. Now thanks to having this dear sweet lady in your life you are backing Doran's policy of caution. Perhaps the lions plan to distract you with a nubile wife still works, though he will soon be in his grave." 

 

"Four months ago Nymeria I had not seen the dense circle of Lannister and Tyrell steel Tywin has put around Kings Landing." Oberyn did not feel very annoyed at the question, he had after all suspected as much when Tywin had offered him Sansa. If there was a fair chance of victory he knew Doran would call the spears. There was not. "Amory Lorch is dead. Gregor Clegane is dead or as near as by now. Robert Baratheon is dead. Tywin Lannister is dead, we are avenged on them." 

 

"Yes they are all dead and Martell's slew none of them!" Nymeria almost snarled back at him which did cause Oberyn to frown at her. "I...I am sorry father but it is true. Yes they are all dead but what of our usury. The lives of Cersei and Jaime Lannister would balance the account would they not?"

 

"Perhaps. I have waited twenty years for revenge on Tywin Lannister, I am a patient man I can wait a few months to see what happens in Kings Landing." Oberyn felt his temper was going to be a tried today. He did not shout at his children or strike them but this was just Nymeria, if anything Obara was going to be worse, she was probably already planning which towns to burn. Tyene would probably go straight to a goldsmiths to order a crown for Sansa or Myrcella, which ever she preferred today. Why had Sarella had to go to Oldtown she was the most wise and sensible of his grown daughters and usually helped him restrain her sisters wilder scheming. "If the Tyrell's break with the Lannister's then all changes for us."

 

"And if they do not all resistance in the Riverlands will be crushed and the Lannister's will hold all from the Wall to the Red Mountains, save for the Vale which it seems wants no part in this war, we will be just as alone as we were after Roberts Rebellion." Nymeria knew her father's mind was set Oberyn could tell but she still spoke on as if for Dorne's angry people. "All of Dorne wants to go to the spears. If Kevan secures the regency our chance will be gone unless the Dragon Queen finally deigns to appear!"

 

"With her three dragons." Oberyn laughed. "Dear Nymeria with three dragons and whatever force she brings from Essos plus Dorne's spears I will happily face the Westerlands and Reach in all their glory. We will make another field of fire. If Daenerys lands be assured Doran will call the spears. So we will wait unless Cersei does seize power and ruins the Lannister alliance."

 

"Very well then father we should wait." Nymeria nodded to him having finally accepted that he would not be swayed. That with her father backing Doran no change in Dorne's peace policy would happen. "We will wait and our people will wait. We will wait but know that we will not wait forever...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I skipped the meeting the younger children cause 'Sansa and Oberyn romance fic'. Don't worry Sansa will interact with them at some point soon.
> 
> Rant - Plus predictions I've only seen the trailer......  
> The shows back on, the interwebs are full of Sansa haters. Its all her fault blah blah blah.
> 
> "Shield wall!" 
> 
> For that is what I am in. Though I've taking Dr Phils advice and I'm trying not to be triggered. Thing is though Sansa is still only important person to be worrying about feeding the small folk. I can't believe HBO didn't have JS and DT turn to Sansa and say. 'We've brought 6 months supplies for the armys plus lots more to help you out." Its like we're not supposed to remember its year 1 of 5 year? winter with a war ruining the last harvest of peace. Yes defeat Army of the Dead important thing 1, everyone not starving important question 2.The zero answer is wrong. Makes Tyrion, Varys and Davos look bad too for not bringing supplies. Anyway Sansa haters gonna hate whatever she does.
> 
> Predictions read no further if you want no predictions......
> 
> Trailer for ep 2. Heeeerrmm Oh Sansa is going to fight with Dany. Not in my opinion I think Sansa will slag off Tyrion something rotten get offered small council seat and join team Dany. Resulting in 'Confused' JS who will suddenly get Sansa telling him Dany is cool and should be Queen 
> 
> I want Sansa to have Winterfell lovely husband pretty children to keep House Stark going and be happy. Youtube gurus be trying to sell me Queen Sansa/Regent Sansa. I have a theory forming now though that its going to end with her wearing the Hand badge. Anyway by tuesday the Sansa haters attacking her for being rude to Dany will be attacking her for saying Tyrion is a Lannister a drunk and an unfit Hand. Oh well I'll just cheer myself up at that point by watching Sophie's Goat Yoga vid and not be triggered..... Cheers
> 
> Update well I'll stop doing predictions ;-) oh how much should there be at least 8 eps so there is 'Time for the good stuff' never mind


	14. Doran Martell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gods Ep5 been listening to 'Masters of war' today on repeat........ Chances of 'The Red Queen' higher

Oberyn

When he entered his brothers solar he found the old Maester Caleotte fussing over him. "I do not want milk of the poppy Caleotte, not till I have spoken to my brother..."

Then he heard Oberyn's footsteps and Doran looked up at his brother from the wheeled chair in which he was sitting. A blanked concealing his legs from view, Doran raised his hands and Oberyn saw how swollen and distorted his fingers had become. "Here he is, my brother returned to me as if from the dead, I never thought to see you again Oberyn."

*How has it come to this, for my brother to look as he does now?* Oberyn thought to himself. Doran had suffered with gout for several years but when Oberyn had last seen him he had been standing, with the aid of a cane, as he begged his brother not to leave Dorne. *Has fear of my death caused this? Have I put such strain upon him that I have caused this decline in him?* "Doran my brother yes I am returned to you alive. I.... Its grieves me to see you so afflicted." Oberyn looked down at the blanket covered legs. "Can you no longer stand....Your legs Doran what has...."

"You do not need to see them Oberyn my knees and ankles are a horror not to be looked upon." Doran lightly touched his brothers hands. "I would grip your hands fiercely but it would hurt me too much. Gods Oberyn but it is good to see you, you have come home, as a changed man perhaps?"

Oberyn looked into his brothers pain filled eyes and saw the spark of keen intelligence there. The intelligence so many in Dorne no longer appreciated, the patient planner who knew Dorne must wait for its moment to restore House Targaryen and gain its revenge. Eventually even he Oberyn Martell had lost patience after this civil war had begun."I assure you I am the same Oberyn Martell as left you Doran, the same in every way."

"I hope that you are not." Doran smiled up at him. "A libertine who decides to take a wife ought to change I think. Especially if the wife is as fair and noble as the one you bring with you."

"Well in that you are correct my days as a libertine are over." Oberyn moved a chair and sat beside his brother being careful not to place himself so that he might come into contact with his legs. "Doran I know I should have asked you for your consent before I committed myself to marrying Lady Sansa Stark. I take it however that you have no objection to the match?"

"Oberyn you are old enough and wise enough to make such a choice for yourself." Doran replied to Oberyn's delight. "You bring back to us a daughter of a noble house who is most worthy of a marriage to a Prince of House Martell. More than that you honourably take under your protection a lady at dreadful risk to her life. How could I object to such chivalrous actions on your part. As for her previous marriage well even if this were not Dorne the Faith has assured us she is still a maiden. Sansa Stark will be of great use to us, this heiress to Winterfell." 

"You don't want to give her to Trystane in place of Myrcella?" Oberyn knew duty bid him to ask but he did not want any answer other than no.

"I can tell by your face how much you would hate to hear me suggest such a thing." Doran laughed weakly. "Age wise it might be better but my son has grown to love his beautiful lioness, even if she is not Robert Baratheon's daughter she has a good heart, I will let them be. Tell me Oberyn are you in love with this girl already?"

 

"I am near to it, I grow closer with every conversation." Oberyn wondered how best to describe Sansa. "She makes me feel young Doran. She loves to sing and likes to dance. She likes books and embroidery and painting and you are thinking this is a lady who appeals to Oberyn....There is such sweetness in her conversation though, such lightness in it despite her trials, speaking with her delights me. There is wisdom there also for she has witnessed much and learned from it and of course she is most beautiful."

 

"Then you have my consent to the match." Doran nodded but then added before his brother could express his thanks. "Oberyn you are responsible for her of course, in your actions you must show that responsibility. She is too young to bear a child....Be cautious and careful in your intimacies. Also you will oblige me by not stripping me of all my best spears to go off on a wild adventure to the North while the situation is so perilous on our own borders."

 

"I am most aware of the responsibilities Doran both in the marriage itself and in politics. It is not yet the time for the North and Sansa is aware I think so and agrees. She wants to live in peace here for a while, as she grows to love Dorne she might even lose all desire for Winterfell. Though it is strong in her." Oberyn shrugged the when was in the will of the gods in so far as the length of the next winter also. "When I do go North, if I go North. I have in mind but a few hundred gallant gentlemen of Dorne and three reliable small sell swords companies I still have contact with in Essos, that should suffice. With the Northerners I hope will rise against House Bolton in my ladies name. As for our living in peace well I have had a trying hour on that question since this word of Tywin Lannister's death broke."

 

"I have had a trying time on that question for the four months since you departed brother." Dorne replied with a sigh that told of his tiredness. He turned and nodded to the silent Areo who went and stood in the doorway to watch for approaching servants, for now most private matters would be discussed. "Your three eldest daughters are all precious to me each in her own way, and they are each of them a danger to Dorne with their scheming. For we have a plan in place which we cannot trust them with, anymore than we can trust my Arianne." 

 

"I know it Doran, oh and how much of it have I heard since my return." Oberyn held up his hands as his own part in it occurred to him. Even he had despaired of the plan that Doran had put in place so long ago. "I lost faith in the Targaryen's because Viserys was so obviously his father's son. I lost faith because the army he planned to bring here were people who would tear Westeros to pieces. I lost faith because we heard that he was dead and his sister was lost. Some wild tale of dragons was not enough."

 

"The tales are more solid now Daenerys is in Slavers Bay, she has gained an army of eight thousand Unsullied and now holds Mereen. Quentyn has sailed for Essos to seek Daenerys hand as per our agreement. I do not know how soon she will sail to join us." 

 

*Should I say to him that Viserys signed that agreement and Daenerys took no part in it, that she may feel it has no hold over her. Should I tell him that though I love my nephew he is hardly the handsomest or most desirable Prince Dorne has ever produced. That he may find her already wed, that with eight thousand Unsullied and three dragons she need hardly court Dorne and might refuse him. That he should not have sent his son away at dreadful hazard of his life.* It was too late to say all that because he had gone to Kings Landing, he had missed his chance to council caution,though if he had not Sansa would now be at the mercy of Cersei Lannister. "Let us hope she does not wait for her dragons to grow large enough to fight before she sails. For if she does our lives may already be over if war comes with this Lannister Tyrell alliance in place. I have brought with me of course a lady who might be very useful to our cause, she could bring the North and Riverlands to us with her Stark and Tully blood and perhaps the Vale where her kin rule." Now Oberyn spoke most carefully as he added. "And also I bring you an alternative to Daenerys, if some ill fate should befall the last Targaryen Sansa Stark might make a fine ruler of Westeros."

 

"A last resort should all else fail." Doran nodded his head at that then after several seconds of silence responded. "A young lady who likes books, embroidery, painting and to sing and dance. She sounds like a most gentle lady indeed, ahhh Oberyn all I will say to that is let us see how she grows up. I will pray to the seven that we never have to hazard such a thing. Though as you say the North, Riverlands and Vale, would be perhaps enough with Dorne."

 

"That is all I ask that we teach her statecraft in case of dire necessity." Oberyn did wonder though was Ellaria right that he being too ambitious for his wife. He reflected on the sweet gentle conversation he had been enjoying before news of Tywin's death interrupted him. He had had a beautiful young lady in his embrace, what business did he have thinking about placing Sansa atop Aegon's dreadful throne. Winterfell was all she desired as far as thrones went surely. *But with a Martell husband? Ah there is that matter.* "Doran I have a boon to ask, would you consent to me taking a new sigil. The arms of House Martell quartered with those of House Stark when I wed Sansa. To my becoming Prince Oberyn of House Stark Martell?"

"House Stark has a noble name and a noble sigil." Doran nodded his head wearily as he answered. "And thanks to the losses the Stark's have suffered you are marrying the head of that ancient House and you are a second son. It is the least you should do and you have my consent to it. I caution you though against any great display of these arms until you are on ships bound for White Harbour. Have banner and surcoat and shield made to delight your lady but let it be between us till the moment comes to destroy House Bolton."

"That would be my thinking also." Oberyn could see Doran was tiring but he could not forget his conversation with his niece. "Of Arianne she has convinced herself that you intend to set her aside as your heir, she plots because of this. Dangerous plots such as trying to make our sweet Myrcella Queen."

"I know of it I am prepared to prevent any such action." Doran replied sadly. "She ought to know I have no such intention. The succession laws of Dorne are clear and plain enough are they not."

"She has no idea you were going to make her Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and thus Quentyn would be Prince." Oberyn chuckled despite himself. "Something I don't look forward to telling her if you consider what Viserys grew up to be, a petty vindictive little madman, who might have abused her as his father did his mother. She needs to be told brother and then be found a good match with a Dornish nobleman."

"She cannot be trusted with such knowledge, she would tell your daughters and her friends." 

"I will happily sit with you when you tell her and if we have her sworn word why should we not trust her. Doran she has grown up, have faith in your daughter please." 

"I will think on it I promise you." Doran looked so weary now and in such pain that Oberyn stood up beside him.

"Shall I send Maester Caleotte back in now Doran to give you milk of the poppy?" Oberyn asked. "I can also make people aware that you do not attend tonight's feast because...."

"I will attend your ladies welcome feast." Doran replied before Oberyn could finish. "I won't have people think I slight her by not being there if only for an hour....Tomorrow I will speak to her, I very much look forward to speaking to the sweet lady who has, 'tamed,' would it be fair to say Oberyn Martell." 

"Not tamed." Oberyn answered with a smile. "Won his heart would be a more accurate description, won his heart and a life time of his service, though of course I will ever be loyal to House Martell."

"I thank you for that loyalty." Doran nodded grimly and then gave a chuckle. "If only they all realized how close we are, those who want to call the spears today. Soon brother soon. Our revenge is not done, we have not yet served House Lannister what they served us. Soon Oberyn we will give those people what they deserve."

He looked up into Oberyn's eyes and the old strength came back into his voice. "Fire and blood!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chances of Daenerys Targaryen sitting the Iron Throne in any fan fic I write very low. Pity Oberyn's not alive to take 40K of spears to KL and sort stuff out


End file.
